Regaining Innocence
by TheFoundersFour
Summary: Sequel to Stolen Innocence. After struggling to believe he was not a whore after his Uncle's abuse, Harry married Severus and is now trying for a child. HM/SS, DM/BZ, HG/VK, LM/RL slash Snarry mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Since graduation Harry and Severus had spent almost equal time between the manor and Spinner's End. Severus reminded Harry when ever he felt a bit guilty wanting to be close to his dads, that he had spent huge amounts of the summer at the manor since his own graduation. Spinner's End was their escape though for Draco and Blaise were marrying at Halloween and Maria was going crazy with such little time to plan the wedding.

On the day before Harry's birthday Severus came in as his husband was dressing."The day after tomorrow we take off for two weeks and start trying."

Harry kissed his husband. "Why won't you tell me where we are going? You haven't even given me a tiny little hint."

Kissing him tenderly Severus reminded his husband that it was his anniversary gift and he wanted it to be a proper surprise. He had been planning it for some time and had every intention of making it absolutely romantic. Greece was the only foreign country he had traveled to and he wanted Harry to have some more experiences.

He smiled."I will give you only one hint and that is it will be giving us some truly wild inspiration for our love making."

Harry nibbled on his husband's neck. "I think I like the sounds of that. You're already making me hard thinking about it."

Returning the kiss he pushed his husband towards the door reminding Harry that he was expected at the townhouse soon. Harry groaned for he did not want more wedding plans but his husband reminded him that Draco had been good about theirs.

Harry snorted. "Our dads' wedding planner and you took care of it. All Draco had was the bachelor party and talk right before our wedding, not five months of it."

Severus agreed. "Well you know Maria will handle most of it. Besides it is just you kids and I thought you said the invitation came from Hermione."

He had been surprised when Hermione invited him. He would see the few invited this afternoon tomorrow at his birthday and anniversary party at the manor so he had a feeling something was going on. Hermione and Draco did not start law studied till September but they had both been interning for Lucius as they would part time when in law training as they would not be paid till they graduated.

Severus handed him the floo powder. "Remember we're spending tonight at the manor, I'll meet you there."

Harry groaned but kissed him. "I guess we're at least staying at the gate house and in two days I'll get you all to myself."

Though they usually only spent weekends at Spinner's End, the wedding plans had been insane lately and his husband had only been too happy to retreat here. He hoped when their first born came they might spend more time here and just actual holidays and some weekends at the manor. He had stayed with the Malfoys as much as he had over the years as he had no husband and family. He understood though, his husband was young and wanted to be close with his family.

Harry as always could read his thoughts too and kissed him before going. "I think perhaps the week or so when we come back before school we stay here."

Severus smiled and nodded. "You know I have no problem staying at the manor but I'd like to have my husband to myself some times. Not just in the gate house."

Finally drawing away from his husband and repeating the promise he threw the floo powder in and called the townhouse. He could enter without invitation as any Malfoy could, keyed into the security wards when his dads adopted him,

Hermione smiled when he stepped into the sitting room. "Hey Harry, right on time for lunch though you were pulling it a bit close there."

Viktor saw him blushing a bit. "Aw Mione he and his husband are about to celebrate their one year anniversary and are still like honeymooners. Leave off."

That made Harry blush even more and when he was lead into the dinning room where Draco and Blaise as well as Vince and Luna and Neville and Hannah were there. The others had been invited but they were busy and since everyone was going to be at the party at the manor tomorrow. As Draco shared his birthday with a grad party Harry insisted his birthday and anniversary party, neither of which he would have been to heart broken to not have,

Luna hugged Harry. "Almost a year, hard to believe Harry. And now Blaise and Draco over there. Off on a second honeymoon, where?"

Harry laughed at his friend's usual mile a minute speech. "No idea. You'd have to ask my amazing husband or perhaps my brother over there"

Though Draco denied that he knew where they were going there was a certain twinkle in his brother's eye that told him that Draco at least had some idea where his Uncle was whisking his brother off for a romantic honeymoon.

Draco turned to Hermione to get out from under the questions. "Now spill it. We know where has to be news if you insisted on lunch when we're all together tomorrow."

Hermione shrugged. "I just thought that it would be nice to have lunch more intimately then the psychotic party we know that the Malfoys will throw."

Though there was no doubt that the party would be a big event for the Malfoys did nothing small, no one was buying that. Though they started digging into the food they kept noticing the looks going between Hermione and Viktor and they did not relent in bugging the two until finally Hermione gave in.

Hermione showed them a beautiful diamond ring she had been concealing with a charm. "Viktor proposed to me last week and I said yes."

Viktor smiled and kissed her. "She came home to see my parents to Bulgaria, with her parents again. It was the perfect time to ask her dad for his blessing."

For the second time since they started dating Hermione and her parents had been invited to Bulgaria to visit the Krums who were wealthy land owners Harry had learned, and he was not really surprised to learn it had probably been a set up. Viktor's parents adored Hermione and the couple had long had both sets' blessing.

Hermione smiled. "We didn't want to steal your thunder tomorrow. Viktor and I are going to be married at Christmas so we can have a proper honeymoon."

Draco smiled. "Blaise and I had considered but we're going to take the weekend away and have a honeymoon at Christmas as well. We wanted a fall wedding."

Both couples thought it was cute they would be having their honeymoons at the same time, not that odd since they would both have three weeks off from their training then so they could take off for a few weeks and not worry about work.

Harry hugged Hermione. "You know I would have happily shared tomorrow with you. My family goes to way much effort. But I am so happy for you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Waking up snuggled in his husband's arms he could forget that they were at the gate house or that there was another huge party waiting for them. It was odd that there would be more people at their anniversary party then the wedding but his dads had reminded him that it was also his eighteenth birthday.

Severus reached down and kissed his husband. "Just keep remembering tomorrow is our actual anniversary and we will be off on our romantic second honeymoon."

Harry turned so he was resting his head on his husband's chest and looking into his eyes. "I remember why I married you. You can always make me smile."

Lowering his hungry mouth to his husband's Severus rolled them over so he was straddling his husband with slight positioning and taking advantage of the fact that the party was not until after lunch, reminded his husband of another one of the perks of being married. Harry had no problem celebrating his birthday like this.

Eventually after a few rompous rounds his husband pulled him from bed. "Your dads and brother are going to be wondering where we are if we don't come soon."

Harry pouted. "Are you going to at least join me in the shower?"

Nibbling on his husband's neck and assuring him he had every intention of sharing the shower, he promised his husband they would also have another warm up for their second honeymoon after the party was done. It was a good thing that they headed for the shower a bit earlier then needed for they got a bit more dirty before clean.

Eventually they did make it to the manor where Lucius smiled. "We thought we'd have to send the house elf before lunch went cold. The party is not too long now."

Remus came with Emma in his arms. "We know this close to your anniversary you two are probably not wanting out of bed but your honeymoon is tomorrow."

Blushing and reminding his fathers that he had no desire to hear such talk about his sex life from his dads, he scooped up his sister. It was one thing for them to speak around his dads; sons were supposed to embarrass them. Both his dads laughed and steered them into the dinning room where Blaise and Draco were.

Draco looked up."So have you spied to see what our fathers have planned for your birthday/anniversary this time around? Or have you two been too busy?"

Harry groaned. "First my fathers and now my brother. I am happy Emma can't talk enough. If you don't stop I'll start giving actual details and see if you like."

That shut them all up for as much as they were having fun joking no one in the room had any desire to hear the details about Harry and Severus. They were all just happy that starting today they were trying for a baby. That morning had been the first time his husband did not use the spell.

Blaise though watched as Harry was feeding Emma. "You know you will look pretty amazing with your own little one in your arms. Hopefully next year."

That talk Harry didn't mind and he shared a smile with his husband. "I hope so too."

They were both hoping for a little girl though Severus more then Harry as he had been a third dad to Draco. Harry planned on nursing when they had a baby, like his father had, but he dearly hoped on the eve of his second anniversary he would have a little one nursing or at the very least a nice round baby bump.

Severus decided to turn the talk on the others. "So Draco are you and Blaise planning on starting soon? Seems fair game."

Draco blushed a bit. "We were thinking we'd wait at least until I am done the first two years of my training. Then I'll get pay for training and interning."

Though neither the Zaibini's nor the Malfoys would have had a problem helping the boys, as well as Draco and Blaise had their trust funds to access, they wanted to be able to do it on their own. Blaise made the real money before Draco graduated and he would carry, so they had decided to wait for the two years. The townhouse and internship or job in Blaise's case with his dad, had been the only help they had accepted.

Eventually after lunch they made their way out for the guests were starting to arrive for the party and Harry was not sure how his family kept surprising him. Before he made a comment about going over board, his dads reminded him it was both an anniversary and birthday party, and just to enjoy it.

Harry smiled at his husband. "Is this a clue about our honeymoon location?"

Severus laughed and shook his head. "As oddly exotic as your fathers have decided to take us for our party, not a clue."

Though there was a huge tent for a party it felt more like they were walking into some Arabian tent and instead of the usual set up there were cushions and tables low to the ground and there were Turkish rugs and lamps. Harry laughed when he saw that there was even a life size camel though fake, it did move and was meant for the children to have run riding on.

Lucius shrugged. "We were helping your husband decide where to take you. Morocco had come a close second and we were inspired for your party theme."

Remus nodded. "We thought it might inspire the two of you guys for your next trip as we know your husband wants to see you more of the world together."

Knowing his husband had promised they would even when they had kids see a bit of the world every year, Harry thought it made sense. He saw his guests quite liked the idea as well. The Weasleys, Greg and Susan, Pansy and Marcus, Millie, Oliver and Katie, and his Aunt and cousin were there as well and some of the professors as well. He was happy to see his aunt and cousin had accepted the invite.

Petunia hugged him and handed him a gift. "You can't open that till tomorrow. Your husband told me where he was taking you and it is a surprise."

Harry kissed her cheek. "Thank you. I am just happy you and Dudley came for the party. You should have brought your fiancé; I want to meet him soon."

Recently she had written and told him she had met a great guy, a banker who often came into her shop and they were going to have a small wedding in November, just the family as he was a widow with two children in their twenties. Harry was of course invited to come. She said Tom who was a squib and knew of this world, unfortunately was unable to leave work but sent his regards. His aunt now managed the store and Dudley recently got into a community college.

Harry felt amazing as they sat down to the feast as there were belly dancers and musicians, entertainment from the Middle East. He felt like pointing out he and his husband were not too big on female bellies but it was actually quite fun and even the eating with the fingers was a new experience.

The last birthday gift was a surprise from his dads, a portkey. "We want you to travel more and since Draco and Hermione will be off at Christmas with their spouses..."

Harry was amazed when he realized the portkey was for Morocco. "They are going on their honeymoon. We wouldn't have been jealous. This is too much."

His dads explained that the trip was not only from them but from Draco and Blaise and even Hermione and Viktor as well, though Harry thought it was a likely excuse. Though they said they'd travel a lot and they both had the money, Harry's dads doubted they'd ever splurge for two romantic trips in one year and had wanted their son and son in law to spend a week in Morocco.

Severus kissed his husband. "You have been in the family for two years now. You know by now to not argue, gets you no where. Just say thank you and smile."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though the party the day before had been amazing and Harry when he got over the size of the birthday gift, especially when his dads swore they were paying for and arranging a much more incredible honeymoon for Draco and Blaise so they were not jealous, Harry's mind was on this one.

Severus smiled as he led him towards the manor. "Just have to have breakfast with the family and you will know soon enough."

Harry pouted. "How do I even know you packed what I will need Sev? I mean you packed my bag and I don't know you could have forgot underwear."

Smirking and pulling his husband close he told Harry that while he would not be that forgetful, he didn't think either of them would be needing them that often. His husband would see some of the country they were going to but he had every intention of ravishing his husband for two weeks straight.

Harry liked the sounds of that. "Are you sure we need to have breakfast with my dads? I think we need to go and christen our second honeymoon bed."

That was answered with a groan from Draco in the doorway. "Can you two please keep that talk until you go on your trip? I don't want to loose my appetite."

Coming into the dinning room he was surprised to find that Draco and Blaise were still there for he would have thought they'd head back to London. Blaise explained he had plenty of time to head in for work and Draco was not working that day. They had wanted to be there to see the lovebirds off as today was their actual anniversary and in a few hours they would officially have been wed for a year.

Remus smiled as they sat down. "You know you could wait till lunch time to leave so we can celebrate with you when your anniversary officially begins."

Severus shook his head. "We celebrated out anniversary with the family yesterday. I have something more private planned for my husband at that time."

More groans were met with that for the kiss that followed left no doubt what they would be doing. Harry elbowed his brother and reminded him that at Christmas he too would be heading off for his honeymoon and could sicken them with such talk. Draco would be getting a second honeymoon too and in one year but in fairness the first would only be a weekend and they were planning on spending it at the Zaibini's home in Milan.

Finally Severus helped him to his feet and led them out to the grounds where the portkey could work. "Ready my love to go and ravish each other for two weeks?"

Harry sunk into his husband's arms as the portkey was activated. "Never more ready."

There were smiles and not groans from everyone as they were starting to be pulled away for he heard Remus remind the others that this was needed if they wanted the little baby that the two of them had been promising. They all hoped the holiday would work its magic.

Harry had closed his eyes when they pulled away to fight the sickness. Severus kissed him. "Open your eyes and see where we are."

Opening his eyes Harry looked around in amazement. "Sev, this is incredible."


	2. Chapter 2

Opening his eyes Harry looked around in amazement. "Sev, this is incredible."

Severus pulled his husband close. "I thought you would like. And when you see our room I think you'll see why I chose it."

Seeing while he had his breath taken away Harry had no idea where they actually were Severus led him into the reception area of what Harry realized was a muggle resort hotel and explained. As he led his husband to the front desk Severus explained he had whisked his husband off to the Galapagos Islands.

Severus pulled him close. "We are booked into the honeymoon suite which I am told has one of the best views of the islands. From the bed."

Harry nibbled on his husband's ear. "Hmmm...not even checked into our room Mr. Snape and already have the bed on your mind."

When they got to the front desk the clerk smiled and said there was no doubt the couple were definitely honeymooners. He handed them a key and they headed for the elevator as they were at the top of the beautiful luxury resort. The Finch Honeymoon suite was a huge airy penthouse suite with incredible views even from the bathroom of the beach and ocean, several other islands off in the distance. There were bouquets of flowers every where, some chocolates and wine on ice.

Severus led him out onto the balcony. "This is where Charles Darwin studied. Maybe no lions but I thought the wild life here could give us some inspiration."

Harry smiled and peered over his husband's shoulder at the bedroom. "I think we need to discover if the talk about the view from the bed is as good as we are told."

Tugging his husband towards the bedroom where for a moment they spotted the huge bathroom with the Jacuzzi tub, Harry smiled as his husband did away with their clothing with the flick of the wand.

Harry smiled as his husband tugged him down on the bed. "See I told you we should have left earlier. You can barely stop from ravishing my body."

Severus pushed his husband down against the mattress. "I promised you and your dads I'd be ravishing you body at the exact moment we became husbands."

As his husband sunk his teeth into the delicate flesh of his neck Harry realized with a moan that his husband was right and in about ten minutes they would have officially been husbands for a year. Though he definitely did not think his dads had been asking for him to ravish their son he knew that they wanted the little grandbaby nearly as much as the men.

As Severus sunk into his husband and Harry wrapped his legs around his husband Severus kissed him before starting. "Happy anniversary my love."

Harry returned the kiss. "Happy anniversary."

Though they had left after breakfast because of the time difference it was very early in the Galapagos, the hotel night desk man checking them in for his husband had paid a bit extra to check in well before normal. They had hours before lunch and they had every intention of making use of those hours. By the time their stomachs were growling for lunch or dinner on their time schedule, they had christened their honeymoon bed at least five times.

Severus smiled as he heard his husband's stomach growl as they lay together. "Did I make my little lion hungry? Your stomach is growling pretty loud."

Harry snuggled into his arms. "I might be a bit hungry but I don't want to leave the room."

Laughing at his husband's pout Severus grabbed a room service menu. "Then I guess my love it is a good thing that we are at a muggle resort."

Smiling Harry happily helped select the food from the menu with his husband and after Harry placed the call for his husband had not used a telephone in too many years, and when they were done Severus coaxed his husband out of bed.

He led Harry into the bathroom. "How about we take a nice shower in this lovely steam shower and have lunch out on our balcony."

Harry's pout returned but he slipped into the shower with him. "Here I thought we were supposed to have no need for underwear you packed."

Pulling his husband close to his body Severus assured him that they would be unclothed more then they were dressed but he had not brought his husband to the other side of the world to keep him in a hotel room all of the time. He had every intention of Harry seeing some of this amazing place. He had plans for dinner to start.

Harry found himself turned around so his husband could wash his back. "I guess I could be persuaded to be swept off my feet by my utterly romantic husband."

Finishing hi husband's back Severus kissed his neck and turned him around to repay the favour."I'd hope so or I might have to go and snog another tourist."

Smacking his husband on the arm he asked his husband how much better a cradle robber like him could think he could manage. He did the honours for his husband and when they climbed out they dried but Severus handed him a robe and lead him out in just that to the sitting room. They found that room service must have read minds or had enough experience with honeymooners and instead of in the inside dinning room they found the table out there and lunch already waiting.

Severus helped his husband into the chair and as he sat down he took the bottle of wine they ignored before and poured him a glass. "To toast my amazing husband."

Harry smiled and tapped glasses with his husband. "And to an amazing two weeks of love making and some exploration in the tropics."

Simplicity was the theme of the day as they dined on a wonderful fresh fruit salad with a cold yogurt dressing, and a few simple light dishes. The bed definitely had a beautiful view thanks to the glass walls of the balcony but sitting in chairs on the balcony definitely gave them one of the most amazing views Harry had ever had.

After lunch Severus drew his husband back towards the bed. "There are a few hours before our dinner plans and I for one want to burn off some of those calories."

Allowing his husband to draw him back down onto the bed Harry smirked. "The way we were burning calories earlier, we will lose weight on this trip."

There was a gym at the health spa of the resort but neither of them thought they would have any need of it. If they did not turn enough in the bed they would with some of the plans Severus had for them. In Greece they only left the island twice, for the Parthenon and Olympia. He wanted Harry to see more this time around.

Eventually they did venture from their suite and Severus took Harry to his surprise. "Horse stables?"

Severus nodded. "There is a sunset ride up along the volcanic flows here on the island including a dinner. I thought it was a perfect start for our trip."

Knowing how much his husband loved to ride a broom he had tried to find something that might get his husband as excited but stop him from needing to fly. Harry's face lit up as they headed out for the ride along these beautiful formations of hardened lava and the picnic dinner along the water as the sun was setting was the perfect way to finish their first day in the Galapagos. That was not to say they went to bed when they got back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three days after they arrived they decided it was time to make another trip out of the bedroom and were scheduled to go on an all day island hopping trip which would include as well as the catamaran, some snorkelling with sea lions and turtles in the afternoon.

Harry laughed as they finally headed down for the boat."We have been on an island for almost four days and this is the first time we're even going near water."

Severus shrugged. "Well we were on the beach for our picnic the first night. Besides Mr Snape I don't recall anyone complaining about not leaving the bedroom."

While they had every intention before they left of seeing some of Ecuador and near by Peru as well including the famous Incan ruins of Machu Picchu, they had been making a lot of use of room service and they did not plan on ending that soon either.

When they boarded the catamaran they found a spot along the front of the boat. "It was the pictures of some of the spots of this trip that made me decide."

Harry remembered the brochures. "It would be so cool if we got to swim with some dolphins but even if we don't the sea lions and the turtles will be amazing."

They both had read some of the literature about Charles Darwin and some of the research he had done here. Harry remembered hearing about him when he had lived in the muggle world and Severus had known some as well. From looking at the kind of wild life they were going to see why,

Severus surprised him by handing him the gift from his aunt. "You forgot to open this."

Harry opened the package and found a book on snorkelling in the Galapagos and a camera. "That is why she told me not to open till we left."

Though the camera would take amazing photos when they were on land, it was waterproof and would allow Remy to take some amazing photos when they were snorkelling. There was a note from his Aunt telling him to have an amazing time and to send her copies of some of the photos.

Severus put the wrapping back in the bag. "I told her where we were going. When she suggested the gift I said it could be adapted to work off and develop by magic."

Harry was really touched by the gift. "You know the only birthday gift I got from them growing up was old pairs of my Uncle's socks every year."

Kissing his husband Severus reminded Harry those days were long gone. He not only had a husband who loved him but fathers who adored him and who were constantly trying to spoil him against his protests. A big brother and baby sister he adored. And now his Aunt and cousin as well who he was close with finally.

Harry watched as they were drawing alone one of the closest island. "Perhaps if we conceive on the trip we do a nursery inspired by the photos that we took."

Severus kissed him. "I think that even if we don't, that this could definitely be a beautiful inspiration for a nursery. All the animals."

As they drew along the island where they were able to get off and walk along a board walk and see the amazing giant tortoises the Galapagos were known for, Harry could not help but picture a nursery with sea lions and dolphins swimming across the walls. Maybe a little mobile of fish above the bed.

Severus saw his husband's grin and seemed to know what it was from. "Thinking of the nursery still aren't you? We will work on filling it when we get back."

Harry snuggled into his arms. "As much as I love working on it, I m grateful we have left the hotel today. This is definitely amazing."

Sharing his husband's sentiments Severus took his husband's photo with one of the giant tortoises and he had to agree. He had never really card about the money he had inherited for he lived for free at school and never really traveled. He barely spent any of his wages over the years. He realized now that he was married that there was so much of the world he had missed out on and he wanted to see it. More then that, wanted to experience it with his amazing husband. He and Harry since he had come into the Black fortunes as well as his trust from his dads, were likely richer then Lucius combined but the money meant little to them. But they could definitely see more of the world together.

After lunch on one of the other islands where they spent some time bird watching and saw some of the famous finches the director called. "The snorkel is next."

Harry smiled and got his camera out. "This is going to be so amazing. I don't think I have been so excited about trying something since flying."

Severus led him to where they would be getting off the boat. "I love the way your eyes sparkle like that when you're excited Harry. They glow."

Though they did not get the chance to see dolphins that day Harry was not disappointed for swimming with the sea lions was incredible as well as the turtles. His husband had thought about Africa but had decided on lions of a different kind, ones of the playful and not man eating variety. He had to be sure to have the photo of his husband looking like he was about to kiss a sea lion framed. Though Harry was threatening to show the school a similar one of Severus.

Severus pulled his husband close as they headed back for the boat. "You show anyone that photo and you will be sleeping on the couch."

Harry nudged him in the ribs. "I will just move back into my room with my dads. Though I happen to think you'd be punishing yourself as much as me."

Though Severus made a joke about his husband's cold feet and waking him when he had to be up early, Severus agreed. He was grateful though that his husband would not be playing quidditch this year now that he graduated though he still might have the rare early start as he would be helping doing a bit of coaching.

Severus smiled as they looked through the photos on the way back. "I think we need to change the symbol of Gryffindor to a sweet playful sea lion."

Harry smirked at his husband. "I remind you dear husband my former house are not all sweet natured things. There is a reason I turned snake in sixth year."

Though he knew there were a number of exceptions though most were now in prison now, the lions he still tended to find were far easier going and more like sea lions then man eating carnivores. Though Harry who had been a lion for years was a very good cunning snake. Severus tended to think he was a born one.

Back at the resort Severus surprised his husband again by not leading him up stairs. "We are booked in at the spa here for a few relaxation techniques."

Harry raised an eyebrow at his husband when he heard that. "Okay who are you and what have you done to my husband? Relaxation techniques at a spa?"

Severus laughed and pulled him in. "I was reminded for the two of us to get pregnant we need to relax and have fun. This definitely should help us relax."

Harry had never been to one before and thought his husband was possessed but he had to admit after a couples massage and then a joint mud bath and to their shock even a facial which brought laughter, they definitely were both relaxed by the time they headed back to their rooms. Severus had ordered up a special dinner but he led his husband instead to the bedroom.

He lowered Harry against the pillows. "I think I'm too relaxed after the massage to eat just yet. I think we need to build up our appetite."

Showing his approval Harry wrapped a leg around his husband's hips and drew him down on top of him. "I could go for that."

By the time they ventured outside their dinner to watch the sunset turned out to be a candle light dinner under the stars. Harry was not too disappointed for he enjoyed the stars. He was just grateful they had their wands for the dinner had definitely gone cold long before.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By their last day they had definitely made good use of his birthday gift even if they spent three quarters of the time in bed. They had gone kayaking and seen dolphins finally for Harry but they had also gone to the mainland and gone to some traditional villages, done some glacier trekking and white water rafting. They even took a bit of a river cruise through the dense rainforest. There was an upside to being able to apparate; they got to see a lot more then just the islands. They left their trip into Peru for their last day. They planned on some souvenir shopping for their family back home and exploring Machu Picchu.

Harry smiled as he purchased two of the last gift. Two beautiful dolls."One for Emma and perhaps one of our own."

Severus kissed him and agreed but also chose a toy turtle. "Just in case we have a boy. Don't want him to feel too girly."

Laughing Harry agreed and the two of them purchased some food as they finished the last of their souvenir shopping and headed to apparate to Machu Picchu. After all of the wild life, getting to see some monkeys and more immense wild life, even a jaguar when in the Amazon the day before, the ruins seemed tame but they had both wanted to go. When they saw the views they knew they made the right choice.

They explored the ruins but soon were sitting down for the picnic they packed. "Got a lot more tired up here then before. It must be the elevation."

Severus handed him a drink. "Other then glaciers we have basically been at sea level for two weeks. I'm not surprised."

Taking out one of the books on local culture that he had bought for his dads for their library collection, he and his husband enjoyed some of the history of the beautiful ruins they had bee walking through.

Harry had taken a number of photos. "We will have to give them copies of some of these photos. They will go well with the books."

Severus laughed. "You know you're turning more into your dads. You're always telling them not to spoil you and we're bringing them gifts home four our trip."

He knew his husband was just teasing for Severus thought it was a good idea after the party thrown for them and the help they gave him planning. They had got Draco and Blaise two gifts. One for just from the trip and the second for their wedding.

Severus had one last surprise for him. "I thought before we returned for one last night at the resort there was one thing we should do when we are in Peru."

Harry did not know a lot for he had read mostly about the islands and Ecuador. "Now what do you have planned."

Though he did not know much either of Peru for plans for trips from the islands had been when he was planning the honeymoon been confined to Machu Picchu and Ecuador but they had come here for the rainforest as well, doing glaciers, rafting and some villages in Ecuador.

Harry smiled when they appeared at the edge of a beautiful serene lake. "Sev?"

Severus led him down a walking path. "Welcome to Lake Titicaca. We are actually on the island of Taquile in the middle of the lake."

The named seemed so familiar and Harry knew when he thought, it was quite a famous lake probably because of the name. For all his husband's jokes about gifts they ended up doing a bit of shopping here as they had beautiful textiles and bought themselves as well as Hermione and Viktor, beautiful throw blankets. They were taken out by one of the local natives on his fishing boat to go around the island and later had dinner at his house. Many of the locals made extra money using their extra bedrooms for tourists. They were returning to the hotel but enjoyed the homey meal in the home.

Back at the resort they spent one last evening walk along the beach. Severus asked. "I hope that was a decent end. I know it was a bit tame compared to the rest."

Harry kissed his husband. "I had an amazing time and it was the perfect end. Well actually going back to our room for one last night of love making would be."

Happy his husband had enjoyed the trip so much Severus scooped his husband up and carried him all the way inside and up to their rooms. Neither cared how little sleep they got. They could go to bed when they got home. Their family could wait to hear about the trip until the day after.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry had to admit how odd it felt returning to school that fall. This was the first time he was returning as a member of staff and not as a student. Neville was still there apprenticing as was his girlfriend who Harry learned was studying under Madam Pomfrey for the five year healing apprenticeship. Luna was of course still a student for another year so Harry had no doubt he'd be seeing a lot of Vince around school. He'd see the others on weekends but this would still be such a change.

Severus wrapped an arm around his husband as they headed towards the school. "Thinking of how odd it will be to be a member of staff and not a student?"

Harry nodded. "I know I am an apprentice and not teacher but eating at the head table, marking and all that. And coaching."

Now that was an interesting point. His husband reminded him that he was married to the head of Slytherin and his loyalty should lie there. Harry elbowed his husband in the ribs and reminded him that he had been a snake himself for two years. But he did not plan on showing any favouritism, he would coach his teams the same.

His dads were smiling when they saw them coming, standing on the steps. "And there comes the newest Malfoy on staff."

Severus corrected. "Malfoy-Snape. You realize in two years there will be a Professor Lupin-Malfoy, Malfoy-Snape and Snape. Thankfully Luc is retiring."

Laughing they had to admit it was a mouthful and would have been interesting if Lucius was on staff when Harry gained his new title. Instead Harry was Mr Malfoy-Snape for now and while Remus loved his married name when he took over transfiguration he'd be Professor Lupin for teaching purposes and Harry Professor Malfoy to save all the tongue tying and confusion for newer students.

Harry scooped his little sister up and handed her the doll he had brought back from Ecuador. "I missed you my little flower. To make you my Incan Princess."

Lucius hugged him. "Should we be hurt you have been hiding away for the week since you returned? I mean an owl and nothing else."

Nudging his husband Remus reminded him that they had not really wanted to here any of the romantic details and the love birds deserved a chance to unwind. They had come back to school three days earlier then usual for teachers, to settle in. It was ten days till the first of September. He had gone to see his brother and Blaise.

He was surprised when his dads came with them and in their apartments Harry was amazed when he found a new door. "Getting started on a nursery for us?"

Lucius shook his head. "No. Your second bedroom will do for that. That is a special surprise for you."

Harry walked through the door into what he realized was an office and he could see the work of the castle magic at play for he was not in the dungeons as there was a window there. There were two further doors. The room had a desk with a chair for him behind and two in front for students. There were bookcases along two walls and photos of he and his husband, family and friends every where. His quidditch trophies lined a shelf as well.

Remus kissed him. "This is your office. That door goes to the DADA classroom and the other into the hall it is in. We thought you could use your own space."

Lucius agreed. "Your husband has his lab and his office for students. We thought you could use some space of your own now that you're part of the staff."

They had considered turning his old bedroom in their apartments into one but decided to leave it for now as a guest bedroom for if Draco and Blaise came to stay and perhaps later as a playroom for their daughter. This way Harry also was right at the classroom and when he did marking would not need to use his dad's office.

Remus decided to add."And this way when our grandson or granddaughter makes her entrance you won't have far to go to the baby when they wake from a nap."

Harry broke into laughter. "I don't think I have ever seen people more excited about a future pregnancy then the actual couple. You really want grandkids."

Putting his son in a headlock he reminded Harry that he and Draco had been pretty insane about their little sister when Lucius was pregnant and they were still madly in love with her. They doubted that the boys would ever get out from being wrapped around Emma's little finger.

Harry sat down behind the desk and found his adoption anniversary gift and a wedding photo there. "Thank you."

Severus handed him a gift. "I thought my amazing husband the coach could use this. Even if he will be coaching the enemy as well."

Leaving the lions two years ago and leading the snakes to two consecutive quidditch cups, it did seem odd to Harry to coach the lions. There were a number of players he had known though none he had played with. Katie had been the last of his old team and she graduated the year before him.

Harry opened the box and found a beautiful whistle with a lion and a snake, one on each side and a cord of green and crimson, in it. "This is beautiful."

Severus leaned down and kissed him. "I know you don't like jewellery but this kind seemed useful."

Officially apprentices were not considered full members of staff but unlike Neville and Hannah, Harry would be because of his coaching. Really the only thing that meant was it justified him having an office outside of his private apartments and he'd have to attend staff meetings and do his share of detentions and chaperoning. Neville and Hannah had been given rooms but not private apartments, attached to the staff they'd work for.

Remus pointed at the schedule. "Hogsmeade weekends for all students are every second weekend now and it seems you two love birds selected first weekend."

Harry smirked."How come we never got this or dances every month? We never got to leave campus on our own till seventh year, except once a month."

Slowly the school had been exploring some more freedoms now the war was over and it was safe for students to have the freedoms. Living at school they found was boring for some if they did not play quidditch. Though the seventh years were the only ones who could still leave campus every weekend and evenings, the other students were to be given a bit more freedom as well as some social events.

Severus shrugged. "Well I actually signed us up for the first one to get it over and done with so we can run away off for a romantic weekend if we want."

Harry ignored the groans from his dads and drew his husband into a kiss. "Barely back from our last one and thinking another? I know I married the right one."

Deciding that they had no desire to hear any more details about their son and son in law's sex life his dads slipped back through the apartments so they were in the dungeons and headed for their own apartments. They made the excuse that Emma was in need of a nap.

Harry smirked when they were gone. "Now that we have scared them off, maybe we go work on turning our second bedroom into its intended purpose."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The days before the start of term went by quick and Harry was amazed when the morning of the first finally rolled around. When he woke up that morning he found his husband had already headed for the potions lab. His stomach as in knots and be barely made it to the bathroom. He was throwing up for a good five minutes before he collapsed against the cool basin.

He was not surprised when Dobby appeared. "Master Harry be okay? Dobby get master's husband. Master be sick."

Harry shook his head and winced for that definitely did not help any. "No, Dobby I don't want to worry my husband. Can you get me a cold cloth and then some tea?"

The little elf delivered on the cloth but disappeared and while Harry stumbled to his feet and managed to make it to bed, he assumed the elf had gone for tea but it was not Dobby who appeared but his anxious father.

Lucius sat down next to him. "Dobby told me you were sick. And before you try to deny it, you are as white as a ghost."

Harry sunk back against the pillows. "I asked the elf to bring me some tea to settle my stomach. Not to go worry my dads."

The fact that Dobby had appeared in the Malfoy apartments spoke bounds of how worried he was. Dobby usually did not go against Harry unless he was really worried. Seeing his son he knew why. Dobby appeared moments later with a tray laden with dry toast.

Lucius looked at the tray and smiled at his son. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Harry realized what he was thinking. Harry really had no idea why it had not occurred to him. "I'm not sure. I mean we..."

His father handed him a cup of tea and assured his son he would not go running and blabbing what they both suspected now that Lucius had said it. Though he made the promise on one condition.

He smiled. "I will not even tell your dad but you need to go see Poppy. There is a chance that she could give you something if it is morning sickness."

Harry was reminded his father had been unable to take anything for the morning sickness for he had reacted badly. "I promise I will see her. Please don't worry Sev."

Laughing he assured his son that he would not tell Severus but if this was morning sickness he might want to find out and tell his husband soon. If Harry had even half the time with morning sickness that he had, it would be hard to hide. Considering it had started so early if it was, led Lucius to believe Harry would have a hard time.

Harry stopped his dad from going. "Could you come with me to see her father? I am a bit scared."

Lucius kissed his son on the head. "There is nothing to be scared about Harry. You're pregnant or you have a twenty four hour bug. But if you'd like, I am happy to."

Admitting he knew it was foolish to be scared, he just wanted some one there. He was so excited about the thought of having a baby but he wanted someone at his side. He did not want to get his husband's hopes up. He'd wait until he had good news for his husband.

Lucius watched his son eat. "Go shower and I will floo Poppy and tell her we are coming."

Harry stood and kissed his dad. "I hope if this is good news you can help me come up with a good way to surprise my husband with the news."

Thinking of his best friend Lucius knew the news alone would be a wonderful surprise but he promised his son as he headed for the bathroom, he would. He knew that while his son was over the moon about the prospect, Severus would be ten times more. He had been a father to Draco and he doted like his husband on Emma but he had never been a father and had always wanted to be. Lucius hoped if Harry was pregnant that it might be a little girl for it would make Sev's day.

He had just finished flooing Poppy when his son appeared. "That was a fast shower. I thought you were nervous. You seem more excited now then anything."

Harry's hand went to his belly. "I guess a mix of both. Can we take the long way though?"

Knowing that it was not just nerves Lucius nodded. He knew part of it was being anxious and nervous. He also knew his son was not one for floo travel and that his stomach would be churning bad enough without adding to that.

As they got to the hospital wing Lucius squeezed his arm. "Don't worry or be disappointed if it is a bug. Male pregnancies take time."

Harry nodded. "I know father. And I won't get my hopes up any more then they are. I am just happy my husband doesn't know yet."

Inside Poppy was waiting for them and while Lucius had not told her what was going on the nurse seemed to know. She had Harry up on the bed and when he confirmed for her that he wanted a pregnancy test she started it.

Moments later she looked up with a smile. "Well Harry I am very happy to tell you that you're about two weeks pregnant. The baby will be due in mid May."

Lucius hugged his son. "You will be enjoying the end of the quidditch season and the birth. If the lions win you can console your husband with a baby."

Breaking into laughter and tears Harry reminded his father that he had been a snake for two years but he thought his father had a point. Poppy gave him some potions to help but Lucius suggested he'd have the house elves add them to Harry's food to ensure his husband did not know until he told him.

Lucius turned to his son as they were leaving. "Don't wait too long to tell him. I don't know how long I can hide this amazing news from your dad and brother."

Harry was close to tears again. "I am just glad this little one will have grandparents and an Uncle and Aunt. It means a lot I have a family to give him or her."

Though the Weasleys would be like grandparents, Aunts and Uncles to the baby Lucius knew his son had a point. Severus had no living parent and Lucius and Remus were not only Harry's dads but best friends and practically brothers to Severus. It was amazing to Lucius and Severus that he had a one year old daughter, almost two when the baby was born, and now he was going to be a grandfather. Harry had no doubt his son or daughter would be spoiled rotten.

Harry was supposed to meet his husband for lunch. "It is Thursday. I was hoping to plan something for the weekend to surprise him. But I will need your help."

Lucius reminded his son he had already promised to. "I know your husband has always been the one romantic once. I promise that we will come up with one."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hagrid had only been too happy to take Harry with him to collect the students in Hogsmeade. Hannah and Neville had been invited to come along but they both turned down the offer. Harry had been in the office with his dad all day and still feeling a bit green, he thought some fresh air would do him some good.

Severus walked him to meet Hagrid. "Are you sure you should be going? You look a bit peaky. Maybe you should lie down for a bit before the feast."

Harry kissed his husband. "I assure you I am fine. Besides there is no time for me to go down for a proper nap. Fresh air will do me some good."

Once again his husband tried to convince him and suggested the couch in the staff room but Harry cut him off with a tender kiss. He assured his husband that he was fine and that Severus could put him to bed after the feast.

Severus caught the meaning and latched on to his earlobe for a moment. "I think I like the sounds of that but with classes tomorrow you will need some rest as well."

Harry reluctantly drew away from his husband. "I promise that I will. Now I need to get going or will have to walk to the train station."

His husband seemed to think that if he distracted him long enough Harry would miss Hagrid and he would have to stay and nap but Hagrid came to his rescue. He slipped away with the half giant. Hagrid kept giving him odd looks but his father assured him his color was much better and Dobby had been sworn to secrecy. Dobby promised to handle their food until Severus knew, so no other house elf would tell his husband.

When they got to the train station he smiled when he saw Luna. "Hey Luna."

Luna came and hugged him tight. "Have you found out yet?"

Surprised he wondered how he always knew things about him before anyone else. His father had guessed because he knew he was ill. And the food Dobby had brought him as well. Luna always seemed to know what was going on.

He went with her towards a carriage. "Poppy confirmed this morning, father took me. I am two weeks along."

Luna kissed his cheek. "I am so happy for you. Have you told that husband of yours?"

Shaking his head he told Luna that he was trying to come up with a way to surprise his husband on the weekend. He was waiting to tell his dad and brother until after his husband. The only reason Lucius knew was the fact that he had been there when he was sick and took him for the test.

Luna left him to go sit at her table. "You will make an amazing dad. And if you and your father need some help planning the surprise, you know I'd be thrilled to."

Harry thanked her as he went for his robes to join the teachers. "Please just keep it a secret until my husband knows. But I promise we'll ask if we need help."

As Harry put on his robes in the staff room and for the first time ever he joined the teachers at the head table, he thought at least he had the father who had a very romantic side and who could plan such things, helping him. He wanted to make sure the day Sev found out he was going to be a father, would be perfect.

Severus kissed him as the first years started coming in. "You look to have some better color. I guess you were right about the air. But you are a bit pale still."

Harry laughed."I am just nervous about sitting up here and having the eyes of the school on me."

There was enough truth to that for his husband to believe him. This would be the first time that Harry would be in front of every one. And Severus laughed when he saw his husband look more nervous then he had ever seen him as he stood up to be introduced to the students as a new apprentice.

As he sat down Severus squeezed his hand. "A bit of embarrassment seems to be a good thing. You look a bit healthier with the red in your cheeks."


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday morning Severus was a bit surprised when he found the other side of the bed empty. His husband had never been up before him except mornings when he had quidditch but neither team he coached would have practice for another week at least. He was even more surprised when his husband came in fully dressed and with a bag over his shoulder.

Severus stared at him. "Should I be concerned my husband has decided to leave me after barely a year of marriage?"

Harry leaned down and kissed him. "I will only be leaving you if you do not get up and get dressed."

They had said they were not going home that weekend so he wondered what his husband had up his sleeve but laughing he stood and went to change. His husband was waiting near the door when they got to the sitting room.

Severus drew his husband close for a kiss. "Whisking me away on a romantic holiday? Here I thought that we were spending a quiet weekend at school."

Harry pulled him towards the door."Father reminded me we're chaperoning next weekend and then I will have quidditch coaching..."

His husband knew full well that he did not have to be at all practices and he could easily slip away any weekend one of his teams did not have a game so he knew something was up. He was not sure what since his husband was not one for surprises but he had a feeling he was not alone in planning. He had a sneaking suspicion what ever his husband was up to, Lucius had a hand in it or Draco. He guessed his old friend though.

Harry turned to him when they got past the gates. "I thought we could have a quiet night at home. But we have to run an errand for dad first."

Severus lifted up an eyebrow. "Your father is sending us to run errands? I know they have a one year old but this does seem a bit out of place."

Harry shook his head. "Dad said it could wait till next weekend until they went themselves but when I mentioned we'd be down there he asked if I wouldn't mind."

Thinking it made sense enough but still knowing his husband had something up his sleeve but he did not question it. His husband had not brought the bag with them and he realized he must have sent it on with a house elf before they left.

When they arrived at Diagon Alley he turned to his husband. "Are we going to be too busy or do we have some time for me to stop by the apothecary shop?"

Harry smiled and kissed him. "Do you think I would drag my husband away from his lab all day and not even let him go to his favourite shop?"

Laughing Severus put an arm around his husband's waist and led him through the archway into the alley. For what ever reason his husband had whisked him away off to London he was happy for it. He definitely could live with being out of the lab and enjoying his amazing husband for the day.

He saw his husband's green gills look when they hit the apothecary. "Are you okay Harry? You have smelled worse when working on potions with me before."

Harry shook his head. "I think it is the mix of smells. You know I love working with you but the apothecary shop is definitely not one I would choose to enter."

Severus knew that. "Why don't you go and pick up what you need to for your dads need wile I am here? Unless you have something else in mind."

For a moment he thought he had caught his husband and that Harry would need to reveal something but Harry kissed him and said he would not take long. He would meet Severus in the book store when Severus was done in here. Severus was starting to wonder if he was wrong or what his husband was up to.

When he was done he walked into the book store and was surprised when he found what section his husband was in. "Decided to go into fairy tales?"

Harry laughed and turned into his arms for a kiss. "Very funny dear husband of mine. You recall my little nephew's birthday is next week and I haven't got anything."

Laughing Severus admitted with the size of the Weasley clan it may have slipped his mind that Geraint Davies was turning a year old. Fleur was pregnant again he remembered and it seemed the family would be growing more.

Severus looked at the bag tat his husband was holding. "Your father sent us for diapers or something? He does realize house elves could do that doesn't he?"

Harry elbowed him. "It is actually some dress for Emma. You know my dads are going to the Zaibinis' for that dinner next week. And alterations might be needed."

Severus had actually been glad for the invite to his nephew's birthday party, as Harry reminded him Geraint was now that he was married to Harry. A Weasley party still was not his favourite thing in the world but the Zaibinis house was a mad house with planning for the wedding. It made sense if there was a chance the new little dress needed some changes; they wanted to get it before the day of the party.

Harry led his husband out after making a few purchases. "I thought since they talked our way out of another wedding planning dinner, we owed them this much."

Severus couldn't deny that. "I for one would much rather spend a few hours in the afternoon at the Weasleys with you and then head home."

The dinner and the birthday were both on Sunday so there had been no arguing that Harry and Severus had chaperoning duties to over see but his dads said he and his husband were quite busy all weekend. Severus was distracted by talk of weddings and babies that he barely noticed when they got home. He was surprised his husband led him straight up stairs but stopped in front of the door across from their rooms and took out from the bag three small doll house size cradles.

Harry smiled. "I need your advice on which one will be here and which at school." And pushed open the door.

Severus was amazed to find the start of a nursery there with a crib and rocking chair. "You're pregnant? We're pregnant?"

Harry nodded. "Two weeks. I found out Thursday. Our own little one due in May."

Seizing his husband Severus whirled him off the ground in a long warm kiss and happily helped choose between the three cradles. He knew his husband was right; the baby would spend a lot of time between these two places. He saw one was portable and could be taken for the manor. He could only imagine when the Malfoys got their hands on these and filled them. Lucius was sure to go over board after what the boys had done for Emma.

There was a clearing of throats behind them and they saw the Malfoys behind them. Draco hugged him. "Should I be hurt little brother I was the last to know?"

Harry shook his head."You and dad are third and fourth. Father only knows because Dobby went for him when I had morning sickness on Thursday."

Severus was not that disappointed to share the evening with the rest of the family as they had dinner to celebrate the amazing news. He was happy to hear his husband had been taking all the precautions. He had not noticed Harry taking anything but Harry assured him the elves had added to his food since he found out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was happy when he showed up at the Burrow that his stomach had not come up. Severus had no idea how he had not noticed his husband had morning sickness before. It turned out while Harry and Lucius shared no blood they did share the unfortunate dangerous reactions to morning sickness potions. Severus was just grateful it only lasted the first three months usually for he was not sure he could take nine months of watching his husband throwing up.

Severus steadied him. "Are you sure you want to tell everyone tonight? We could wait until we have the sonogram next month."

Harry had thought about that. "We can wait if you'd prefer. This is your news as well. I just think when I am not eating tonight they might get suspicious."

Assuring his husband he was happy to share the news with the world, Severus led him off towards the house. They could have pretended that Harry had some stomach bug but they both knew that Molly and likely even Hermione, who would be there with Viktor, would know they were lying. They were good at such things.

Harry smiled when little Geraint came toddling at him. "Ary."

Watching Harry scoop up his son Charlie came over with a huge smile. "I am so glad you came for the party."

Laughing Harry assured him he would not miss his nephew's birthday if he could help it. He and Hermione had always been so grateful for the welcome they had received from the family. Hermione had not been adopted like Harry had been by the family, but she was like a beloved cousin. Even since the Malfoys adopted him Harry had always had a place here among them and all the grandkids would call him Uncle.

Molly came his way and sure enough she noticed something and he could see that Hermione was eying him as well next to her fiancé. "Are you feeling well Harry?"

Harry shared a smile with his husband and nodded. "Sev and I are expecting our first child. I am three weeks pregnant."

To no surprise that news was greeted by amazed stares and then cheering and even little Geraint who was in his arms still when he was told his Uncle was pregnant, was kissing him and clapping. There was not one person at the dinner who did not know how much Harry and Sev wanted that little baby.

Arthur came and clapped him into a hug. "Another grandchild is always amazing news. I know you have your dads but you know we always will..."

Harry cut him off with his own hug. "I know and I wouldn't have it any other way. Since Sev has no living family you can be the second set of grandparents."

That brought a slight snort from Sev and a few of the Weasleys who thought the idea of Severus being an adopted member of their family was funny but it was a good laugh. Severus had never imagined he'd be a part of this family but because of his husband he did have a place here and a number of kids calling him Uncle.

Hermione came over to him. "Well I hope I get to be Aunt Mione. You are the only brother I have and the closest thing to being an Aunt that I will ever be."

Harry knew that Viktor was an only child as well. "You do know though that means you will be on baby sitting and diaper duty for us? As the Aunt that is your job."

For a moment she joked that she was reconsidering her request but she broke into a huge smile. Both she and Viktor assured Harry that they would be thrilled to ask to baby sit from time to time when his baby came.

Harry looked at everyone. "Well I think we have stolen the spotlight enough from the birthday boy. I happen to think Geraint might want to open some of his gifts."

Rodger scooped his son from Harry. "You're probably right. He was making a break for them every few minutes before you arrived."

Since dinner at the manor was an early birthday dinner for Blaise for it would be too hard when it was later in the week, Harry and Severus who had originally talked their way out of going had agreed to come for dessert to the house after the party. Harry and Blaise were quite close and he thought he should be there for his future brother in law's birthday dinner. They left the party at the Weasleys after a few hours and arrived at the Zaibini house shortly before dessert hi the table.

With all of the snake friends there Harry found that once again he had a thrilled audience when he announced the pregnancy. Even Maria and Carlos were happy and called wine, and cider for Harry.

Blaise admitted his fiancé had told him. "I hope you don't hold it against your brother. I am so happy for you though."

Harry shook his head. "I had no doubt he would tell his fiancé the news. I would have been surprised if he hadn't."

Seeing his friends and the Weasleys and his dads and brother Harry was again it with this amazing sense of how loved this little baby would be between his family and friends. He and his husband would love the baby more then life itself but he knew this baby would never doubt as he had, that he or she was loved.

Severus as always knew what his husband was thinking and kissed him. "No matter what you have a family now who love you and this little one will as well."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

October brought the wedding of Blaise and Draco Halloween weekend. It was the first of three weddings for Harry that year as his Aunt was to wed in the end of November and then Hermione at Christmas. Harry and Severus had their first sonogram middle of October and their little one was progressing. For an accurate test of the gender they had to wait another month till mid November but they were excited.

Harry stood next to Draco who was beaming. "I have never seen you this happy before big brother. How come I had to walk down the aisle and you don't?"

Draco elbowed him in the ribs. "Because you married a cradle robber and my groom is three months younger then I am."

The wedding was being held at Zaibini manor for there was a beautiful deciduous forest on the back few acres which had a huge open clearing as well which was big enough for the ceremony. They had wanted to marry at Halloween because of the beautiful falling leaves and the special night. The over a hundred guests sat in chairs among the beautiful red, gold and orange leaves. There was a beautiful arch of the same colored roses under which Harry and Draco stood with the minister as first Vince and then Blaise with both his parents came down the aisle.

The minister after an ancient Celtic blessing as they had opted for the traditional bond vows. "We are gathered here today to unite these two men in holy bond."

He turned to Draco. "Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take Blaise as your husband and bond, united in body, heart, soul and magic till death?"

"I do."

He turned to Blaise. "Do you Blaise Carlos Zaibini take Draco as your husband and bind, united in body, heart, soul and magic till death?"

"I do."

Harry handed a ring to Blaise. "Take this ring and claim my brother Draco as your husband as I stand witness."

Blaise slipped the ring on. "With this ring I claim you as my husband."

Vince handed a ring to Draco. "Take this ring and claim my friend Blaise as your husband as I stand witness."

Draco slid the ring next to the engagement ring. "With this ring I claim you as my husband."

The minister smile. "I now pronounce you husbands. Draco kiss your husband."

The minister performed the same wine ritual done with Harry and Severus on their wedding day and then Harry and Vince were called up with the grooms to sign the wedding contracts to make it legal.

Finally." May I present to you for the first time Misters Draco and Blaise Zaibini-Malfoy."

There was a huge amount of clapping for the new couple who both decided to hyphenate their name and their kids would as well for they were both heirs of their family, and Harry got to hug his brother and Blaise to congratulate them first. Technically there were three Malfoy children but Emma would take her husband's name usually and Harry had already become a Snape, well he hyphenated but his children would be pure Snapes.

Lucius and Remus came over with the Zaibinis. "Two children down and one more to go. At least our princess will give us some years to recover first though."

Harry laughed and scooped his little sister up. "I guess two weddings in just over a year was a lot. But I am sure my one year old sister will give you a long wait."

As they headed for the reception Harry just laughed at the thought of his dads when their baby got married. But he was reminded that his husband was their age and when their own children married Severus would have plenty of gray hair as well.

Severus came to his side as they came to the reception area. "Looking at this are you sad we did not have a more formal wedding."

Harry smirked at is husband. "Definitely not. This is beautiful but I am more then happy with the beautiful summer wedding and simplicity we had."

Instead of a tent a beautiful birch arbour that was covered in thousands of the beautiful fall leaves and climbing vines with faerie lights in them as well, was covering both the tables and the dance floor in the middle with a head table for the families of both grooms. Though the coloring of the reception was done in Slytherin colors mixed with some of the fall, there was a definite under theme of Halloween. The table clothes were a deep green but had a beautiful intricate spider web detail of solver over it. The center pieces were roses like the arch but were in mini jack o lanterns. The food was all very harvest theme with lovely local cuisine like stuffed goose and cooked yams, and fresh corn on the cob and pumpkin soup. Even one layer of the wedding cake was pumpkin flavour though the rest was chocolate or vanilla cake. The cake was decorated in the most amazing hand crafted candy flowers and leaves to follow the theme.

Harry went to his brother before he and Blaise eventually took off for their two nights in Dublin as they would have a honeymoon after Christmas at the same time Hermione and Viktor went and Harry and Sev would go to Morocco.

Harry hugged both of then. "I am so happy for the two of you. Welcome to the family finally official Blaise."

Blaise clapped him in a hug. "Unofficially I have been a member longer then you little brother. But I am happy this guy made an honest man of me finally."

Laughing Draco hugged his husband in for a kiss and soon they were being whisked away for their honeymoon. It was a Friday but the Malfoys and Severus had been excused from classes that day for Draco's wedding so the happy couple would be gone until Sunday evening The reception was still going on and Harry and his husband stayed for another hour but they headed home. Harry unfortunately had a quidditch game the next day, both his teams were playing so he could not miss so they headed back to school but his dads came as well.

Harry was coming out of the bathroom for bed when he suddenly felt light headed. "Sev?" he called before he slumped to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sev?" Harry called before he collapsed.

Severus had been in bed and ran to his husband's side. "Harry. Harry come on. Please you need to wake."

He looked in horror as he saw blood starting to soak through his husband's clothing. He hurried as fast as he could do the fireplace and took the floo through the infirmary but he knew what was happening. He prayed to any Gods above that this could be stopped.

Poppy was alerted by the alarms that there was someone and she paled at the sight. "What happened?"

Severus lay his husband down on the nearest bed. "He came out of the bathroom and he said my name and he collapsed."

Transforming his clothes Poppy had prayed that seeing the boy was in the early stages of a miscarriage that there was some way to stop it. She knew how much this baby meant to both the fathers but the moment she saw a canal she knew it was too late.

Severus did not need to be told. "He lost our baby already didn't he?"

Poppy shook her head. "The baby has not passed but the canal is fully formed. If it hadn't I could have perhaps stopped it but I am sorry Severus. I can't."

Looking at his unconscious husband Severus watched as the nurse fed his husband a sleeping draught for they both knew he would not be able to handle any of this. He could not believe this. They wanted this baby so badly. He had no idea how he was going to tell his husband they had lost their first.

Poppy turned to him. "You might not want to watch. I will have to help bring the baby out or the canal won't close and your husband could bleed to death."

Severus shook his head and looked down at his husband. He would not leave Harry's side through this. His little baby deserved someone there when his or her life ended. He'd not leave either of them.

Poppy put a hand on her arm. "There won't be, I mean the baby isn't developed enough. Sev go contact his dads. It won't do either of you any good to be here."

Severus kissed his husband but before he left he asked. "Will we know if it was a boy or a girl? My husband and I will want..."

She nodded and confirmed while an ultrasound could not be performed for two weeks, she could see once she took the baby. There would be a death certificate for the child and they might want to consider a name.

Severus headed for the floo and took it straight to the Malfoys. He did not even realize he was covered in blood until he saw their shock. "You need to come."

Lucius stood up with Emma. "Sev, what happened? The blood."

Severus noticed the blood on his robes but only slightly. "Harry had a miscarriage. Poppy is performing the...she told me to come and get you."

Shock ran through both men. Tonight their eldest son had married and now their younger son, two weeks from the end of his first trimester, had lost his baby. The shock in their friend's face was in theirs as well.

Lucius looked at his husband. "Contact Carlos and get him to find the boys. I hate interrupting their wedding night but Draco will never forgive us if he is not here."

Severus stopped him. "Don't rush them back tonight. Harry won't forgive himself for ruining their wedding. He will be out until near lunch likely."

Sharing a look with his husband both of Harry's dads knew that Draco would be back as soon as he could and his husband would insist on it. Blaise cared about Harry nearly as much as his husband did. Harry was going to be traumatized but the death of the baby and he would need all the love and support he could get right now.

Lucius accompanied him back through the floo and Poppy looked up. "It is done. I'm sorry Severus; it seems your husband was carrying a little boy."

Severus would have collapsed if Lucius had not been there holding him. "Our son. Our little boy."

Though he had wanted to know for he knew there would be a death certificate and he wanted a memorial for the baby for his husband as well as him, hearing it had been a little boy hit home like a run away train. Lucius steered him towards the chair next to Harry who was in a fresh gown and looking as white as the sheets.

Remus appeared with Emma moments later and bent down and kissed his son's head. "Oh sweet heart I am so sorry. We will all help you through this."

Severus was holding his husband's hand. "It was a little boy. We lost a little boy. We haven't even talked names yet. We were going to wait until we knew."

Harry's dads shared a pained look. They hated that their son and son in law had lost their first baby. Unfortunately with male pregnancies it was unfortunately not uncommon with the first time. Women had a womb; men's was created by magic. Sometimes it was a learning process for the body and the womb did not create properly and the child was lost. It did not mean that next time they would not have a healthy baby. But right now that was no comfort for Severus.

Remus put his sleeping daughter down on the next bed. "Carlos is contacting the boys as we speak. He agrees, Blaise will want to come home as much as Draco."

Lucius looked at his friend. "You are covered in blood. Why don't you floo down at change? You said it yourself our son will not wake until tomorrow."

Shaking his head Severus could not seem to leave his husband's side. He and Harry had been hoping for a little girl but they would have loved this little boy more then anything in the world. They did love this little boy. To have him taken like this.

Severus looked up. "How do I tell my husband he will never hold our little boy? How do I tell him the name will be on a death and not a birth certificate? How?"

Remus wished he knew. "You just remind him it wasn't his fault and with time you'll try again. You will have a little one in your arms. You just need time."

They would have a gravestone made and put in the burial plot at Malfoy manor. The little boy would always be remembered by his dads and his family as well. The little baby may have only been known to exist for a few months but he was loved and he'd never be forgotten.

Severus reached down and kissed his husband. "I just hope he survives this. After everything he has been through, I am scared he will not survive this loss."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco and Blaise were shocked to say the very least when they had a knock at their honeymoon suite door. Draco grumbled and put on a robe and headed for the door were he found a bell hop standing there blushing.

The man looked at him. "There is an urgent floo call message from England for you and your husband. I was told it was an emergency. It was patched through."

Draco knew it was an emergency before the kid said it for he knew the family would not call him otherwise. "Thank you."

He saw his husband's worried face behind him and they both headed for the fireplace in the sitting room where they opened the floo connection. They were surprised to find Carlos' face. So many horrific scenarios ran through both of them.

Carlos sighed. "You boys need to come home. I am sorry to disturb you on your wedding night but Draco your brother needs you."

Draco went pale. "Harry? What happened to my brother?"

Carlos was silent a moment but he finally spoke. "Your brother had a miscarriage. Your godfather did not want to interrupt..."

Blaise was the one who spoke. "We will come home immediately. We will pack and come back."

When Carlos was gone Draco was staring in shock. How could this be happening? This was his wedding night, the happiest day of his life. Now his niece or nephew was dead. He had no idea how his brother would survive this. He wanted that baby so much. This would devastate Harry.

Draco turned to his husband who was already packing.. "I am sorry to make us return on our wedding night. I just..."

Blaise cut him off with a kiss. "He is my brother too and before we married. There is no where else I'd be then by his side."

They knew that the Weasleys would be contacted soon enough and his dads and sister were there but they needed to go as well. As the portkey was activating Draco wondered if they should send word to his Aunt and cousin to tell them what happened but he thought it could wait. He needed to get to his brother.

They appeared at the Zaibini manor and Carlos was waiting. "I contacted the Weasleys for your dads as well. Harry won't wake till lunch though."

Draco had to go now even if his brother would not. "We can use the guest suite in my dads' apartments for the night. I want to be there in case..."

Nodding Blaise assured his husband that he understood and as he was leading Draco off he thought about the same thing his husband had. He knew the address for Petunia and her son and asked his dad to rack them down. Muggles could go to the school for certain things like graduation and he knew it would be permitted now.

Carlos nodded. "I will send someone tomorrow and if she is willing to come we'll bring her to Hogwarts. I am sure Harry will need all the comfort he can."

Maria hugged both of her sons. "Send your brother and his husband our love. It's a loss no one ever should suffer."

Like his dads, when Draco apparated to the school gates he thought of how common miscarriages could be with first time male pregnancies but it brought no comfort. His brother never seemed to have luck and statistics were always against him. It seemed unfair with age ad werewolf conception against them, his dads had never had a miscarriage though they had come close once. Severus was their age but Harry was young and healthy.

When they got to the hospital wing even though it was 3am in the morning they found they were not the first to come."I am surprised you all got here so soon."

Bill looked up. "Our little brother needs us. And before you say it for Severus already did, we know he will not wake till morning."

All of the Weasleys were there and like when Harry was in a coma were taking up a number of guest suites in the school. The brother's wives and kids, or Rodger in Charlie's case with their son were getting some sleep. Emma had been taken by Penny.

Draco went to his brother's side and kissed his head then hugged his godfather. "I am so sorry Uncle Sev. I can't believe this happened."

Severus looked down at a piece of paper, still not filed for a name was not chosen yet."It was a little boy. You were going to have a little nephew."

Never in his life had he ever seen his Uncle like this. He had seen him when Harry was in a coma but this was worse. His Uncle was not only worried about Harry but mourning the baby that was never to be as well. He wished there was something he could do but he had no words to comfort him. No words to make any of this better.

Severus looked at Blaise as if seeing them for the first time even after talking to Draco. "You guys should be on your honeymoon. Harry would not want to ruin that."

Draco stopped him. "You and my brother need us. We wouldn't be any where else. Besides we are going on our proper honeymoon at Christmas."

Blaise agreed. "My dad is contacting Petunia and Dudley. If they want to be here for Harry he will bring them tomorrow"

Hermione and Viktor had been contacted and would be coming the next day and Luna was still here at school as was Neville and they were sure to come.. Hannah was there in the corner, having come soon after Poppy had but she was shaken badly by it.

Poppy came in. "I suggest you guys all go and get some sleep. Guest rooms were made up for you all and he will not wake till lunch at least. He will need you."

Lucius turned to his son. "You know Harry's bedroom is ready for you in our apartments. Go get some sleep. You two have had a long day."

Reluctantly Draco allowed himself to be led off by his husband after hugging his godfather and dads once again. He knew they made sense and he was exhausted but he was still having a hard time leaving his brother. He knew his dads or Severus would contact him if Harry woke up or anything happened, before he returned.

Blaise held him as they headed downstairs. "We will help him get through this. Your brother is too strong to let this keep him down. You know it."

Draco wasn't so sure. "I know he has us all here and his Aunt and cousin likely but that baby meant everything to him. He will never forgive himself for..."

Being that they were considering children they knew the risks for a male pregnant. They knew this was not Harry's fault. But they also knew Harry well enough to know he would blame himself. He would think that he did not deserve the baby. That this was just another punishment in his life for the death of his parents and Sirius.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry slowly started coming around an hour or so before lunch the next day and most of those who had come had not returned. Draco and Blaise sat with his dads and husband though. Word had come from Carlos that he had collected Petunia and Dudley and would be arriving on the Knight Bus that afternoon.

Severus helped his husband with his glasses when he started coming around. "How are you feeling my love?"

Harry looked confused at his surroundings and at his dads and the others. "How did I get here? Sev what happened?"

Sharing a look with the others Severus had no idea how to tell his husband that he had lost the baby. He had not slept the night before and he had been plagued with the question and he still had no idea.

He held Harry's hands. "Harry you collapsed last night and I am so sorry but you..."

His voice trailed off but Harry knew. "I lost the baby. No, no. No you're lying. You're lying. I didn't loose the baby. Dad tell him I didn't loose the baby."

Tears streaming down the cheeks of everyone there no one was able to tell him what he wanted to hear. Every one of them wished that they could tell him it was a horrible lie but they couldn't. He saw the truth in their eyes but he kept shaking his head.

Severus kissed him. "I am so sorry Harry. We lost our little boy. I am so sorry. He just wasn't ready for life. Harry I am so sorry."

Harry clung to his husband. "Little boy? We were having a little boy? Sev why am I being punished? Why? My little boy? Oh Merlin, my little boy."

Collecting his husband into his arms and holding him as best as he could he wished he had an answer. He wished he knew why their little boy was taken. Medical facts were no comfort. He shared his husband's feelings of guilt. His days as a Death Eater even as a spy. But Harry didn't deserve this. He deserved that baby.

Poppy came over with a bottle. "Your husband needs to calm. He hasn't healed fully from the miscarriage."

Severus knew it would take weeks but his husband right now was seriously weak and coaxed Harry to drink the draught. "Come on sweet heart. You need rest."

Struggling against it Harry finally took some but he clung to his husband sobbing without words. His dad and Draco and Blaise, and Hermione, Viktor and the Weasleys who had come through the door as well, all watched in pain as Harry drifted off again.

Tonks had come as well with Moody but while she bent to kiss Harry's head, there for him Moody had business. "Poppy I was sent for the certificate."

Poppy shook her head. She knew an auror usually would not be sent but knew he had come for Harry like Tonks. "The papers are just waiting for one last thing."

They all looked at Severus. Technically an unborn baby did not need a name on the certificate but most chose to include if they knew the gender. The papers needed to be filed and with Harry out for another twelve hours they could not wait. Officially it had to be filed in twenty four hours.

Severus looked up. He said the one name he thought his husband would have chosen for a son. "James Sirius Snape, our little boy's name was James Sirius Snape."


	6. Chapter 6

Petunia and Dudley looked up in shock when they got off the bus at the school. Harry had told them it was a castle but some how they had never really believed it. This was incredible. Carlos, who they were told was the father in law of Harry's adoptive brother, led them through the gates and towards the school. He explained while they went that most muggles when they looked were only able to see ruins but because they had been told they could actually see it.

Petunia was shocked when she saw a ghost as they entered the grand entry way. "Do many muggles come, or allowed?"

Carlos smiled. "Harry is not the only muggle raised student here. Of course their parents are allowed to come for certain events like grad. Or if their child is sick."

Reminding his mother that Harry's best friend was a muggle born as they called them he was in much shock as his mother. If their concern had not been for Harry they'd have actually wanted to look. So much had changed since the days when Harry had lived with them. She was even to wed a squib. Tom had sent his love.

They were led into the infirmary and she saw a few of the red heads as well as Harry's new family. He was out. "How is he?"

Severus watched her as she bent and kissed his head. "He woke up but the news about the baby upset him too much and I had to sedate him again."

Looking down at her nephew her heart was aching for Harry. Harry had not known but Petunia had suffered a miscarriage a year before Dudley, a little girl. She still had the ultrasound photo that had been taken a week before she lost the child. She felt a pang for her nephew that he had not been far enough along yet to have had an ultrasound and he would never even have that.

Dudley sat down next to his cousin but looked at Severus. "Do you guys know if it was a little boy or girl? I know he could not have an ultrasound yet."

Draco answered for his godfather who was paler. "A little boy, James Sirius Snape. Madam Pomfrey was able to tell the gender when the baby came."

Of course Petunia knew the meaning of the name. She had never met either man but Harry had told her the name of his beloved godfather. She had also remembered seeing his picture on the television when he was believed to be a criminal on the run.

A strict looking woman in robes came in. "Mrs Dursley I am Minerva McGonagall, headmistress here. We usually don't allow it but rooms have been made up."

Petunia shook her head. "Either Petunia or Miss Evans, I dropped my ex's name as soon as I could. And thank you. I'd really like to be with Harry through this."

Even Dudley had gone to is mother's maiden name for neither of them had wanted to be associated with the monster who had brutally raped Harry and had tried to prostitute him out. Petunia would take Tom's name when she wed but Dudley would remain an Evans. He was eighteen and too old to take his stepfather's name he had said though Tom would have been happy to give it to him.

Minerva sighed. "The rooms are right down the hall. There is a painting of an elf and the password is Dobby. I am sure someone will show you when you're ready."

Severus looked up when Minerva placed some flowers on Harry's bed side table, two sets. "What are those from?"

Minerva smiled. "Harry's two quidditch teams. They heard after the game what happened to their coach. They sent the flowers and their condolences."

Today had been the first game of the quidditch season Severus was reminded and both Slytherin and Gryffindor had played. He had sworn Minerva not to tell the school until after the game. He knew Harry would have wanted his teams to play today. Harry would not want the game ruined by him being in the hospital. Severus forgot all together until now and for a half second wondered what team had won but shook away the thought.

Minerva turned to leave. "I would not be surprised if by tomorrow the room is full of them. The entire school was in shock to learn about the loss."

Lucius squeezed his friend's shoulder. "Thank you Minerva. Perhaps have them sent down to our apartments instead. I don't think Harry could handle that."

Already in bad enough shape over the loss of the baby, they were not sure having a room filled with condolence cards, flowers and gifts was to be any comfort or help for their son right now. With some time he would be grateful for everyone's love and thoughts but it would be just too painful of a reminder of the baby right now.

Minerva called to Severus. "The snakes won the game, with a move Harry had taught his replacement seeker. They wanted me to tell you both that."

Severus did not look up from his husband. "Tell my house I am proud of them as will my husband when he recovers. And thank them for the flowers."

Petunia and Dudley staved with Harry and his family for a few hours but they grew hungry and tired though they could not bring themselves to ask anyone. It was one of the young men who they had met at the wedding, who came to their side.

Blaise looked at them. "I will take you to your rooms. A house elf will be happy to bring you some food."

Petunia stood with Dudley and followed. "You are the son of the man who came to collect us aren't you? We met you at his wedding and birthday."

Blaise nodded. "I am. I was housemates with Harry and was married yesterday afternoon to Harry's brother Draco. We were away for a honeymoon weekend when..."

Thinking of her own coming wedding she could only imagine finding out this news on your wedding night. Knowing Draco from Harry's letters and the few times she met his family, she was not at all surprised though he had returned on his wedding night. Draco and Harry may have only been brothers for two years now but they were so close from what she knew, that most people would think they had been raised together.

Blaise lead them into a comfortable sitting room and Dobby appeared. "I be asked to help take of me master's family. Me be honoured to serve you."

Petunia knew this was the house elf who had got her nephew into trouble that summer with the cake. "I hope you have learned not to drop food on people."

The little house elf looked a bit sheepish at that and even Blaise managed a small smile. He had of course heard what had happened. Dobb was free and had no master really but he had an undying loyalty to Harry and he was not that shocked the little elf had assigned himself to take care of Harry's family.

Blaise turned to leave. "Harry will be out till morning likely from the last sedative. If he wakes before then we can send for you. Call Dobby if you need something."

Petunia nodded. "Thank you Blaise. And for sending your father to bring us. We really appreciate being able to be here for Harry through all of this."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was the only one awake though Lucius and Draco were both with him, Remus having reluctantly left the night before to see to their daughter, when Harry woke. He expected when he helped Harry with his glasses that he'd be as emotional as the day before but Harry seemed eerily calm.

Severus gently kissed him. "I am so sorry sweet heart. We will try again in a few months when you're ready. I am so sorry for this."

Harry drew back. "No. I won't. I can't. I won't allow another innocent baby to suffer because of me."

Pained shock flashed in Severus' eyes when he heard that. He felt guilt over his Death Eater days but Harry had nothing to feel guilt over. Harry had never done anything to be punished for by this. If anyone deserved the baby it was Harry.

Severus stopped him. "Harry the baby didn't suffer and you're not to blame. Our little boy was just not ready for life. Why would you think any of this is your fault?"

Harry was fighting the tears. "I am a freak and I deserve this. I killed my parents, I killed Cedric, and I killed Siri. I deserved this. The Gods punished my son instead."

When Harry had first come to the Malfoys that summer they adopted him Harry had voiced its but he had thought they had got through to him. They had thought they finally convinced him that none of it was his fault. But it seemed every time Harry had some happiness it was stolen from him.

He held his husband's hand. "Your parents and Sirius died protecting their son and godson. Cedric was murdered. No one is to blame but Voldemort, no one."

Harry shook his head. "I am to blame. Why else would I be punished? I don't deserve happiness. First my Uncle and then Dumbledore, my friends, now my baby."

How could he convince his husband he was not being punished for this? Harry had suffered so much in his life. It did seem like he was cruelly being tortured for some unknown sin. His Uncle and the others had been cruel sick people who had hurt him for their own cruel desires. The baby was just an unfortunate loss.

Severus needed him to understand. "We have talked Harry. You know they were sick. It isn't your fault Harry. You're not being punished for anything."

Harry held to his arms. "Then why was our little boy taken? Why? I don't even have an ultrasound photo of him. I have nothing left of my little boy. No name."

Remembering the death certificate and the name he added he wondered how his husband would react. He had chosen a name he believed Harry would have. He had wanted their little boy to have a name of his own even if he was in heaven. He had wished they could have waited till Harry woke but they couldn't.

Severus tried. "He did have a name my love. They needed one for the records. We couldn't wait till you woke. I named our little boy James Sirius."

Harry looked up. "You named him? You named our little boy without me? And for my father and godfather?"

Severus sighed. "It needed to be done in 24hours and I knew you'd want him to have a name. I chose the only names I knew you'd want for a little boy. I am..."

His apology was cut off by Harry. "Thank you Sev. I know how hard it must be to name your son for them. Thank you. My little Jamie."

Collecting his husband into his arms as his tears turned into full out sobbing in his arms. Harry had been given blood replenishers and while it would take weeks for him to fully recover and two months before they could try again, Harry was not as weak as before. He'd not sedate Harry again. Harry needed to actually mourn.

Petunia ad come in unseen and heard some of this. "Harry many of us loose a baby. I lost Dudley's sister a year before I had him. You deserved your little boy."

Harry was shocked to see her but fell into her arms. "How did you try again? How did you risk loosing another one?"

Sitting down and holding him close she tried to explain. She had felt like him. She had felt like she was not deserving of a child. She had been depressed for a long time before she had started to heal. She had not had anyone though by her side. Her husband had been working all the time and did not understand. Her parents had passed away and she had refused to contact her sister. She had no doubt Lily would have been at her side in a moment but she refused to call her sister.

Petunia made him look around. "See all these people who love you? That is why we know you're not to blame. You're an amazing person who so many people love."

Harry's hand went to his belly as it had done by instinct since he got pregnant. "I want him back Aunt Petunia. I don't care he made me sick. I just want my Jamie."

Petunia wiped some of his tears. "I know sweety and the loss never goes away fully but it gets easier. Your little boy will always watch over you and any others."

Sitting behind Harry Severus pulled his husband close to his chest and held him while his Aunt took him by the hands. They knew it would take time but they needed some how to reach through to him. They needed him to see this loss was not because of him. It was even harder to understand as there was no stress or signs before. Even with male pregnancies there was usually something to trigger it. If it had just been a malformed womb created by magic he should have had one much earlier on.

Severus kissed his neck. "We will try again but not till you're ready. We will be blessed with a little baby. And Jamie will watch over his sister or brother."

Harry felt his husband's hand on his belly next to his. "I don't know if I can. I don't think I could survive another loss. I wanted Jamie so much. If I lost another..."

The question of the miscarriage had been plaguing them all including Poppy. She did not specialize in pregnancies, especially not male pregnancies. She was a school nurse and this was definitely a first for her. Well Emma was her first technically but that pregnancy had only had one or two small bumps with a bit of spotting. And both times had been very early on.

Poppy came over. "I have a friend who specializes in male pregnancies and works at St Mungo's. He'd be willing to come and give you a check up."

Severus thought it sounded like a good idea. "Maybe this will not seem so senseless, maybe there is a medical reason. If there is perhaps we can get some help."

Knowing how much he hated hospitals and how fragile Harry was now they were not sure he would agree. But his desire to have a baby and his absolute fear of loosing another baby seemed to win out over the rest. Harry slowly agreed as long as he did not have to go to the hospital.

Poppy shook her head. "I spoke to John and he is willing to come here for you. He will come this afternoon and maybe he can find some answers."

Petunia squeezed his hand. "We might find out there is a perfectly good reason for the loss and it will help next time. Don't give up hope Harry, don't/"

Slowly the others started waking and pouring in and Severus and Petunia could both see that Harry was trying to be strong for everyone but they could see that he was seriously struggling. His husband's hand on his belly he never let go of through it. Severus didn't care, he would offer his husband what ever comfort he was willing to accept from him right now.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was anxious. He hated doctors and always had. He had only allowed Poppy and his husband as a medic near him usually. But John seemed friendly enough and he wanted to know if there was a reason.

After about an hour John looked up. "Harry have you been the victim of rape in the past?"

Harry paled and nodded. "My Uncle a few years ago."

Though e still hated talking to even his husband or dads about this and this was a stranger Harry was reluctantly convinced to tell him. He had no idea what this was about and what they could do. He was desperate for some answers of some kind.

The man sighed. "You received some internal bruising to your organs from the rape. No permanent damage but the stress on the organs will make pregnancy hard."

Harry was pale. "You're telling me that because of that monster I will never have a baby? No. No."

Holding his husband Severus' heart lurched. He had suffered so much damage to his own organs he had been told he could never have been able to have them. He had serious scarring. But the fact that Harry had got pregnant in the first place and carried as long as he had, gave him a glimmer of hope.

John confirmed the hope. "You have only minor scarring. There is surgery I could do that would repair the damage. You carrying this long gives serious hope."

Harry looked at his belly. "If I have this surgery you might be able to ensure that I do not have another miscarriage?"

John nodded. "With this kind of scarring you'd likely have miscarried right away or never conceived at all. I believe with the procedure you will carry to term fine."

Collecting his husband into his arms as Harry was crying again he knew it was a mix of both happiness, fear and still mourning as well. Harry could not believe after all the monster had put him through that he had helped cost Harry his first child.

John stood. "I'd say you should wait at least three weeks to have the procedure, until you recover more. But t is minor enough you'd only be in hospital a few days."

Seeing his husband was scared about a hospital Severus kissed him. "Remember this is magic and not muggle contraptions. And you know I'd be right there with you."

If there was anything that could make sure that Harry did not loose another baby they would do it. The pain of the loss was not gone but he hoped that Harry knowing that this was not his fault would help him heal. He could see that he was not being punished. The fact that his Uncle was the cause though did not help.

John stood. "I will book you in for the surgery for three weeks from today. You will need to come the evening before and you will have to stay about five days."

Harry reluctantly nodded. "Thank you."

When the man was gone Harry turned into his husband's arms and was not crying but he knew that his husband was battling such a mix of emotions. When Petunia and Dudley came in with the Malfoys Severus explained what they had found out and about the surgery.

Petunia paled. "Oh sweet heart I am so sorry that the monster caused you even more pain. If I am permitted at the hospital I will come be with you."

Harry shook his head. "He did that...I still have dreams sometimes...and now Jamie. Now my little boy."

None of them had known, not even his husband, that Harry still had dreams about the rape from time to time. He had thought Harry had been able to move past. To know their son's death was linked to that was just another cruel blow.

Remus kissed is son. "We will all be there for the surgery; your Aunt can come like here. And when you heal from both you and your husband can try again."


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was having a hard time when he was released. He had got upset when he came home and found the nursery they had started setting up had been removed. Severus had thought it would be too painful a reminder for his husband right now. It had taken a week of assuring his husband it was all at home waiting and it had not been meant to hurt him to bring Harry home as he had fled in tears to his fathers. He had been released three days after the specialist had seen him. He threw himself unhealthily in the opinion of everyone who loved him into his work and coaching. Severus hoped once the procedure was done which he knew Harry was seriously spooked about, he might slowly start healing.

The weekend before the last week in November Harry was checked into the hospital. "This way you'll be home and recovered in December."

Harry sighed. "I guess I should be feeling well enough for Hermione and Aunt Petunia's weddings. I wish Aunt Petunia had not postponed hers for just me."

Petunia and her fiancé were to have been married two weeks before but with Harry barely out of the infirmary he could not have come. Tom was the one who had suggested waiting a month till mid December. It was just their kids and when his heard, they agreed to come December instead. Harry had protested but Petunia and he both said that they wanted their entire family there. And Harry was part of that.

Petunia had come in the door. "Besides Tom and I are not going on a honeymoon till a cruise at Christmas. This way our honeymoon is nearly right after."

Harry was surprised to see her for he had thought she was not coming till after. "I feel bad you are putting it on hold but I do want to be there. Thank Tom."

Petunia kissed his head. "Tom and Dudley are coming on Tuesday Harry. My boss gave me a few days off so I could come. Your dads are putting us up."

Really she was entitled to two days off so she had just combined the two from last week with the two from this and took one extra day so she could come for the days he was in the hospital. He had argued she had not needed to come that long but she had reminded him she had friends in London. As well it had been some time since she had been to the city for shopping and such. Most of that he knew was excuses to make him feel less guilty but he admitted it felt good to have her there.

Severus wanted to get his husband's mind off of the surgery so he turned to her. "Where are the two of you guys going?"

Petunia smiled. "We are booked for a two week cruise of the Caribbean. I have never been over to North America before so he thought it would be special."

He had arranged for them to spend a few days in New York on the way back as well. He knew that her last honeymoon had been a caravan trip into the lake country for three days for even then Vernon had been frugle.

Petunia saw her nephew's face drop. "What's wrong sweet heart?"

Harry looked at his husband. "I just feel bad I made Sev cancel our trip. We were supposed to go to Morocco..."

Severus had been the one actually who suggested it. He had told his husband if Harry still wanted to make the trip they would go. He just thought Harry would not be up for a trip a few weeks after surgery. Because of the treatment they could not be sexually active till January. He would have gone away anyways but Harry agreed. Harry's dads had worked it out with the travel agent for the couple to go for Easter, break, taking an extra day from classes so to including the weekends, have ten days. By then Harry and he would be able to be intimae again and he hoped maybe Harry would be comfortable trying for another baby.

Severus kissed him. "None of this is your fault my love. I want to go on the trip when you are up to it. I'll be happy to go in April I swear."

Harry settled back a bit. "I know we could have still gone as I'll only need a week to recover from this. But with the weddings and Emma's first real Christmas..."

It had been one of his reasons for Harry to consider it okay to postpone. He reminded his husband they would be out of town in a few weeks for his Aunt and then attending a wedding of Hermione and Viktor who were to marry here in the UK since it was both their homes now, on Boxing Day. Emma was finally old enough to enjoy her first Christmas as well so they would have a busy enough Christmas.

A nurse came in. "I need to start the magical IV's. Some of the medications take some hours so we have to start giving them to you tonight."

Petunia marvelled as she saw they were using a device basically like muggle IV's though there was no needle thankfully. "I never thought."

Smiling Severus distracted his husband who was no more fond of the wizard version of a needle then a muggle, that a lot of the wizard equipment was run off of magic and more advanced but every similar to muggle. With these medicines they needed to be slowly administered so could not be given as a basic potion like most.

The nurse finished. "You won't be knocked out till morning but I would not be surprised if you started getting tired. Don't fight it, you need the sleep."

Harry kept his eyes from his arm. "Thank you."

It was one of the things that Severus and Petunia both hated for they knew the procedure would be easier then muggle for it was magic and not invasive surgery but still Harry had been scared of hospitals and doctors for years. The IV was a constant reminder to him. As he slowly drifted off they continued talking and distracting him. Petunia left after he fell asleep but Severus was staying at the hospital and a second bed was added to the room. Being married to a Malfoy came in handy.

When Harry woke later the next evening his dads and brother were there too and the doctor had good news. "I was able to repair all of the scarring damage Harry."

Harry looked relieved. "That means I should not have trouble carrying next time?"

The doctor smiled and nodded. He said that if Harry had went as far as he did in pregnancy with all that scarring, with it repaired he'd be good. Well he'd have to watch what all pregnant people did, any stress or physical labour. He suggested while he could be intimate by January to hold off trying for a baby till at least February though to give his body some more time to recover from both the miscarriage and procedure.

Severus reached down and kissed him. "When you're ready even if not before our trip in April we will start trying again. I swear you'll have a baby in your arms."

Harry looked at Emma who his dad had passed to him. "I already have one in my arms but one of my own I want so bad."

Hugging his husband as best as he could without crushing his sister in law, Severus assured him they would. His dads and Aunt looked on and prayed that this time the Gods would truly bless them. The odds were even more in their favour this time. They were glad the boy had decided to postpone their trip. They did not think Harry could handle being away in Morocco so soon. Besides the romance of a trip in April would help them when ready, try for another. It would be still hard as Easter was the last weekend in April that month and only two weeks before Harry's due date. The fact he should have been over eight and a half months pregnant by Easter would be a painful blow to their son. They were happy he'd be home in May for them to help him through it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

His recovery from the procedure had not been very long and though he was still burying himself more into his work then his husband felt healthy he had been in good enough shape to attend his Aunt's wedding in mid December. It had actually done Harry some good to spend a few days on the coast getting to know Tom's kids and him better for he had only met him two days when in the hospital. It had been a small civil ceremony followed by dinner at a fine restaurant but romantic. Petunia had the formal church wedding and reception once before as Tom had for he was a widow and this suited them both better. Harry had marvelled at how different the house she lived in was now. A very nice dethatched house, it had no plastic on furniture and her and her husband even had a dog and cat.

At Christmas time Harry and Severus went to the Manor. Draco and Blaise were spending Christmas Eve with Blaise's and Christmas day with the Malfoys. They would be leaving the day after Boxing Day for their honeymoon. They were invited and attending Hermione and Viktor's wedding on Boxing Day.

Harry was surprised when Draco and Blaise came over on the afternoon of Christmas Eve. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you were with Blaise's."

Draco hugged his brother. "We are for dinner but dad said the stone was ready and we wanted to be here with you Harry when you saw it."

Severus pulled his husband close for he saw the tears in Harry's eyes. His husband had not had a real good cry since the first few days. After the emotional basket case his husband had once been, it was starting to worry him at times. The memorial had been completed finally and was to be installed in the Malfoy family plot.

Lucius came and handed is son his cloak. "We are all going out there as a family. You know I had meant to show you before, when we spoke of my mother."

Harry's hands went to the pendent he wore about his neck to this day."I remember you telling me about grandmother the first summer you adopted me."

Harry still wore to this day two pendants around his neck. One was Sirius' marauder pendant and the other was the Slytherin pendant all snakes received though his was ivory and made as a gift from his grandmother to Lucius. Elaine Rossier-Malfoy had been a wonderful warm woman that Harry wished he had met. Even after Ginny had used the pendant during the framing after the attack, he had kept it. He felt a bone with Lucius ad his adoptive grandmother when he wore it.

Severus held tight to him. "I know this is going to be hard and if you want we can wait for a few days Harry."

Harry shook his head. "I want to see my little boy's stone. Waiting till after Christmas will not make this any easier."

Though he missed the baby as much as his husband he understood how different it was for Harry. Harry was the one who had the baby in him and who had that bond with the baby. Harry was also so young and a loss like that was so painful. Severus' own heart was broken as well but he could be strong for Harry. He agreed with his husband that waiting a few days would not be easier. They would just be thinking about it until they did.

Harry was surprised when Dobby appeared with bouquets, one of lilies and the other of pink roses. "For Masters to place. Dobby be sorry for loss."

Harry took the lilies. "Thank you Dobby this means a lot to me. Thank you."

Lucius was touched by the roses. They had been his mother's favourite. Dobby remembered that Lucius had taken roses to his mother every year as she had died around Christmas time. His father had not been an affectionate dad but he had loved his wife and son dearly. He had taken his son every year before he died. Dobby actually reappeared with a third bundle for Draco of daffodils. It was to place for his mother for her name meant daffodils. Severus promised his husband they would visit his parents' and godfather's grave before the Nee Year and his dads has said they would come.

When they got to the plot he went with his dad to see his grandmother for it was the first stone they came to. Lucius put down the roses. "I brought your grandsons."

Harry bent down and looked at the stone. "I wish I could have met you. Your pendant you gave father I wear even to bathe. I hope you watch over us."

Remus had accompanied Draco to his mother's stone. Narcissa could have been buried with the Blacks but Remus assured his husband there was room for both of his spouses next to him. Narcissa had been an amazing woman who had welcomed Remus as a brother. Since Draco was three she welcomed her husband's soul mate in her home eating at their table and playing with their son, sharing a bedroom with her husband. He probably mourned her death as much or more then Lucius. Lucius had been friends with her, forced into an arranged marriage and cared for her for the sake of the son she gave him. Like Lucius had always been close to his mother, Draco had always been very close to his. He had three dads, including Sev, all of whom unlike Abraxas had been warm caring dads but he still had her.

Draco, Blaise and Remus joined Harry, Sev and Lucius as they headed for the newest stone. Harry sunk down in front of it with the lilies in hand and reached out to trace the letters there. It was so cruel that this was the only thing he had of his son. If he had been pregnant another two weeks he'd have at least an ultrasound.

Harry was breaking down. "James Sirius Snape, his daddies' little angel, always in our hearts."

Severus held his husband close. "It is true Harry. I know it hurts, but he will always be with us."

Harry buried his head against his husband. "My little Jamie, Sev I can't do this. How do I do this?"

Not having words to comfort his husband he just held him as Harry cried. His dads and brother and Blaise were there with them and dinner that night was pretty subdued and Lucius wondered if Draco and Blaise were a bit relieved to leave. It was cruel to have to take their son to his baby's grave. As they watched Harry that night curled with his husband they thought how true the saying was, that no parent should ever outlive their child. No parent should ever have to visit their child's grave. The fact that Jamie was not born yet and Harry only two and a half months pregnant, did not reduce the pain.

Harry had a rough night and cried himself to sleep, Severus not only comforting but sharing in his tears but in the morning he seemed a bit better. They came down for gifts just after the boys got back. He managed some smiles as he helped his little sister unwrap.

Severus led him into the dinning room for dinner. "I know this had been a bit hard but you have done amazing."

Harry squeezed his hand. "I think going yesterday and not waiting was good for me. Seeing some sign my son actually existed, helped."

Severus had not planned on giving Harry the gift he had but he handed it to him. He had it made and was going to give it to Harry when they had their ultrasound but now it was not to be. He had it altered. It was a beautiful platinum rattle as most old bloods got at birth, and he had the name and an angel added to it with the crests.

Severus kissed his husband. "The angel is our Jamie, a little guardian angel who will watch over any others we might have."

He was worried when he saw a few tears again that he was wrong to give it but Harry pulled him into a kiss. "Thanks Sev. This means a lot to me."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Boxing Day Harry managed to be in a better mood. He had woken up feeling better then he had in some time. He was going to see some of the Weasleys for the firs time that season for they had not gone to the Burrow at all for the holidays. Hermione and Viktor had invited some of them to come. Hermione and Viktor had decided to be married in a beautiful muggle setting. Viktor's parents were both wizards but in Bulgaria the wizards intermingled with muggles a lot. Muggle borns and marriage to muggles themselves were not uncommon in most countries. The UK was quite odd.

There was a beautiful park not far from where Hermione had grown up where there was a gazebo. Harry laughed for this kind of setting was usually for summer weddings but it was a short ceremony with an indoor reception and the couple had loved the snow and icicles, and the beauty out there. The muggle guests were all quite bundled up but the wizards and witches had warming spells on their muggle style clothes they wore, and heating spells in most cases. Hermione had opted for her mother's wedding gown and veil but for the ceremony she had a beautiful fur cloak over it. Harry stood for Hermione and Viktor's friend Alexei for him.

The minister started with Viktor. "Do you Viktor Boris Krum take Hermione as your wife, to love and to cherish, in good times and bad till death do you part?"

Viktor smiled. "I do."

The minister turned to Hermione. "Do you Hermione Jean Granger take Viktor as your husband, to love and to cherish, in good times and bad till death do you part?"

"I do."

Harry stepped forward and passed the ring to Viktor who as this was a muggle ceremony repeated a vow from the minister. "With this ring I thee wed."

Alexei handed the ring to Hermione. "With this ring I thee wed."

The minister united their hands. "By the powers given to me I pronounce that you are husband and wife. Viktor kiss your bride."

Smiling Harry could see Hermione was in tears as her husband drew her into his arms for a long passionate kiss before they and their witnesses went to the small table set up in the gazebo. They signed the wedding contract to make it official.

The minister called out. "Presenting for the first time Mr and Mrs Viktor and Hermione Krum."

Though the ceremony had been beautiful even the wizards were happy to wait for congratulations until they made it into the nearby hotel where the reception was being held in the large dinning room. The place had windows over looking the snow blanketed grounds and the room was done in blue and silver with a beautiful snowflake and icicle decor instead of Christmas. Hermione looked even more beautiful in just her gown and radiant with happiness in being a married woman.

Harry got her for the second dance as they had music first before the food. "I have never been to a muggle wedding before. It was odd to not have any lines."

Hermione kissed his cheek. "Muggle witnesses do not have to make any vows or pledges though you guys did sign the muggle and wizard contracts."

The Krums did business in the muggle world as well as in the wizard for Viktor's dad rented a lot of their land out to both kinds, so they had no problem with the muggle location especially since Hermione had more family then the Krums. There was a lovely sit down dinner of roast beef and the trimmings and there was a pile of gifts which again would not be at a wizard wedding but he was reminded of all the muggles.

As Hermione and Viktor were taking off for their honeymoon, well a night in a London hotel first Harry was curious. "Where are you taking my sister?"

Viktor smiled and hugged Harry thanking him for being there. "We are going to a house we rented on the Southern coast of Spain for the next ten days."

They had considered some more exotic places but it suited them both the best. He knew Draco and Blaise were heading off for two weeks to Tahiti the next day, the honeymoon planned by Lucius and Remus for them. Harry did not feel jealous. It was their honeymoons, he had two. Besides he was not ready to go away yet.

Severus kissed him as they danced one last time before they left. "This is the happiest and most at ease I have seen you in a long time."

Harry nodded. "Today reminded me life has to go on. I am trying Sev. I am sorry I was not ready for Morocco for tomorrow but I am getting back there."

Severus quieted him. "You only lost Jamie two months ago Harry, not even. Give yourself time. I'm still healing too. I promise. You know I am a patient man."

Sometimes Harry felt guilt he did not always remember his husband was mourning as well. Severus just told his husband Harry was helping him heal by allowing him to be there. By holding Harry and helping him through his pain, was helping him heal as well.

Harry relaxed in his arms. "Maybe Morocco will work the same magic that Ecuador did."


	8. Chapter 8

Harry relented a bit on his hectic work when he returned to school in January and Severus was relieved. He even found his husband spending time with him in the potions lab once again. He could not begin to explain how dearly he had missed working with Harry like that. Even when they had the okay Harry had not been ready for any sex yet but he was slowly allowing his husband to get more intimate with him. Valentine's Day he wanted to make special for his husband as they needed the time. It fell on a Sunday but he decided to make a weekend of it. He wanted it to be a surprise but not like the previous year when he told him he'd be away. Harry was not in the emotional state for such a trick even a well meant one right now.

Harry looked up surprised when his husband arrived in his office doorway with a bouquet of wild flowers. "Sev, I thought we were not leaving till later."

Severus came over and reached down to brush a kiss across his husband's lips. "I had thought to save you a trip to the dungeons and collect you from here."

Smiling and motioning he had just to finish one last paper, Harry turned back to it and his husband sunk into a chair. Severus laughed for he was sure which ever student his husband was marking was in for a good mark. He had never known his husband to mark so fast. He would have usually said something but he was so happy to see his husband so excited about something finally,

Severus finally escorted his husband out onto the grounds. "I hope you don't mind sharing tonight with your family. They have asked us for dinner tonight."

Harry shook his head. "No. As long as we get the weekend for the two of us I will be happy. Besides a family dinner can not take more then a few hours most."

Severus had decided for the evening they would spend the night at the gate house. He had a different location planned for Saturday night but it made sense. They arrived with a bit of time to settle in before they had to head up to the manor for dinner. Remus had left the school just before his son so they all had time.

As they walked into the dinning room Harry was happy to see his brother and brother in law. "Hey Draco, how are your studies going right now?"

Draco clapped him into a hug. "Amazing. Both Hermione and I have been offered a place as interns for a big firm this fall. It should be amazing."

Though they had another two years after this summer before they finished their legal training they could start finding legal work. The training they got on working cases would help with their careers. Both Draco and Hermione were planning on private law and not the ministry though they were not sure what area.

Lucius laughed as he came in. "Steven reminds me that I have had him as my attorney for too many years and he will sue me if I replace him with you."

Draco smirked. "I don't plan on corporate work until I take over the company when you retire father. I am actually interested I think in doing family law."

In his own das Lucius had been an attorney early on but he had only been twenty two when his father had died. He had been a ministry prosecutor though. Lucius planned on Draco slowly training into the company and not taking over suddenly when he died. Harry would have been offered a place at the top of the company as well as he was Lucius' son as well, if he wanted it, but Lucius knew Harry had no interest in it. Emma would have the same offer as well. Lucius had been lucky to have Emma at his age and the couple would not risk trying for another now, happy with their three and future grandchildren on the way as well.

Blaise spoke. "I was hoping my parents would join us at dinner tonight but unfortunately they are once again off doing business in Japan.

Remus looked up from where he was putting his daughter in her high chair. "I was a bit surprised when you asked to invite them. But we're sorry as well."

Looking at his brother and brother in law he was wondering what was up. He knew his dads were suspicious as well. It was not often Draco was the one who asked for the dinner. The fact that the Zaibinis had been invited told them something.

Draco finally spilled it. "Blaise and I are expecting. Blaise just past the three month stage yesterday and we had our first ultrasound this morning."

Blaise showed a copy of the photo. "We're expecting a little boy. We wanted to wait till we past the three month mark to..."

There were smiles around the table as everyone congratulated the couple but as Harry looked down at the picture that was handed to him he couldn't take it. He made an excuse of needing to go to the bathroom. He handed the picture to his husband and stood. Severus stood to follow but it was Lucius shook his head and went instead. He knew this was something Harry needed a dad for right now.

Harry was on the fountain base in the garden where he and Severus married. "Harry."

His son turned to look at him. "I didn't mean to...I am really happy for them. I am. I..."

Saying nothing at first Lucius collected his sobbing son into his arms. He knew it must have come as quite a blow. Draco and Blaise had been planning on waiting to start a family until after Draco was done law school. Blaise though had worked it out with his dad so he could work from home and with Draco clerking they would be able to live comfortably without having to ask for some help from their parents.

Lucius kissed his son. "They understand Harry. I know after losing Jamie it must be painful to see Draco's little baby's ultrasound. You will have your own soon."

Harry clung to his dad. "I know. I am getting closer to being ready to try. But seeing the ultrasound and hearing them say about the three month mark and..."

Draco had come out behind them. He had not even considered his husband's words would hurt Harry like that. He knew the news of the baby would be a bit painful but not like this. His brother having been two weeks short of this had been such a painful blow.

Draco sunk down next to him. "Harry Blaise didn't mean to hurt you with the words. He just was explaining why we waited so long to tell. You know we love you."

Harry hugged his brother. "I am sorry for ruining your happy moment Draco. I really am happy for you. It just being a boy and seeing the picture just hit home bad."

They stayed speaking for a time and Draco assured Harry that he had not ruined the happy moment. When Harry went into the house he hugged Blaise and was genuinely happy for him. He was even more happy and honoured when his brother and brother in law asked him and Severus to be godfathers.

Draco smiled. "You know if you say yes you might not be able to go away for your anniversary this year at least after. Blaise is due in the middle of August."

Harry actually managed a laugh. "We are going to Morocco in April and if we are really anxious to travel this summer we can go in July instead."

Severus agreed with his husband. The baby was not only the child of his husband's brother. Draco had been his godson and like a nephew since he was a baby. He would no more want to miss the birth of his newest godchild then his husband would have wanted. It made him smile to think he was going to be godfather to his own godson's child. He and Harry had planned on the same with Jamie.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had a rough night on Friday though he was genuinely happy for his brother. After a visit to Jamie's stone the next day though he was ready to spend a romantic evening with his husband.

Severus had decided to whisk his husband away from the country even though only over night and not ready for some where distant. "Are you ready my love?"

Harry knew he was not asking about the portkey. Severus was worried he was still shaken from the day before. "Yes Sev, I am definitely ready."

Putting the portkey in his husband's hands Severus activated it. It was an old family portkey which Harry recognized as they had them for the different houses. He did not recognize which one. When he opened his eyes he was amazed.

Harry looked out from the balcony where they stood at the city. "Paris? Sev this is amazing."

Severus kissed him. "I had thought since France is so close but you have never even been, it was a good place for a one night trip for the two of us."

The city of lights was one of the most beautiful cities in the world. Severus had never thought himself a born romantic but thought it a perfect place for the holiday. He wanted Harry to see some of the city but he also wanted it to be romantic and special.

He led his husband inside but through the house to the door. "I wanted to make sure we got to see a lot of this beautiful city."

Harry kissed him. "And here I thought you brought me for the bedroom."

Amazed for he could hear the cheerful laughter in his husband's voice Severus kissed him. He hoped it was an invitation from his husband. He had hoped that Harry would be ready by this weekend. He loved Harry and could wait a decade if he needed to but he missed his husband. And he knew they both wanted a baby so bad.

Harry was surprised when they got in a muggle taxi but Severus shrugged. "I want to show you some of the sights. You see more this way then our normal travel."

Thinking that made sense Harry happily settled back into the seat. "It is just strange seeing you in this kind of car."

Making sure not to say something too odd in case the taxi driver spoke any English they took a drive through the city. He could see Harry was enjoying the beautiful streets of the city. They stopped for lunch near the Arc de Triumph at one of the famous little cafes and spent the afternoon at Notre Dame and walking through some of the beautiful city streets.

Severus took him to the Eiffel tower at dinner time. "I could not think of any where more romantic for us to have dinner tonight."

Harry was amazed when he saw the bistro table set up at the top and a beautiful dinner waiting for them. "You really wanted to make sure today was special for me."

Though Valentine's was not until the next day they would have to head back later in the evening and though they could have dinner, they decided today would be the special day. Severus was planning on taking Harry to the Louvre the next day. Neither had thought they were big on art but there was some at the museum they were interested in seeing as well as the giant glass pyramid it was known for.

Harry had tears in his eyes when he saw the dinner. "Not very traditional French dinner we are having?"

Severus shrugged. "I thought that this would bring back some wonderful memories for the two of us."

They had gone to Scotland last Valentine's day after Severus had played his trick on him. They had a picnic lunch on Loch Lomond and while Severus had decided for a far more romantic location this time around, he thought he could bring some tradition back. They had the same scotch pies and other Scottish cuisine they had then though there was a bottle of good French wine as well.

Severus was full of surprises for he had music provided for them through a spell as they had a disillusionment charm for privacy. "Can I have this dance my love?"

Harry took his hand and stood up. "I think I can brave you stepping on my toes."

Severus nipped him on the end of the nose. "I remind you dear husband it was you who stepped on my toes at our wedding."

Harry laughed as he remembered that was actually true. "I can't help I was lost in your eyes. Besides the only time I did before was during the fourth year."

He had been forced to dance in front of the entire school and two visiting schools during the tri-wizard. He had never danced before other then their dance lessons. He could not blame it on being lost in the eyes of his partner then. He had taken Pavarti to the dance. But being in front of the schools was a bit over whelming.

Severus eventually lead him down. "One last thing before we go back to the townhouse. We are going to take a horse drawn carriage ride home."

Harry allowed his husband to help him into the carriage. "Sev I have no idea how I deserve you."

Riding through Paris at night along the Seine for a time, drinking some champagne and eating bon bons Severus provided, was a perfect end for the day or for their public part for when they got back to the townhouse Harry happily pulled his husband towards the bedroom.

Severus stopped as they were down to their boxers. "Are you sure my love? I don't want to rush you at all."

Harry nodded. "I am not ready yet to try for another baby. I hope by Easter I will. But I know I am ready to make love to my husband again."

Severus lowered him down against the pillows. "As long as you're ready. You know I am willing to wait. But we will use contraception till you're ready for a baby."

Not answering his husband this time Harry linked his fingers in his husband's boxers and pulled them down, his not to subtle assurance to his husband that he was more then ready to have sex again. He had been considering it before but seeing Draco and Blaise pregnant he knew it was time. He had realized he was not ready for a baby yet but he was definitely ready to make love to his husband once again. There did not seem a better place or time then Valentine 's Day in Paris.

Severus held him close to his chest a few hours later. "I love you so much my beloved. I would have waited a decade but I am so happy to have you back."

Harry looked up from where his head lay against his husband's heart. "I have missed you a lot too. Thank you for being so amazingly patient with me."

They slept entwined in each other's arms that night and though they left for home after a day at the Louvre and a dinner on a boat trip down the Seine, they had another romantic night on the actual day, back at school. Severus did not mind if his husband was ready to start trying for a baby yet. For now he was just happy to have his husband back. He had missed having him in his arms like this.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Friday before Easter finally arrive and Harry and Severus were happily headed for Morocco. Harry had his mind on babies more and more. They had a baby shower the first weekend in April for a nearly six month pregnant Blaise and he had helped to plan it. He and Severus had given the boys a beautiful bassinette in blue with bears, like the one he and Draco gave for Emma, and the rattle for the baby as well. Draco was relieved to see his brother meant it and was genuinely happy for them. Lucius and Remus were excited about their first born grandchild though it still seemed odd that it was from Draco and not from Harry.

Harry was amazed when they arrived in Morocco and looked around. "This is amazing. My birthday was special but did not do this place justice."

Severus laughed as they were barely five minutes into a cab ride from the portkey terminal. "If you think so already this country should impress you easily."

Though his husband had said that even Severus was amazed at the beautiful Middle Eastern Mecca where they found themselves. They would be staying at a wizarding resort but he had wanted his husband to see some of the city. Remembering how the cab ride in Paris had went down he thought Harry would enjoy it.

They eventually stopped in one of the huge open markets. "I thought we could enjoy some of the cuisine and sights here before we settle into our hotel."

Harry knew an elf had taken the bags ahead. "I'd like that a lot Sev. These markets were one of the first things I knew about the country."

These open markets were perhaps more well known in places like Turkey but it was beautiful. The smells of all of the spices, the beautiful cloths and rugs, the spicy foods and more was a great introduction to the culture. Neither had been the one to choose the location. Severus had chosen their last honeymoon and had planned a number of activities. His dads had sent them though with a travel book and a number of suggestions. They had put a lot of thought into the location.

Harry nearly choked on some of the spicy chicken that they tried at one of the stands. "Water."

Severus smiled and found a cool drink for his husband. "That better? The food does seem spicier then the foods your dads served at your birthday."

Harry had tears in his eyes. "I had thought that food was spicy. Wow this is enough to have me breathing fire."

Severus put down the cup and kissed his husband. "Well how about we go to the resort. I hear there are some wonderful Turkish bath style pools there."

Liking the sounds of that Harry allowed his husband to take him to the resort which looked like hundreds of nomad tents but when you entered it was a fancy luxury resort hotel but with all of the beautiful silks and the tapestries from the market they had been in. There were they could see both out door pools and they found definite Turkish bath like pools in doors which they knew would be wonderfully cool in the heat of this country. After settling into their room they took to the indoor baths and spent an afternoon relaxing in the waters before a dinner of tea and some hand eaten food in their rooms.

When Severus went to use a contraceptive spell later that night before they made love Harry stopped him. "Are you sure Harry?"

Harry nodded. "I am sure. I want to start trying again. Ecuador worked its magic for us, maybe Morocco will do the same."

Severus put his wand back down. "Maybe it will but if it doesn't we'll keep trying. We will have a baby this time. I promise."

Though neither were sure it would work a second time they tried many many times that night and all during their trip. They would not stress. They would keep trying until they had the baby in their arms. It had taken a long time but they both truly believed they deserved the child this time around.


	9. Chapter 9

Severus was watching his husband sleeping. He was worried. Today was the day their son should have been born. It was a Friday but the Malfoys had left school the day before and all come home to the manor. They had not needed to ask the headmistress. She had known ahead of time Harry would need this. They had been intimate for months and actively trying for a baby for nearly a month now but today was going to be rough.

Harry slowly started coming around and he could see the surprise in his husband's face when he woke. "How long have you been watching me?"

Severus bent down and kissed him tenderly. "Not long my love. I just like watching you sleep."

Returning the kiss Harry had a smile but Severus knew Harry too well. As he watched his husband heading for the shower he wished he could reach Harry. He hated the pain his husband was suffering through. Harry had thrown himself back into his work the last week. He had to convince his husband to come away this weekend.

As they were heading for the manor for breakfast Harry sighed. "My teams have practices this weekend. I should be there for them."

Severus kissed him. "Harry we both need this weekend away. I won't force you to talk about it till you're ready but you need this."

Harry shook his head. "At least I brought some of the paper work with me. I mean I really should be marking and at practices."

His husband always ran from pain. He knew it would hit Harry like a load of bricks soon. All he could do was be there. His own heart was aching. But like when they lost Jamie he knew his husband's was worse. It was Harry who should have been in labour that day. He kept picturing the little boy his husband should have been holding in his arms that day. He should have been cutting the baby's cord and watching his husband nurse their son for the first time.

Lucius looked up from where he was trying to get Emma to eat her yogurt. "How are you feeling Harry?"

Harry bent down and kissed his sister on the head. "Fine father though I don't know why we are all here on a Friday. I should really be back at school right now."

Remus and his husband shared a look with Severus. They were really not surprised. They knew Harry would be avoiding this all day. Blaise and Draco would be arriving later that afternoon after work. They would be spending the weekend with their family at the manor. Severus was worried about their arrival. Harry was genuinely happy about the baby but he remembered his husband's pain when he saw the ultrasound. Seeing a six month pregnant Blaise would be quite a blow.

Remus watched his son during breakfast and after he asked. "How about the two of us head into London and maybe go and visit the twins?"

Harry was a bit surprised for they were having lunch on Sunday at the Burrow but he nodded. "I'd like that Dad. Unless Severus you have some plans for us."

Severus shook his head. "I think that sounds like a good idea. Besides I have some work I could do down here in the potions lab as well."

He had wanted to say no but he knew like Remus that Harry needed a distraction right now. Harry could not be forced to confront his pain right now. They were all hoping that he would come to it on his own. If anyone could help him open up it was his family. The twins he was probably the closest to.

Lucius put a hand on his old friend's arm. "He will talk about it. Maybe not today but this weekend. He knows you're here, we're here for him. And for you."

Severus sighed. "I know. And I should be happy he is not breaking down but I can't. I know this is killing him inside and I want to help him."

Sighing Lucius agreed with Severus. He knew his son was trying to be strong right now. It was what his son did. And part was protecting his family. Harry did not want his family worried about him. He did not want his husband to be upset either. He would burry his pain even if it was eating him alive inside. They had all believed they had got him past this stage. He had been opening up more and more. Now he was back to bottling things up.

Remus came into the room as Harry was getting his cloak. "I will try and get him to open up and the twins will as well. I am sure by Sunday night he will have."

Severus nodded. "Thank you for taking him Remus. I don't know what to do for him. I had thought when we tried for working for another, he might..."

Remus gave the same assurance to Severus that Lucius had and went to join his son. They did some shopping in the morning and after lunch went for the twins. He had hoped the twins could get him to talk but Harry barely managed a small smile. Harry had made no progress at all and when they returned to the manor Remus was as worried as Severus had been.

When Harry saw his brother and Blaise though when they came home it hit him like a ton of bricks. He turned to leave. "I am not feeling well. I need air."

Severus reached for him. "Harry, come on talk to me."

Harry looked at his brother's husband and what he had been refusing to think about all day struck him like a train. Blaise was over six months along and showing beautifully with his son now. Harry struggled against his husband's arms. He needed to get out of here. He had to get away. He could not look at Blaise right now. He needed to get out of here or he would break down.

Severus held him though. "It's okay Harry. It's okay to cry. I know it hurts. I know it hurts because I am in pain too. You can cry sweet heart, you can cry."

Harry saw his husband's tears and his own were coming. "It should be me. It should be my son. I should have had Jamie in my arms. I should have my little boy."

Collecting his husband as close as he could Severus held him as they both cried. Jamie, their son, their little boy who was never to be. Harry clung to his husband for dear life as he finally allowed Severus to comfort him. The family moved into the sitting room. Harry needed them there for him as much as his husband now.

Harry eventually drew away. "I'm sorry. I don't know why it hurts so badly. I thought I had moved past this. We are trying for another baby. But it hurts."

Lucius answered. "Today is the day your little boy was supposed to be born. No one could doubt it would be hard. It is why we came to be here with you both."

Dinner was a bit late that night as they spoke. Harry was ready to move on. He was happy they were trying again for a child. But the pain was understandable. His family needed him to know that. His husband's tears had made him see that at least in part. If Severus could cry so could he. They knew no matter how Harry had healed and started moving on, today was going to be rough. They had got him through today and they hoped it was the last hurtle for him.

Remus squeezed his hand. "Tomorrow we will all take flowers to your son's stone and then we're going to go out for dinner. This weekend is for the family Harry."

Harry managed a small grateful smile. "I would like that a lot. Thank you for being here. I don't think I could have done this weekend without you guys."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Severus had both had another rough night. They had both spent most of the night in tears and had fallen asleep in each other's arms. The morning had been a throw away and it was not till lunch they appeared in the manor. It was after lunch that the family took him to see his son's stone again.

Harry laid the lilies down in front of his son. "My little Jamie, your daddy loves you. You should have been in my arms yesterday. I will never forget you. Ever."

Severus was by his side and kissed his fingers and put them to the stone. "Neither of us will little man. You will always be with us. Always in our hearts."

The dads and brothers all looked on. They were relieved to see though there were some tears it was no where the tears the last time they had been there. Harry had managed to come here without a full break down. Though he had not ventured from the gate house till after breakfast Severus assured them the morning was better. He and Harry had spoken about Jamie but also the baby they were trying for. He had seen a few smiles and he knew this weekend was good for Harry.

Severus reached down to help his husband to his feet. "We have reservations for dinner. Hermione and Viktor are going to join us as well."

Harry actually had a bit of a smile. "It will be nice to see them. I know Draco gets to see her all the time at work but it has been some time for me."

He received owls from Hermione a lot but she had been busy with her training lately. He knew next year would be even busier. She and Draco were starting their new jobs and their second year of training then. He had seen Viktor actually a week ago. He had a bit more of a flexible schedule then his wife. He had come to see quidditch at the school and to cheer Harry on as a coach.

Harry went with his husband to the gatehouse to get ready but he felt slightly light headed. "Sev I am not feeling very well."

Severus was worried for his husband did not get sick very often and he hated to admit it unless it was bad. "Maybe you should sit down for a bit."

He tried to direct his husband into a chair but Harry's light headed feeling turned into worse. He grabbed for his husband just before he passed out. Severus had luckily been right at his elbow and caught him before he hit the ground. Scared he scooped his husband into his arms and headed for the fireplace. First he summoned the house elf. He did not want Harry's dads to worry one way or another.

He was surprised when Dobby appeared but only for a moment. "What can I do for master? What be wrong with Master Harry?"

He sighed. "My husband is not feeling well. I don't want to worry his dads. Please just tell them we will meet them at the restaurant a bit late."

Before the elf left he made him promise not to tell Lucius that Harry was unconscious. He was not sure what was wrong. He hoped his husband was a bit over whelmed from the weekend. If there was something actually wrong with his husband he would contact the Malfoys. He took his husband through the floo.

When he got to the hospital he called for a nurse. "My husband has passed out and I don't know what is wrong with him,"

She ushered him into an exam room where he put Harry down on a bed. "I will have a healer in here soon."

He was worried about Harry. He had been telling himself that it was nothing more then exhaustion from the hard day the day before. But as he watched his husband who was still out he was not sure. He had not been this scared since they lost Jamie. When the healer came in his husband was starting to come around.

Harry was confused. "Where are we Sev?"

Severus kissed him. "I have brought you to the hospital Harry. You passed out and you have only now woken up."

The explanation was as much for the healer as for Harry. Harry was a bit shocked and he was looking scared. They both knew if he had simply fainted he should not have been out that long. The healer sent a reassuring smile and said it was not that unheard of. He started running a diagnostic.

He looked up finally. "Have the two of you been trying for a baby?"

Severus nodded. "For about a month now."

The man smiled. "Well I am happy to tell the two of you that you look to be about three weeks pregnant. I'd say you conceived at the end of Easter."

They realized with shock that the baby would have been conceived at the end of their trip to Morocco. The doctor assured them the pregnancy was progressing fine and that Harry must have just been a bit light headed. When he heard about the first miscarriage he added a few extra potions. He confirmed the baby would be due around the end of January.

As they were leaving Severus kissed him. "Remember my love the procedure will make it easier. We will have that baby in our arms this time. I promise."

Harry held to his husband. "I know. I can feel it. I know Jamie will watch over this little one. I will do everything to ensure this little one grows safe and strong."

They both would. There were still the usual worries of stress or physical labour. They would avoid all they had to. Harry would have a baby in his arms this time. They decided they would not tell his dads until they were all at the Burrow the next day. But they did tell Hermione and Viktor after dinner.

He kissed Hermione as they were leaving and whispered. "I jus found out I am three weeks pregnant. We're telling the family tomorrow."

Hermione was shocked but held him close. "Oh Harry I am so happy for you. If any one deserves a baby it is you and Severus. That is such amazing news."

He assured her she could tell her husband. He felt bad telling her first but she would not be at the Burrow the next day. He wanted the family together to tell. He had thought that it was a blessing to find out that weekend. Perhaps it was the Gods way of making him smile. This weekend had been a hard one. But in the mourning for his little son he was given the best news.

Severus was feeling the same way as they went to bed. "The silver lining on the greyest cloud. To find out the day after Jamie was to be born about this one."

Harry kissed his husband. "We will have it all this time won't we? I will have the ultrasound pictures and the baby showers, and the baby in my arms."

Pulling Harry against him he assured his husband they would. The nursery furniture would be found and brought out of storage. For a moment they had considered like Draco and Blaise, waiting this time to tell everyone till the three month mark but they wouldn't. This time things would work. They wanted to share the news.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Weasleys were happy to have the Malfoys and Snapes for dinner the next day. They had known how hard the weekend would be for Harry. The twins had told their parents they had seen Harry and had been worried. Remus had contacted them to assure them Harry had finally let down the boundaries. He had known Harry's brothers were really worried. He had also known they would share those worries with their parents and did not want the family to be panicked either.

Molly came over and hugged Harry. "We're glad to see you smiling Harry. We were a bit worried about you this weekend."

Harry returned the hug. "Friday was pretty hard. But I was reminded I had my husband and family. And the twins reminded I had all of you as well."

Being surrounded by his extended family Harry knew how lucky he had been of late. He had never had family like this when he was growing up. He and Severus were planning on heading to see his Aunt next weekend. He wanted to tell her in person about the baby and not simply in the mail. He knew she'd be so happy. It meant a lot to him she had been there when he lost the baby and then when he had the procedure later.

Fred came over. "You know you look like you're glowing little brother. I didn't notice on Friday but today I have. Is there something you are not telling us?"

Harry had been planning on waiting a bit but he shared a look with his husband. "How about we wait till everyone arrives and then we have some news?"

Though he had confirmed it for Fred no one else had heard or guessed. Fred smiled and pulled him into a second nod. He promised not to tell anyone. Harry had a feeling Fred might not have been the only one who had guessed. He was happy when the other guests finally arrived.

Lucius looked at his son and son in law. "You two look like the cats that ate the canaries over there. What is going on?"

Harry smiled. "It seems the Gods wanted to dry our tears this weekend, over the loss of Jamie. I found out yesterday that I am three weeks pregnant."

The news sent ripples through everyone. For a moment they stared at him wondering if it was true. They were all so thrilled for him. They agreed that the timing of finding out about the baby was definitely perfect. They understood why unlike Draco and Blaise they did not wait till the three month mark either.

Draco was the first one to hug him. "I am so happy for you guys. You'll have the baby this time Harry. I know you will have them in your arms soon enough."

Blaise hugged him as well. "And your son or daughter and our son will be the best of friends. To bad they won't be in the same year in school."

The rules were changing so that you had to be eleven by Christmas instead of the end of July, to start at school. Harry and Draco's babies would not go to school in the same year as each other. He knew they still would be as close as siblings. He and Draco would raise them together. There were no doubts in their minds.

Lucius pulled his son close. "We are so happy for you Harry. I told you it would be when it was ready. You know this family is all behind you."

Harry was in tears but for happy reasons this time. "I know. Thank you father. You have no idea how much the support of everyone here means to me and Sev"

He shared a look with his husband. Severus was never fond of the Weasleys before Harry but he agreed. He had no family to offer the baby. The Malfoys had been his family. This baby would have so much family to love and watch it grow up. But most importantly it would have two loving doting fathers to watch over them.

Remus raised a glass to make a toast. "To the memory of James Sirius who will never be forgotten. And to the news of the beautiful baby to come and their dads."


	10. Chapter 10

Harry had it easy with his first pregnancy he realized. Within a week of learning about his second the morning sickness struck him like a train. He could have done without the early morning wake up calls but he had to admit when it was over he took such pleasure in it. Just knowing that there was that little life in him again felt amazing. The first sonogram just over a month after he found out he was pregnant, they were again in tears but of happiness as they heard the baby's heart beat.

Harry was in tears on the morning of his birthday as he looked at his belly. "It really is today?"

Severus kissed him tenderly on the belly. "It really is today. Today we have our first ultrasound and we get to see our beautiful baby for the first time."

They had actually passed the three month mark a few days before but decided to wait. They could not think of a better way to celebrate his birthday then having an ultrasound. This time Harry had finally convinced his dads to celebrate the anniversary and birthday in one go. Harry and Severus were going away, only to France this time, but not till later in August after the birth of Harry's nephew. Even if they had not been chosen as godfathers they would never have missed the birth.

Severus drew him out of bed. "We should go and have a shower and change. And before you groan you were the one who wanted the first appointment of the day."

Harry smiled. "I wanted to present our ultrasound picture at our party later. Besides you know if everyone is awake when we go, we will have an audience."

Though Harry loved his family and could not wait to show off the picture they had decided to go alone. Severus knew the dads already knew. They had known Harry had put off having the ultrasound for a reason. After loosing Jamie two weeks before he could have an ultrasound they were still a bit surprised he had waited. Severus understood. His husband would not allow a fear to ruin his happiness. He and Severus were doing everything to ensure this baby grew safe and strong in him.

Harry came out of the shower and his hands went to his stomach as they instinctively always seemed to do. "I get to see him today."

Severus kissed him. "We get to see our little one today yes. But we don't know yet my love if it will be another little boy or a girl this time."

He knew his husband would be happy with either. There was a time when Harry had wanted a daughter as deeply as Severus did. They had hoped when the found out about Jamie for a little girl. But now he knew there was a part of his husband who was hoping for a little boy. Severus admitted he was 50/50 now like never before.

Severus took him to the fireplace. "I for one am just glad my love that you are going in on your feet and not being carried in this time."

Harry took the floo powder. "I just hope my morning sickness stays at bay like it has this week. I do not want to have to use a bed pan to throw up in."

Laughing Severus reminded his husband that in the hospitals they did not use something so muggle. But he also reminded Harry he could not blame their baby. Harry had never taken to floo travel well. But Harry had not had morning sickness in nearly a week. He had to admit he would rather not see his husband sick again either.

Harry was a bit dizzy when they got out but still on his feet. "I guess another year older and a bit better at travel. It only took me turning nineteen."

Severus smiled and steered him towards the nurse's station to check in. "Maybe in another decade or so you will not look green around the gills any more."

Elbowing his husband Harry reminded him of his threat to put Severus on diaper duty. Severus really did not think right now it would be too bad. They were both so excited about this little one that they were even looking forward to diapers. They had even offered to baby-sit soon for their new nephew to get in practice. Emma was two now and past the diapers stage. Lucius and Remus had revealed they were trying for another but at their age and with Remus' curse, they had been lucky to have got pregnant the first time around. They could not risk contraceptive spells with a male pregnancy. Harry knew they would not be too hurt if it did not happen. They'd be too busy enjoying their grandchildren.

The same healer who had told them they were pregnant appeared when Harry was on the table. "I must say that you look far better then the last time I saw you."

Harry smiled. "You should have seen me last week when I still had morning sickness. But I agree it feels much better this time."

The healer started preparing him for the ultrasound. Harry had the sonogram done by Poppy at the two month mark. If it was the school year she would have done the ultrasound as well. She could only do a spell. Oddly the muggle ultrasound machine actually gave a better accurate picture with the new 3D technology they had.

The healer smiled when he brought the picture up. "And there is your beautiful baby. And by the looks of it you have a strong healthy heart beat."

Harry was sobbing and his husband was no better. "My little one. My little sweet baby. Is it a boy or a girl healer?"

The man took a moment and then smiled. "I am happy to tell you that you're expecting a very healthy baby boy."

Though Severus had thought he still wanted a daughter the most he had to admit he was just as thrilled with the news as his husband. He still wanted his little girl. He would always be that kind of man who a daughter would be his princess and wrapped about his finger. But after losing Jamie it felt so right to have a son. He kissed his husband and his own face had tears flowing down the cheeks.

The healer handed them several copies of the pictures. "I remember you telling me of your original loss. I am happy this pregnancy is doing so well for you."

Harry thanked the doctor and turned to his husband. "Do we have a little time to shop before we head home? I'd like to buy a bit of blue."

Severus kissed him. "It is your birthday my love. We can be as late as we want to the party. Besides I think we need to get some food in both of you."

Reminded that they had not eaten before they left so he was not ill for the travel, Harry realized he was actually quite hungry. It was a nice change. After months of morning sickness it was good to have an appetite and more then that to know he would actually keep the food down. He never wanted to see a saltine ever again.

At breakfast Severus handed him a gift. "I had to do a bit of color change but I wanted to give this to you this morning after the ultrasound."

Harry opened the gift and the tears came again. "Thank you Sev. This is perfect."

There was a beautiful triple frame which he knew the first picture would be the ultrasound photo. Severus put it in it as Harry looked at the rest of the gift. There was a beautiful chenille blanket which had been green waiting to find out if it needed to be pink or blue. There was also a velveteen rabbit. Both had been turned to blue.

Harry kissed his husband. "This is the kind of birthday gift and celebration I enjoy. Could we not just run away and avoid the rest?"

Severus shook his head. "No my love, we can not. I remind you that it is our anniversary party as well and they'd probably hunt us down if we don' show up."

Sometimes it amazed them both they had been married, well as of tomorrow, for two years. They still felt like honeymooners at times. They had been away on a romantic second honeymoon for their anniversary this time last year. Harry was not disappointed that their trip had to wait this time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though tempted to stay away a bit longer Harry and Severus arrived on time for the party at the manor. After the Morocco theme last year neither of them knew what to expect this time around. It had been inspired by their trip had had been meant for Christmas. Morocco was where their new son was conceived so it had been special for many reasons. Harry was never disappointed by his fathers when they threw a party for him, other then his desire for them not to go over board with it.

Harry was amazed when they walked into the back garden and looked around. "I guess our vacations they have decided as a constant theme for our parties."

Severus laughed. "I think your brother and his husband were a bit sorry we had to put off our trip until the end of the month and not go away tomorrow."

They looked like they were in Paris as the grass had been transformed to look like it was one of the old brick streets of Paris and all the tables to sit at were French bistro tables. There were topiary trees that were transformed into almost exact replicas of French monuments like the Arc de triumph and the Eiffel tower. There was a birthday cake which looked bigger then some wedding cakes, shaped like the Notre Dame cathedral and he could even see a bell ringer in the tower.

He saw his dads coming over from among the guests. "You do realize we are only spending a day or two in Paris. We'll be at the manor in Marseilles after."

Lucius hugged his son. "We knew but the manor was not much of a theme unless we tried to turn this place into a vineyard though we did a bit of that as well."

Beyond the trees in an area where there was a dance floor as there was music he could see they were right. There were some wine barrels for people to sit on when they tired and the stage had a base of one. And there were vines hanging in the air above it like it were a canopy.

Remus kissed his cheek. "We thought you would join us for breakfast this morning. Where were you?"

Harry smiled as his brother came over. "Can we get everyone here to come over so we don't need to repeat this more then once?"

Most of the guests had guessed where they were. Like his dads the fact that Harry was at the three month mark had not gone unnoticed. They knew he had been waiting for the ultrasound. Everyone when they arrived and saw Harry was not there had guessed he was likely away having one.

Severus saw his husband wanted him to do the honours so he did. "We had our ultrasound this morning and we are expecting a healthy baby boy."

Harry showed the ultrasound picture and the rabbit his husband had given him. "In January I will finally have a little boy in my arms."

Everyone was so happy for the couple. Lucius had known that Severus had wanted a daughter the first time but he could see that had changed. It seemed again the Gods were blessing them. Like finding the weekend they should have had Jamie in their arms, they were pregnant again, this was another sign. This was a sign that things would be good for them this time around and that they both deserved this little boy. Severus had told his husband when they lost Jamie that their son was just not ready for life. Now they were being blessed with a son, a son that would be ready for life this time.

Draco clapped him into a hug. "Our little boys are going to be more like brothers then cousins you know. I am so happy they are both little boys."

Harry handed him a copy of the ultrasound for they had ones for his dads and Molly and Arthur as well. "I would not have it any other way Draco."

Barely even able to be in a room without hexing each other when they first met, things had definitely changed. Much of that had been because of the Malfoy role as spies. Now Draco and Harry were not just best friends and legal brothers. They were closer then some twins were. Much of what Harry suffered over the years had caused the bond between the two brothers to strengthen. No one would have thought they had not grown up together. And Sev knew their sons would be as close.

Hermione came over to him. "You should not be too disappointed. I know you hate gifts but most of the gifts here are baby gifts for your son, you know."

Harry hugged her and Viktor. "Thank you guys for being here. And I think I can happily handle some gifts for my little boy. He needs more then I do."

He was hoping as he saw the pile and started opening some of them that this might mean he would not have to endure a baby shower later on. He knew though with his family and friends he would not be so lucky. He knew there would definitely be one. But his husband reminded him when they found out he was pregnant again that Harry had said he wanted it all. He had listed baby shower in the list. Harry knew he was right. And he wanted it. He wanted to have all the normal things.

They were just finishing a fine late French lunch when Draco came over to him. "Harry I have a very different birthday and anniversary gift for you then intended."

Harry looked at Blaise who he realized was as white as a ghost. "My nephew? You're giving birth to my nephew?"

Blaise nodded. "The contractions started about ten minutes ago. I hope you don't mind sharing your birthday with your nephew."

Harry laughed. "It means that maybe the family attention will be on your son and not me next year. I am thrilled. Now we need to get you to the hospital."

Though Harry felt a bit bad about leaving his own party he had to o. He could not be any where but at the hospital when his nephew was born. His dads assured him it was okay and they actually were of course coming as well. The other guests promised to see the gifts into the gate house and see themselves away. They more then understood the family running off to be with the new dads to be at the hospital with the couple.

In the sitting room at the hospital Remus looked at Harry. "You could have stayed for the rest of the party. It will likely be hours."

Harry smirked. "It is my party and I can leave it if I want to. Besides you never know when Blaise might need someone to go and get ice chips for him."

Laughing his dads reminded him there was a husband and nursing staff and magic to do that but they knew Harry would never have stayed behind. Even if the baby was born the next day he would stay here for his brother and Blaise. Even if the party had not already disbanded back home there was no sending him back.

Severus squeezed his husband's hand. "I doubt it will take more then an hour or so. First time male labour usually does not last long. If he is lucky."

Remus smiled at Emma. "She was not so long to make her entrance into the world but I believe Narcissa said she was in labour for 24hours. But she is female."

There were always exceptions either way. Harry hoped for his brother and brother in law's sake that Blaise was not in labour for too long. He knew it would be him in six months time and he hoped he would not be in labour too long either. He had the comfort that his baby was a Malfoy in every way but by blood and he hoped the blood might be in his favour.

About two hours later a nurse came out. "The proud new daddies would like you to come in now."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco and his husband were both in bed together and a small bundle of blue was in Draco's arms now. They learned the baby was born about an hour before, but the daddies had been given some time to nurse and to bond with their son before company came in. The family of course understood that.

Blaise looked at them. "Come in and meet your precious new grandson, nephew, and godson."

Harry beamed as he was handed the baby by his brother. "This is so amazing. I know I am Uncle to the Weasley kids but this is different. This is so amazing."

Remembering the tears when they had told Harry they were pregnant they were so happy to see him like this. They knew the news he had his own son on the way definitely made it easier. Harry had been genuinely happy for them from the start but it was very obvious this time.

Lucius reached for his first born grandson. "Let me and Remus have our turn while you have a chance to sign the paper work as the godfathers of your nephew."

Harry reluctantly handed his nephew over. "Go and see your new grandfather little one."

Both Remus and Lucius were beaming as they looked at their first born grandchild. This time next year they would have two little grandsons to run around after. The image made their smiles grow. They were so happy for Draco and Blaise who they had never seen as happy as they were right now.

Severus finished signing the papers. "And what name have you two chosen for the newest member of the Malfoy family."

Blaise reminded him. "And Zaibini though I am sad my parents are away for another two days. We have named our son Dante Chiron Malfoy-Zaibini."

The Zaibinis had spent much of Blaise's life in Italy when he was little as his family was from there originally on his mother's side and they took Dante from the Zaibini family tree. Chiron was a minor planet in the outer solar system and honoured Draco's Black family roots, including his mother and brother who was Lord Black since he came of age. They had decided since the baby had two daddies the could not choose between them for the honour of the middle name.

Author note: Dante (Latin) everlasting was inspired by Dante's Inferno as well since Draco means dragon (fire). Link to the Italian heritage mentioned of Blaise.

Chiron (Greek) hand. Chiron was the centaur who helped train Hercules and other Greek heroes like Jason. Chiron is not only the name of an asteroid in the centaur asteroid group but is also a minor planet of the outer solar system, once mistakenly believed a moon of Saturn. Fulfills both Black traditions of names from Greek myth or from Space. Draco comes from it but also Narcissa and of course Uncle Harry is now Lord Black.


	11. Chapter 11

Halloween weekend was always full of surprises and it was going to bring one for Harry that he was not going to be happy for. He should have known they were going to have a shower. He had told Blaise he had to have one. He should have known his brother and brother in law would spear head it with some help from the dads and the Weasleys of course. It was a quidditch weekend and the Halloween dance so it had to be at school but that just meant they had to be more creative then usual.

Saturday afternoon Harry was in an amazing mood. "Well that is the one good thing about the Slytherin/Gryffindor game. Either way I am a winning coach."

Severus drew him into his arms. "You know you secretly cheer for your snakes. You know you can't deny you were happy that they won last year."

Harry shook his head. "Okay it is good that they kept the winning streak going for a third year. But you know I love both my teams and cheer for them both."

Severus of course knew that. There had been some surprise when Harry had agreed to coach both teams. They thought that he might have been a bit conflicted. Madam Hooch coached two teams but not rivals like this. But even Professor McGonagall had said that it was a good idea. She had known Harry well enough. She knew that he would not play favourites. She had encouraged Harry to take the opportunity.

Harry as surprised when Draco appeared from the stands with Dante in his arms. "Hey what are you two doing here? I didn't know you'd be coming."

Draco smiled and handed Dante over to his Uncle's waiting arms."Blaise is busy working this weekend for his dad and we decided to come see you three."

Harry smiled and looked down at his stomach. In the three months since Dante was born Harry had definitely started showing. Blaise complained it was not fair that Harry was a quidditch player before. Blaise had been as big as Harry was now, when he was four months. Harry really though as soon as he started showing he had quickly. He had gone from just loosing his six pack abs to a nice orange size grapefruit. It could really not even be seen when he was in his robes.

Draco walked with them towards the house. "Blaise thinks that he needs to slip you some weight gain potions or something. You really make him jealous."

Harry laughed. "I am on enough potions as it is. The healers assure us that it is just because of my six pack before. Your nephew is growing right on track."

Severus had been relieved when he had stopped having to give him extra nutrient potions. But that glee had soon been replaced. His husband had some quite unique cravings. He was just glad that Harry had not had the mood swings that he knew Blaise and definitely Lucius had. Harry was definitely the golden boy. Pregnancy kept easy on him after morning sickness. Severus could deal with the cravings and having to give the odd back rub. He was just thrilled like Harry for the baby.

Harry was a bit confused when they did not head for the dungeons. "Where are we going?"

Severus kissed him tenderly. "We thought we would take you to cheer up your lions over their loss."

Harry thought that they were definitely up to something. His husband d was not about to take him with his brother and Dante to cheer up the lions. He was even more confused when he noticed what hall they were in. He realized that they were heading for the room of requirements. He stopped dead in his tracks. He knew what was happening and he turned to leave.

Draco stopped him. "Where do you think you're going little brother?"

Harry looked at him. "I am taking your son hostage and am going to keep him until you and my husband there send all those guests home."

Severus stopped him. "You know you told Blaise and Draco they had to have a baby shower. The same goes for you. I believe your words, all first time daddies do."

Reminded that he had also asked for this Harry gave in. He knew his husband was right. He just hated when his family used his own words against him. It was just like his husband to remember something like that.

As he was about to open the door Severus kissed him. "I promised when we found out we would have everything and your list included a baby shower."

Harry laughed. "Fine. I admit it. In the emotions of the moment I said it. But you're going to sleep on the couch for the next week."

Draco took his son. "I think after you see the surprise your husband has for you when you get home from the party, you might forgive him for this."

The room of requirements was full of blue balloons and there were tons of people. He had o idea why they thought he needed more. He had received dozens of things for the baby for his birthday. But he had to admit when he got over the desire not to have one, everyone there brought tears. There was the Weasleys and their spouses or in the case of the twins their girlfriends who were Harry's old quidditch buddies. Katie was there and to his laughter so was Oliver. Neville as well but he came with Luna. There was Pansy and Millie from among the snakes. He was really touched when he saw that his Aunt had come.

Petunia hugged him. "Your dads picked me up. I was so happy to come. They assure me they'll bring me when your son is born."

Harry had tears streaming down his cheeks. "Thank you for coming. I might forgive my husband and dads for you being here."

As he greeted the others he had to admit that it was amazing still how close he had become to her and Dudley. They had been there a lot for him. Harry was just glad that they were there, they had brought tons of his cravings and that there were no baby shower games. Harry received the usual clothes and books and strollers and other items, quilt from Molly and the cutest baby quidditch robes from the snakes but he was touched there was a Gryffindor patch on them as well. Draco and Blaise had given him a beautiful baby\s first year book, a book of fairy tales and a beautiful blue bassinette like the one that they had given their dads for Emma but blue.

His dads and Emma gave them the beautiful traditional platinum rattle for their son. "To keep traditions alive. We will add the name when you choose."

Severus saw his husband's tears and kissed him. "I know you're thinking of the one I gave you last Christmas for Jamie. You know he is watching over us."

Harry returned the kiss and he knew his husband was right. He also knew that he would watch over his brother. Harry managed to dry the tears for the rest of the party but they came back when they got downstairs and Harry found out what Draco had been talking about. It really was a joint surprise from his husband and dads.

Severus led him into the nursery. "I wanted to make sure it was perfect. The nursery at home and the gate house are identical copies down to the very toys."

Harry stared at the room. "Sev, thank you. This is so amazing."

The walls were plastered over for warmth and the floors covered in soft blue carpet now. The furniture was set up like it had been the first time. There was blue and white bedding now though and on the rocking chair. There was a quidditch mobile. The walls were covered in murals and the roof looked like the Great Hall as they had done for Emma. His son's walls though looked like Hogwarts and its grounds. And there were many of the creatures like Fang, Buckbeak and more. Even Hedwig was near the crib. It was just the nursery that he had pictured for his little son.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Christmas that year was definitely a more festive mood. They made the trip out to the stones on Christmas Eve as the year before but everyone was in a better mood. Though it was Dante's first Christmas he was only six months old and it would not be till next year when he really could get into the gifts. Blaise and Draco had spent the eve as always with Blaise's parents and arrived for gift opening the next morning with the Malfoys.

Severus took Dante for an exactl eight month pregnant Harry did not really have the lap to accommodate his nephew any more. "Not jealous any more?"

Blaise laughed and shook his head. "Our nephew is definitely grown to a watermelon but I still think he is much smaller then I was at this stage."

They had been to the doctor the day before and had been told the baby was a really good size and was progressing nicely. They had entered the final month. Male pregnancies did have a tendency to be premature but the healer said the baby had reached a stage in development there was not a lot of concern. The baby could have been born two weeks before and could have avoided an incubator by chance. Harry knew Draco had been five weeks premature and never in an incubator but he had every intention of keeping his son in him as long as he could. He wanted his boy as big and healthy as possible.

Harry reached out and kissed his nephew on the head. "I can't believe this time next year we will have two little boys tearing into gifts."

Lucius looked at where Emma was already at work on her gifts. "Joined by their very proud and very young Aunt over there. Hard to believe she is nearly three."

Her big brothers tended to agree with their dads. They could still remember when Emma was born. They had been so happy to be big brothers. They still were. It did seem odd at times that their sister would still be in school when their kids entered it. But they were happy for it. They'd be happy if their dads managed another.

Harry opened his first gift. "A new subscription to my quidditch magazine? I am surprised. I would have thought something for the baby."

Draco laughed. "We have given our nephew more then enough. Besides his daddy gets to have gifts as well. Besides that is the traditional give for you."

Smiling Harry was reminded that Draco had given it to him every Christmas since they became brothers. In fact Harry had given him his own every Christmas. They often laughed that they wrapped it. They always knew what each other would give them. Blaise and Severus reminded their husbands they were adults and could actually buy their own subscriptions. But neither man had any doubt the brothers would likely continue the tradition well after they were old and gray.

Severus tossed a gift at Blaise. "I think we have learned by now to argue that they are old enough. Here open your gift from us."

Harry looked over at Blaise. "We decided one of your gifts was for Dante. Or at least one for Dante that you needed to open for him."

They were touched when they opened the box and found a beautiful crystal ornament for the tree. There were snakes on it for Dante's dads were both Slytherins as well as his uncles and godfathers, and one grandfather. There was a lion head on it as well and Harry reminded them that Remus was a Gryffindor in the past.

Remus smiled from where he now commandeered his grandson. "I think I should have an honorary resort. I am starting to feel out numbered around here."

Lucius kissed his husband. "Even if it was possible I would say no. I for one like my lovely lion. Besides I think that you're house would protest that."

He was not only the only lion in the group but Remus had bee named head of Gryffindor. McGonagall finally realized she did not have the time. Harry often thought it was a bit funny married to one head of house and the son of another. It was one reason he said that he could definitely be unbias for the quidditch teams.

Severus kissed his husband on the belly. "I can not wait to have this little one in our arms next year and be feeding him a bottle."

Harry saw that his dad was doing so with Dante. "I might be back on caffeine by then. I don't think I'd likely be nursing when he is nearly a year old."

There was a chance but they would decide then. Blaise was still nursing of course but as his son got a bit older he sued a bottle with his milk more and more. He had known the family would want to hold Dante as much as they could and had brought bottles with him. As Dante was passed to his other grandfather to burp, he had known he was right to do so.

Harry rested his head against his husband. "I can only imagine the scene at the Burrow. You should be happy that we are going tomorrow and not today."

Severus kissed him. "You know that I don't mind spending time with your family as they care about you Harry. But I am happy for quiet Christmas day as well."

As much as Severus had never thought the day would come he had to admit the Weasleys had grown on him. He had accepted their invites with a smile over the past year. He knew how much they meant to his husband. He also knew that they would be an important part of his son's life. He had no family to give his son. Harry's dads and brother were the only family Severus had. He would be happy for his son to have other Aunts and Uncles and a second set of grandparents as well.

When they were going for dinner Blaise noticed that Harry's hands went to his back. "Are you sure you're okay Harry?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Don't worry your husband or mine please. My back is just stiff from the extra weight on it. Nothing else."

Though Blaise was not sure whether to believe him he dropped it for now. He knew that back pains could be the early signs of labour. He reminded himself though that Harry was not due until the 25th of January and he knew all too well the pain from the extra weight of a baby. Sweats had become his best friend as well.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the day before New Year 's Eve though the back pains had become constant and Harry knew something was wrong. He knew what the healers said about the baby but he was scared. He had been uncertain if it was what was happening but when after reading he tried to stand and was in agony he knew he could not deny it.

He called for Dobby. "Find my husband please. Tell him I need him right away."

Dobby bobbed his head. "Right away."

Harry knew his husband was up at the manor with his dads for they were still at the gatehouse. Harry tried to get to his feet and was just struggling into his cloak when his husband and his dads and Emma came through the floo.

Severus had been worried for his husband's back pains had not gone unnoticed by him. "You have gone into labour?"

Harry nodded his head. "I think so. The back pains have become like a knife in my spine. I think you need to take me to the hospital now."

His dads had come for they were certain that was what it was. Harry was ushered through the floo and soon he was in a bed hooked up to monitoring spells and potions. The healer confirmed his body was already starting to form the canal. The labour was not moving quickly but there was little chance they could stop it.

Lucius kissed his son. "You know the healer said the baby was far enough along that he would be healthy. Draco was much earlier and he came home in a week."

Harry nodded but held to his husband and to his father. "I know. I know the healer said that and Draco was. But Narcissa was a woman and after Jamie..."

They knew that he was really scared. Male babies could be smaller then babies that were born from males. And after losing Jamie he was on edge. They kept assuring him that his son would be healthy and strong. They knew there was some chances that they were wrong but they prayed that they were just picking up on him.

Draco appeared in the door. "Blaise is contacting the Weasleys and getting your Aunt and cousin for us Harry. You know your son will be here safe and healthy."

Harry looked at his brother. "My son and Dante will be playing won't they Draco? They will go to school together and play."

Coming to his brother's side Draco assured Harry they would. He reminded Harry since his son looked like he was to be born on the 30th of December they would be able to start school the same year as each other with the new rules of being born before New Years. Draco was desperate to give his brother some hope. He kept talking about their sons who would be more brothers then cousins and how they would be in the same house and play quidditch together.

The healer came in. "I am going to take a look and see how this is progressing."


	12. Chapter 12

Even with his dads and husband with him Harry was in an absolute panic. He watched as the doctor was examining him to see how it was going. The pain was limited thanks to the potions and his husband assured him the baby's heart beat was good from the monitors. But he would not believe it till his son was safe in his arms.

The healer looked up. "It seems that your labour is progressing fast here. You are fully dilated and this little one will soon make his entrance."

Harry was still anxious and scared. He had planned on a birth at Hogwarts with Poppy to deliver the baby. "Is he going to be okay?"

The healer smiled. "Your baby is well developed and a good size. Your husband is right, his heart beat is strong."

Harry knew that the healer was telling the truth or so he believed it to be. Unlike his husband and dads who might just be trying to reassure him. Harry clung to his husband as another contraction had started and they even with the potions were becoming more and more intense. The healer left him for some time. It was about an hour later when they got close enough that he would need to start pushing.

Draco came back in from the hall. "Blaise has arrived with your Aunt and cousin. They send their love and will come in when the baby is here."

Harry was between contractions so he smiled when he heard that. "Thank your husband for bringing them for me. I am happy she will be here."

The Weasleys were there as well which was no surprise at all. The healer though cut off talk and said it was time to push. Draco and his dads remained there but Remus ad Draco took a step back. Lucius had been surprised when Harry had grabbed for him.

Lucius kissed his son on the head. "Are you sure? Your dad or your brother..."

Harry shook his head. "Please father."

Smiling he kissed his son again and assured Harry he would be there if he waned him. He was reminded of when Severus had helped Harry with his scars. Harry had only gone through it the first weeks because Lucius was by his side. Back then it was because his father was new to him and he was not afraid to show him he was hurt or scared like he was to Remus and Draco. Now he knew it was because Harry loved Lucius as deeply as Remus and due to that earlier experience, he depended on him sometimes more for his strength.

The healer looked up a he finished pushing through another one. "I can see the baby crowning here Harry. With the next contraction you're going to have to harder."

Harry grimaced. "I am pushing as hard as I can. I can't do this any more. It hurts."

Severus kissed him and brought out a little stuffed bear. "Yes you can. Just picture our precious little boy in our arms. Just picture our sweet little man."

Clinging to his husband and his father though absolutely exhausted Harry started pushing as best as he could. He was so tired and it hurt so badly but he wanted his little boy in his arms. He was about to give up when his son came into the world.

As he collapsed back against the pillows the room filled with the amazing sounds of a baby crying as the doctor smacked him. "Here is your beautiful little prince."

Harry caught sight of his son and he had tears streaming down his cheeks. "How is he?"

The healer smiled. "I will let my nurse give him a check up but he looks good. His lungs are healthy."

Harry wanted to see his son but Severus reminded his husband the healer was right. The nurse needs to examine their son and make sure he was okay. Besides the healer was busy getting him cleaned up. The canal needed to be closed and he would need fresh sheets and a gown.

Harry looked at his husband. "Go see our son and cut his cord please. Tell me how he looks."

Severus kissed him. "If you're sure."

Nodding Harry smiled as his husband had to stop himself from running to the area where the nurse was. He could not see his son but he could see the look on his husband's face. He had never seen Severus happier even on their wedding day. It was the same look his dads had when Emma was born. When his husband came back he had a small blue bundle in his arms and sat down on the bed with Harry and placed the baby in his arms. Their son was the spitting image of Severus right down to his silky hair and long gingers except for his nose thankfully and when he opened them, he had Harry's green eyes.

Harry looked at the healer though before they left. "He is healthy right?" Even holding his son in his arms he was not sure.

The healer nodded. "Your son is healthy. I want to keep you three days just to be careful but he can stay here in your room with you instead of the nursery."

Harry practically cried in relief. His dads and brother came over for a look but the left him and his husband time to bond with their little boy. He could see from their relief they had been just as worried as Harry was about the baby born so early. The healer helped show Harry how to nurse as his little boy needed one.

Harry did break into tears as his son latched on. "This is incredible Sev. I have never felt anything like it. I can't believe this little guy is mine, ours."

Severus kissed him tenderly. "Yes he is our little prince. I know three days is a bit longer then we planned but he will be home soon. Healthy, strong and safe."

Harry and his husband spent an hour together watching their little boy nurse and after burping as he drifted off. Neither could take their eyes off his precious face. He understood his husband's look earlier for he was more in love with this little boy then he ever imagined possible. He had waited so long for this moment.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone in the waiting room had been so excited to find out that the baby was born healthy and strong. They thought it was the Malfoy grandsons being intent on going to school with each other. The babies were both stubborn as their daddies.

Molly shared a smile with Remus. "Heaven help the school when Dante Malfoy-Zaibini and Baby boy Snape in there start school. They will be a handful."

Blaise looked up from his sleeping son. "I think Severus will be thrilled if he is headmaster by then. I don't think he could handle being head of house by then."

Though one would be his son and the other would be his nephew, the thought made them all laugh. There was oddly no argument that both would be snakes. After all both boys had snakes for both of their dads. Technically Harry had been a lion once but he was a born snake. Family was not always in the same house but usually.

The nurse appeared in the doorway finally. "The dads are ready to show off their son now. You can all come in."

Petunia beamed when she heard the news. "I always regretted I was not there when Lily gave birth to my nephew, she asked. I am honoured to be here."

His dads smiled and knew that Harry was just as happy she was there for him. The closeness they had achieved over the last few years meant a lot to Harry. He had a family he loved more then life who shared no blood but he definitely was happy to have his only blood family in his life as well. Well now he had his little boy too.

The two dads were together in the bed and Severus had finally commandeered his son for a while. "Come in everyone and meet our precious little boy."

Petunia came over since Draco and his dads had seen him first. "He is beautiful Harry. Thank you for letting me be here. I always regretted not being here for Lils."

Hugging his Aunt he would not have had it any other way Harry also hugged his cousin as well. He wanted them to both be a part of his son's life now. Having grown up with no family for his Aunt and cousin had never been able to be close to him when he was a kid, he wanted to give his little boy all the family he could.

Molly accepted the baby and looked down at the little boy. "He is quite the beauty Harry. You know this little one is definitely a grandson to us."

Harry nodded. "I appreciate that Molly and you know I would not have it any other way."

As the baby was making his rounds the nurse came in with the paper work. Harry and Severus knew everyone was excited to learn the name but they decided to dangle that for a bit. They handled the godparents first.

Harry looked at his brother. "We decided that we could not pick a better godfather for my little boy then his proud Uncle Draco."

Draco beamed as he looked over at his nephew. "You know that I would be honoured."

They had considered asking Blaise as well but Harry and his husband had decided to go for the traditional, a godfather and a godmother. They had made an almost as obvious choice for the godmother. Harry loved Draco as if they were raised brothers but his other choice was someone who meant nearly as much to him.

He smiled. "We considered you Blaise but we wanted more traditional. I have asked if Hermione would be his godmother. She is unfortunately away right now."

Blaise smiled and hugged him. "You know I definitely understand even if we named you both for Dante. I know Hermione has been like a sister for you for years."

Hermione had been honoured when he had asked. He had considered Blaise or Luna; one of the Weasleys but Hermione was there from day one. Luna was his sister but so was Hermione, She had met him on the train when they were eleven and they had always been there. She and her husband were in Bulgaria for the holidays with his family. Since the baby was not due for three weeks she had not thought there was a chance she would miss his birth. She could sign the forms later on.

Lucius looked at his grandson he had finally claimed. "And what name have you guys finally settled on for our precious little grandson here?"

Harry was given the honours. "We have decided to name our little guy Robert Triton Snape."

Severus explained. "Triton is the largest moon of Neptune for his Black heritage but is also a flower in the Iris family for Lily, and Petunia."

Harry looked at his son. "Robbie was to be born on January 25th, Robert Burns' night. We decided because tomorrow is New Year's Eve the name was still fitting."

They had wanted to honour some family traditions and like his sister and nephew they took inspiration from literature. He knew both his dads loved Robert Burns. Among other things Robbie Burns was the writer of the poem used for the lyrics of Auld Lang Syne, the famous song sung on New Years.

Remus kissed his grandson. "Sirius and your mother would be honoured to be included in your little boy here Harry. You know they and James are watching."

Harry nodded. "And so is little Jamie. But we wanted to honour you two as well. You guys inspired Robert and we chose a moon because of you father."

Their first son had been named to honour Harry's beloved godfather and birth father. They had wanted this time to honour some family traditions instead and give their little boy hi own name. They had definitely been inspired to go unique when Draco had chosen to name his little boy Dante.

Arthur looked t them. "I think the dads probably could use some rest as the baby is sleeping. There will be plenty of time for us to visit."

Petunia was one of the last to leave and came to kiss both her nephews, with Dudley. "I am touched you included me in that honour. Thank you Harry."

There had been a time when Harry was growing up he may never have considered a floral name. He had never been close to his Aunt. But she had shown her true colors when her husband was arrested. Emma was named to honour Lily and Narcissa. Robbie was named to honour both Evans sisters.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

New Years had not been that exciting being in the hospital but three days after Robbie was born he and his dad were released. The healer was right and Harry's little boy was quite the healthy little fighter. He was also a very content newborn and had never made much of a fuss. Draco and Blaise said it was not fair at all.

Harry was touched to find a little party when they arrived back at school. "You guys did not have to do this."

Lucius hugged his son. "You missed New Years when you were in the hospital and since all the kids went home we were able to do a bit of a party up here."

Harry knew that it was all to show off the baby for the teachers wanted to see him as well. He was touched though to have them there. But there was one person he was even happier to see. Robbie's godmother had finally made an appearance.

She reached over and scooped Robbie into her arms. "He is so beautiful. I should have known he'd come early so he could go to school with his cousin over there."

Harry laughed and kissed her cheek. "I was disappointed you could not be there Hermione. But you could not have known. You and Viktor deserved a holiday."

Standing by his wife he saw the smile and glimmer in the eyes of Viktor. He knew that it would be another year and a half likely at least before they had kids. Hermione had been quite clear she would not try for one until she was done law school. Viktor was happy to be patient but Harry knew he'd love a baby.

Minerva raised her glass. "To the New Year and to our own little nearly New Year's baby. Welcome Robby to Hogwarts."

Severus laughed but raised his glass. "He will be starting school not for another eleven years but I guess he will be here till then. Thank you for all your wishes."

No one could miss the absolute look of peace and heaven in both dads as they looked at their little boy. They had all been there when he lost Jamie. They knew they would never forget their first son but their new little boy's birth had definitely started healing old wounds. For Harry even older ones.

Author note: Robert Triton Snape: Robert (English) means bright fame, Name in honour of my absolute favourite poet of all time Robbie Burns. He wrote the Auld Lang Syne which to any who don't know is that annoying song sung at midnight at least in North America on New Year. Robbie Burns's night is always celebrated January 25th which was the day the baby was originally due. In honour of the poetry and literary loving grandfathers as well as when he was born.

Triton (Greek) of the third. Honours Black tradition (Draco, Sirius, Tonks, Andromeda who he is close to all of them) of both Greek myth and space. Triton is the original merman, he was son of Poseidon and was the messenger of the sea where Hermes was on soil and air. Triton is the largest moon of Neptune which is the Roman name for his father Poseidon. Triton is also a genus of flowering plant in the Iris family, to honour Lily and Petunia.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry did not find it too hard to settle into life with Robbie. He knew being an apprentice made it a bit easier. He knew when they added to the family and he was a full professor he might need to take some real time off. He knew though he would be more used to this being a father. Dobby had been thrilled to be asked to be the nanny elf. Harry had done marking and returned to coaching right away but did not return to the classroom until April. He got his hours in with his marking and helping with all of the lesson plans and more. He would be done his apprenticeship in June and in September would be Professor Malfoy, the new one. His father would be retiring of course and going back to business full time and his dad would take over transfiguration.

Lucius came into his husband's office to find him and his son. He shared a smile with Remus. "I just came back."

Remus looked up. "How did it go?"

Lucius smiled and nodded his head. Harry was confused and looked back and forth between his dads. He had thought his dad was in London on business for it was Saturday afternoon. His father had left the day before. He had been doing more and more business away.

Seeing his son' confusion Lucius smiled. "It seems good that you and your father are making me retire as I won't need to take time off from two jobs."

The words sunk in. "You're pregnant again? I knew you guys had hoped you might be able to have another but I..."

Remus kissed him. "We had started to give up hope. The healers had suggested we top trying or risk having a miscarriage but it turn out we're pregnant again."

It brought a huge smile to Harry. It seemed funny that his new sister or brother would be younger then Dante and Robbie. But he reminded himself Emma was just turning three in a few months time in June. He knew the baby would be older then some nephews and nieces for both Harry and Draco were planning on others.

Lucius still had a surprise for Remus. "There should be no worries about a loss. It turns out we were right but more right then expected. I am three months along."

It was the first week in April and they had been trying since Emma was a year old. They had not told their sons they were trying again until last summer. They had told them for they had though they were pregnant. It had been a false positive. Close to two years of trying and numerous false positives they had seriously been considering the doctor's advice. It had taken time for Emma but nothing like this. They were jut grateful that they had not had any miscarriages as their son had.

Remus put a hand on his husband's stomach. "This is incredible. That means we should have a little one in October."

Lucius nodded. "I talked to Poppy and she will do the ultrasound for us tomorrow. I thought since the boys were bringing Dante, it would be perfect."

Harry swore he would not tell anyone or go running to his brother with the news. They knew the only reason he would likely be able to hold his tongue was the fact that his brother no longer lived here at school with them. The men wanted to tell Draco and Blaise in person. They were having a hard time believing they were three months away from celebrating their oldest grandson's first birthday and were talking about a baby of their own. Lucius was still going to take on more of his personal business again but he would do as he had with Emma and limit any business travel while this one was little.

Draco was nearly as shocked as Harry had been when he learned. They had both been happy for their dads when they said they were trying for another one. Harry was surprised when he and Draco were told how long they had actually been trying. They were pleased it had worked for them.

Draco looked at Dante. "You do realize our siblings and kids are going to be in school, I mean different years, but together. And maybe some Krums as well."

Harry laughed. "Hermione let it drop her and Viktor plan on starting to try this winter as she is nearly done her studies. I was a bit surprised but happy for them."

Unlike Draco whose husband had been willing to take maternity leave and do some work from home Hermione wanted to be the one to stay home. She did not want to take a year off from her training though so she had planned on waiting. She would finish her last year in the start of June. If she got pregnant in the winter she would deliver after she graduated. The internship she had with Malfoy industries had turned into an actual job this past year for her and Draco. She would want a job as an attorney but if she got pregnant she would continue working for Malfoy while pregnant at first and get a paid maternity leave. Lucius had actually suggested it.

Poppy smiled when they all came pouring into the infirmary to have the ultrasound. I should have known this would be a family occasion. It always seems to be."

Harry looked down at Robbie in his arms. "I was hoping this little one would be born here in the infirmary with you to deliver him. Just like you did Emma."

She had been a bit disappointed for she cared deeply for Harry as well as Severus of course. She had bee there when he lost the first baby. He had proudly shown off his son to her as on as they returned to school. She had to admit even those with none of the blood, all Malfoy babies seemed to be pretty beautiful and strong.

Poppy looked at the dads when they were starting the test. "Hoping for a son or daughter this time? I knew the wish last time."

"Daughter." They both said and with a laugh Lucius explained. "Not that we'd not be delighted with a third son but we'd like to balance it out."

Since there had been two sons to the family recently they were in need of some pink. They thought if it was another daughter that she and Emma would grow up close. They were three years apart but they would still play and such. And if Harry and Severus had their wish in another year and so she would have a little niece to play with as well. Draco and Blaise wanted one as well.

Poppy brought the image up on the screen. "And there is your beautiful new baby. And I am very happy to say the baby is healthy and strong."

Remus kissed his husband and looked at her. "So is Emma getting a little playmate or do we have some more testosterone coming into our lives?"

When she told them the gender of the baby everyone in the room laughed. They were given copies of the picture. Lucius and Remus were not surprised when their sons asked if they could name their new sibling. The dads thought since they had done such a good job naming Emma, they could trust them to name their newest sibling. They had no doubt after the unique names thought up for their grandsons, that the boys would be creative as well.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The end of the year had brought a lot of excitement Harry's snakes had won their third straight quidditch cup. And Severus' house won the house cup. Emma celebrated a pink pony themed third birthday party. And Harry officially completed his apprenticeship. In September he would be a full fledged professor and have his own classes and proper office. Robbie would actually be spending a few days a week at the Burrow as Molly had insisted she would love to have him there.

For once Harry was happy for his birthday when he woke up. Severus kissed him. "Happy twentieth birthday my love."

Harry pulled him into a kiss. "It will be. I can never thank Dante enough for making his entrance on my birthday. He can steal the limelight from me today."

Laughing Severus assured his husband that the child likely would. The family loved Harry but a first birthday was definitely more special then a twentieth. Harry was one of two guests of honour of course. The family had been creative to come up with a theme for both of them. The real celebration Harry cared for was the next day. He and his husband would be celebrating their three year anniversary. Again they were taking a holiday. His dads had decided that the men were just too plain stubborn to treat themselves to expensive trips they could more then afford so as anniversary gifts planned a trip for them every year. Harry reluctantly agreed to leave Robbie for two weeks with his grandfathers to allow his husband to whisk him away on a romantic trip to a safari in Kenya.

Severus produced a tray of breakfast in bed. "You know I think our trip will be inspiration again. I mean a safari is a good theme for both us and your nephew."

Harry laughed and agreed. "I was thinking the same thing. Merlin only knows there might be a jungle of wild animals running around the manor when we arrive."

For the first time Harry and Severus were not in the gatehouse. That summer they had spent two weekends there but the rest were just day visits. They wanted now that they had their son to have a more common life. Now that Harry was a dad himself he had not had the need to be as physically close with his dads. Well he was with them day in and day out during the summer and of course holidays they were at the manor of course.

Harry was eating some French toast when he was confused. "Where is our son? He should be up demanding a feeding by now."

Severus kissed him and motioned to an empty bottle he had also brought in. "Me and the little man decided daddy needed more rest. He is back out again."

Their seven month old was still such a sweet tempered baby. Dante was an amazing child but he kept his daddies busy. Robbie on the other hand had never been much trouble. He fussed very little and slept through the nights most of the time except when hungry. Harry did not mind the feedings and the diapers at all. He loved being a daddy more then he had ever imagined. Every new thing their son managed like his first smile, the first time he rolled over, he and his husband took delight in. He had seen it with Emma and even Dante who now could stand and take a few steps holding to furniture, but was not walking on his own yet, but this was different. It being his own child made it far more special and touching.

Severus led his husband towards the shower eventually. "You know besides you will make it up to them. I know your dads will get another baby shower."

Harry shrugged. "Well father was the first time dad last time but Dad has not had one. Besides after all these parties they throw, they deserve some pay back."

For a moment Severus felt like reminding his husband that his dads would likely turn around and do the same to him when they got pregnant again. Instead he kept his tongue on the matter. He did not need to pick a fight especially on Harry's birthday. He wanted today special and he was excited about tomorrow. Like Harry he was reluctant to leave Robbie but not as much as Harry. He loved his son as dearly as Harry did but they had not had more then a weekend of quality time since his birth. He had spent a weekend here or there in the past few months with his Uncles or grandfathers.

When they arrived, at the same time as his brothers and Dante none of them were surprised. "A safari theme? I knew it would be."

Draco smiled and nodded."We thought it was the likely option as a theme that would suit you and Dante both. He is pretty excited for his big day."

Dante was even more a little Malfoy then the day he was born and he would be a heart breaker. His eyes were big as he took in the party. There was a tent but it looked like a camping tent instead of the usual party ones, making them feel like a safari tent. The usual finely manicured topiary trees and gardens had been transformed into an African plane and there was though no wild beasts running around wild. Quite the extensive muggle menagerie there for the kids to see. There was a full grown elephant that Harry had no idea how his dad got there for the kids to ride, there was a baby lion, there was a huge boa, there were three monkeys and there was even a zebra as well. Harry wondered if they had been borrowed from a zoo with some useful spells. For the many adult guests as it was Harry's birthday as well and all of his friends had been invited and the Weasleys there was African drumming and a show of dancers. There was a place to try spear throwing too. The food had a definite tropical theme. There were two cakes, one shaped as a zebra for Dante and one that looked like a little wedding cake, with tropical flowers for Harry. As many years as he was a Malfoy Harry never stopped being amazed with what his dads came up with for their birthdays.

A six month pregnant Lucius came to greet the two birthday boys with Remus at his side. "I hope that this suits both of our birthday boys."

Harry kissed his father on the cheek. "I think it is pretty cool but I am not sure about Dante over there. I am not sure if he even likes animals, or Robbie either."

That of course brought great laughter for Dante was already trying to get at the animals. Blaise laughed and took his so over to the petting zoo and after a few more moments of talking with his dads Harry took Robbie over as well. Sharing a birthday with Dante and having Robbie with him, definitely was an improvement. Dante though after gifts decided that he really needed to steal the attention once and for all from his Uncle.

Harry turned around shocked when he heard. "Ary." It was not the word for his nephew had said it before but that Dante was taking wobbly steps unaided to him.

Blaise smiled as Harry knelt down to open his arms for the boy. "He has been practicing all week and it seems he has finally managed his Uncle's birthday gift."

Beaming Harry scooped up the little boy into his arms. He kissed him on the top of the head. It was definitely he thought the best gift. Even better then the exotic trip to Africa with his husband for their anniversary the next day. Well maybe a close second really. He like his husband was looking forward to the romance.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

September first had come and Harry realized he had never been more nervous in his life. He head eaten in the hall for nine years now. He had spent the past two years up at the head table as an apprentice. But this was different. This year he was no apprentice, he was a Professor. He and Neville both would be. Madam Sprout had retired, she would have a few years before but she had wanted Neville to take over and had stayed till he could. They were both looking green that day.

Severus kissed his husband as he helped do up his robes. "You will do amazing. You have done this before. And you know that the kids all love you."

Harry was not so sure. "They love me as a coach and an apprentice but they love dad you know. I mean I will never be as good as dad at DADA."

Laughter had come from his husband and from the doorway behind them. He turned to see both of his dads and Emma in the doorway. They knew he was just nervous. It would be worse tomorrow they knew when he went to actually teach his first class. Remus reminded his son of the DA and that the students adored him. The students would still have Remus, well most of them as he was still teaching transfiguration. It was Lucius who was missing. He had been liked, but he had never been as deeply loved as Harry and Remus were. He would still be on campus a lot especially now he was eight months pregnant but not in the classroom.

Remus led his son out. "Those who do not have you as a coach have had you as my apprentice. Harry you'll be usurping my top spot soon enough. No worries."

Harry finally broke into a bit of a smile and looked back at his husband. "Well I can't be the most hated professor. I don't think I can steal it from my husband."

Severus tried to look hurt but he knew his husband was correct in many way. He had become les hated since the war ended. He no longer needed to protect his snakes from all of the bias from both teachers and other students. Still he had to be very strict for the class was dangerous. Any fooling around could blow up a classroom.

Up in the great hall Harry took a place between his dad and husband, the only change was his new robes. "Okay this is not too bad."

Severus smirked and kissed him. "The first years have not even arrived my love. Just try and not spill any wine on your fine new robes."

Looking down at Neville he noticed that he was not the only one wearing new robes. No longer apprentices they were not required to wear black robes. As apprentices they had worn the standard school robes. Now they could have colors and different styles. His father had taken him to the tailor and had a whole new wardrobe, both clothes and his robes made for him. His robes that evening were a nice dark green. His dress robes before were the only coloured he had as weekends they never wore robes. It would be a change having an option here.

When the sorting was done the new teachers were introduced. Neville started and then after Remus' new job. "And Professor Harry Malfoy will be taking over DADA."

He stood up and smiled and then sat down. Severus whispered. "You look a bit pale still. Are you still nervous?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I just realized it will take some time to get used to being Professor Malfoy. That is father in my head."

It had been decided using hyphenated names was too much of a mouthful. So instead of Professor Malfoy-Snape Harry was just Professor Malfoy and his dad continued being Professor Lupin. Remus had not even hyphenated his name when he married. He had become a full Malfoy. But with Lucius and now Harry teaching there, he had been willing to teach as a Lupin instead. He was sure the name seemed as off to his dad as to Harry but his dad had longer to adjust.

Severus squeezed his hand. "You have done it my love. You are a teacher. And tomorrow you teach your first solo class."


	14. Chapter 14

Harry may have been nervous the day before at the opening feast but it was nothing compared to his first day of classes. Robbie had been picked up by Percy who was taking him to his mother for the day. Harry had only intended for a few days a week for he did not want to impose but that had changed. Molly would take Robbie every day. Lucius had offered after his newest made their entrance he would take Robbie some days but Harry was not certain about that. Lucius would have his hands full enough with a three year old and a newborn without adding his grandson who would be eleven months old when the new baby came, well nearly, to the picture.

Severus came up behind him and kissed the back of his neck as he was dressing. "Robbie is off for the day and if we want breakfast before class we need to go."

Harry turned into his husband's arms. "I know I am being stupid. I know I taught the DA and have been apprenticing for two years but I am still feeling sick."

Pulling his husband close Severus assured Harry he would be an incredible teacher. Harry was the only one who seemed to have any doubts about that. Harry had been considered the obvious choice for a teacher there. He was amazing with the students. And not just as a coach. He had it quite easy today. They were first and second year courses mainly. It seemed fate was smiling on him and trying to make life easy for him.

Severus handed him a beautiful new leather briefcase. "I want to make sure my amazing husband is well fitted up for his first day as a teacher."

Harry was amazed and pulled his husband into a tender kiss. "Thank you. You're an amazing man and husband."

Though he was tempted to draw his husband back in for more Severus was reminded Harry needed to eat. He was always on his husband about eating more. The fact he was still nursing meant he needed to keep eating a good amount of food. He knew even if he did not really have any practical based classes this year, his husband would need his energy. He knew Harry would do amazing but if he did not eat the nerves and the lack of food would be enough to make him pass out.

He led Harry out of their bedroom but Harry was touched to find breakfast waiting for them. "I thought class was soon enough to make you look even greener."

Harry smacked his husband in the arm. "You are not as funny as you seem to think my love. But thank you for ordering up breakfast."

Helping his husband sit down he saw Harry was touched to find his favourites. Since Robbie was already gone Harry had no excuse not to eat. He had thought Harry might claim an upset stomach. He had ordered his husband's favourites in hopes that Harry would not protest as much. He was relieved to see Harry ate everything. He saw his husband off to the stairs up from the dungeons as he had his own class to get to.

Harry entered into his classroom and after dropping his things off in what he realized was now his office and not his dad's he was trying to get himself ready. He barely noticed his own photos on the walls. It seemed so odd. He had been given a small one of his own but to have the big official DADA office was amazing.

He headed back into the classroom and found his first of first year lions and snakes waiting for him. "Good morning. Is everyone ready to start the year off?"

The students looked petrified even those who grew up around magic. He remembered the feeling. But they responded. "Yes Professor Malfoy."

Harry smiled. "I know you guys are probably aware of who I am. But I'll tell you a secret I am just as nervous as you are. This is my first year and class as a teacher."

Of course other then some muggle borns the students knew who he was. Even with his adopted name. They had all thought it cool that the famous Harry Potter was their new DADA professor. Harry had been as nervous as they were when he started here and he found himself telling them a story. Hearing that their professor as well as Harry Potter had bee nervous like them had put the kids at ease and had calmed his nerves. By the time his three morning classes were done he was fine.

He did have one practical class in the evening before dinner and it was his seventh year NEWTS but he knew it was time for the NEWT speech. All sixth and seventh years groaned about it. They received the infamous talk from every teacher on the first day of class. Harry had been told it was required.

One of Harry's snakes came in among the seventh years. "Good, at least we should not be bored by another horrible speech."

Harry shook his head. "Justin I remind you that I am your professor now and you need to watch what you say. I don't want my snakes missing their captain/keeper."

When he and Draco had graduated Justin Pucey had taken over as the new keeper and had been appointed captain this term. Harry could not play favourites. He was allowed to coach both the lions and the snakes because even Minerva knew he would never play favourites. But he had to admit he was pleased with the success of his snakes the past few years. He could not deny seeing the house he had graduated from, continuing to win, had felt good. The team had not lost since Harry had been on the team. Four years of cups under their belt was a record that made his husband very proud of his coaching abilities and happy to have him with the snakes.

Harry looked at the class. "I know you guys have had this speech all day and trust me I remember it all too well but unfortunately it is just a part of the course."

One of the girls put up her hand. "We would not tell anyone if you did not give the speech professor. It would be just our secret."

Harry laughed. "I will forget I heard that Sarah. I think I will try to keep to the teaching rules at least for the first term before I start breaking them."

That was met by some good natured laughter but Harry kept his speech pretty basic and quick and they spent the last of the class discussing the plan for the year. Harry was smiling when he met his husband and dads at the door to the Great Hall for dinner. Lucius had retrieved Robbie for them and Harry took up his son.

He kissed his son and his husband. :Okay so it was not as scary as I thought it might be though I was expecting to throw up or drop something, all morning long."

Remus shook his head. "You are too humble my son. You are an incredible teacher. I had some of your students after you and they were all bragging about you."

As they made it to the table Harry was happy to find his dad enjoyed his first day as well. He had felt slightly odd about taking DADA from his dad. Remus had reminded him that he was the one who suggested it in the first place. And that transfiguration had always been one of his two favourites. He had always done well kin DADA because he had such a strong foundation in charms and transfiguration. DADA was a bit of a mix of the two in many ways for the practical side. Remus had favoured charms and transfiguration as a student and was more then happy to return to one of his loves. And of course to allow his son to teach his baby.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It seemed Robbie was not the only addition to the Malfoy family who decided they wanted to make an early entrance into the world. It was the Saturday afternoon of Halloween and Harry and Robbie were visiting his dads. Lucius was two weeks away from his due date so had started his paternity leave again. Lucius had not had to change much. He rarely had to go in to work anyways for he could do it by owl and Emma and the new baby would not change that. Emma had her nanny elf or had been to the Burrow some times when her Papa had to go to work.

Lucius was holding his grandson when he noticed something. "Harry I think you need to take the little man here."

Harry noticed the wet spot and scooped up his son. "Hey Emma how about you come to have dinner with me and Severus and Robbie in the Great Hall?"

Hearing his son's change of topic Remus appeared and realized what was happening. Emma was excited to have dinner with her brother and brother in law so they could take Lucius up to the infirmary. Emma did not need to be worried about her dad. Harry promised as he was taking his sister and son out that he would contact his brother and Blaise, and would bring Emma when the baby was born.

Harry found his husband in their sitting room. "I need to contact my brother and see if he wants to join us for the Halloween feast this evening."

Severus understood without having to explain. "It seems a bit of short notice but there is the dance all evening and I am sure Dante would like to be here."

Leaving his son and sister with Severus he went over to floo call Draco. Draco was thrilled to hear that his father had gone into labour. He promised he would get his husband and son and they would come as soon as they could. Harry knew that Draco and Blaise were starting talking baby number two like Harry and Severus. He was not sure but he thought they might already be trying since Dante was at the point where Dante would be two years old when his sister or brother was born. Robbie was only ten months old so it would be some time before they started trying for a daughter.

Harry turned back and scooped up his sister. "Should we go up for the feast? Your other big brother and nephew will be joining us soon. They are on their way."

Emma nodded. "I want to see the bats and the pumpkins and everything. Halloween is my favourite holiday."

As they headed up stairs Harry thought he and Draco night need to consider a change in name for their new sibling. They had been allowed to choose the name completely again. They had a bit harder time choosing one for their new sibling then they had with Emma but they had picked one they quite liked.

Robbie was all eyes when they came into the hall for his first Halloween. "It seems we have another little Halloween buff in our family."

Severus laughed and kissed his son. "I have not met a child alive who does not love Halloween. And I think by the end of the night that will grow even more."

They knew that Emma was so excited about finally being a big sister after having two big brothers. She had been helping choose stuff for the baby. She had seen the nursery only because she had sworn to her brothers that she would not tell their dads. He had his doubts they did not at least know some of the room. But what details they would have understood from Emma would not compare to the beautiful Africa inspired room the boys had come up with this time for their new sibling.

Draco arrived not long after and as he sat down with Harry putting Emma in his lap he smiled. "So are we going to consider a name change for the new member?"

Harry shook his head. "I was thinking the same thing but it took us so long to come up with our choice. I think that we should stick with the choice we have made."

His brother readily agreed and reminding Draco that they did not want Emma worried, with a look, he changed topics. It was not long after dinner when a student they knew had been helping Poppy in the infirmary. Severus had not been called for there was a nursing student volunteering this summer and came a few days a week. Harry smiled and nodded and scooping up Robbie he and his family headed up for the infirmary. They smiled when they entered and found their dads in bed together with a newly nursed bundle of pink in Lucius' arms. The men had got their wish. They had meant it when they said they would be happy with a third son but they had really wanted a little girl. They had wanted to have their two youngest close and be able to play and balance it out as well as they had two sons. They also knew their sons were hoping for daughters next and even though they could both end up with sons again, it would be cute for granddaughters and sons together.

Emma beamed when Draco put her down on the bed. "My new sister?"

Remus reached and brought his daughter into his arms. "Yes sweet heart this is your new sister. And she is definitely another unique little member of the clan."

Harry was handed his little sister and he and Draco were mooning over her as their husbands signed as godfathers. Since Harry and Draco were to Emma, the men had named their two son in laws for their newest daughter. The new member was Remus in looks where Emma had the Malfoy features. The appearance was basically a switch. Emma had the Malfoy features and Remus' coloring but now this one had the Malfoy blond and blue eyes, but was Remus in his features.

Remus looked at the brothers. "Okay big brothers we trusted you with the name choice a second time, now what have you chosen for this little one?"

Draco did the introductions. "We took a bit longer for our newest sister. This little one we decided to name Bianca Electra Malfoy."

They had considered a floral name like Emma but had decided to go in the other direction. They had chosen Emma from among flowers for it was a character in Othello which was their fathers' absolute favourite. Bianca was also a character from Shakespeare including from Othello as well as Taming of the Shrew. Electra carried on the Black tradition of astral names from Draco being a constellation and Emma's middle name being a moon. Electra was a star in Taurus.

Lucius took his daughter back. "We made the right choice to allow you guys to name her though we might insist on naming your two's next children."

Harry shared a smile with his brother and his husband. "We thought if we had daughters you two could choose a middle name for our next children."

Blaise and Severus had both suggested it to their husbands and Harry and Draco had agreed it made sense. Blaise shared a smile with his husband as they had been trying for a month now and though they had no luck yet they were hoping for one soon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Christmas was quite the festive affair this year. Both Dante and Robbie were old enough to tear into the gifts. Dante of course had been alive last Christmas but he had been too young. Robbie would be celebrating his first birthday in a few days. And of course baby Bianca was nursing as she was not yet two months old. Robbie to the absolute delight of the entire family had a very special surprise even for his dads.

Emma alerted them to it. "Harry, look, look Harry. Look at Robbie."

Harry looked at his son and was in absolute tears. "Is he going to do it?"

Robbie had been taking steps using furniture but he had let go of the table and was standing there on wobbly legs. Severus was not sure he would take the next step so he knelt down a few baby steps from Robbie and opened his arms for his son. Robbie took a few more seconds of waiting and then took a few wobbly steps. He did not make it all the way to his Papa's arms but Severus was close enough to snatch him before he fell.

Harry joined them and kissed his son. "You are amazing little man. Now that is the perfect Christmas gift for me and your Papa."

Robbie held out his hands to Harry, "Daddy."

Laughing Harry scooped up his son into his arms and carried him to the tree and sat down to help his son open the gifts. As he sat with his son in his lap he saw all the pink every where for his sisters and he had to admit he could not wait till that spring when he and Severus started trying for their own little girl. Hermione and Viktor had announced when he had dinner with them the night before that they were five weeks pregnant and due in the middle of August. It meant Hermione would only be seven months pregnant when she graduated law school which was how they hoped it would be.

Draco though had a special gift for his brother and fathers. "Well you guys know that we wanted to start soon trying for a second child. And we found out yesterday."

Blaise finished for him. "I am pregnant again. It was a bit early but because of this cold I had a dizzy spell. I am just about two weeks pregnant. Due mid September."

The news brought a lot of cheer to an already happy morning in the house. Harry took the news better this time then last. He knew he and Severus would have a second but Robbie was not even a ear and they wanted to wait a few months to try. Dante would be two six weeks before his sister or brother was born.

Lucius hugged his son and son in law. "We will keep you to the promise of middle names."

Blaise laughed and kissed his cheek. "I think we can trust you. You won't give them something horrid after the amazing job your sons have done with the girls."

Remus agreed with his son in law. "Now we just need to get Harry pregnant as well so that like Dante and Robbie, these two can go to school together."

Though it had not been planned there was a chance that they might once again Harry knew. He laughed when he realized if Robbie had been born on his actual due date, that instead of going to school with Dante he would have gone to school with Bianca, his Aunt, instead of his cousin.

Severus smiled as he looked at the kids at their gifts. "We're definitely going to have a busy Christmas with another one, maybe two under that tree."

Draco laughed. "If you two have a little girl we might need a bigger tree. With all these kids we might not see the floor any more with all of the gifts under them."

Holding to his husband Harry was reminded once again at this time of year how lucky he was to have this amazing family. He had gone from orphan to extended family and Robbie was so lucky. He was so lucky. They were taking Robbie to the Burrow tomorrow and Petunia and Dudley were coming for his birthday party.

Author note: Bianca Electra Malfoy: Bianca (Latin) fair or white skinned, is a character in both Othello and Taming of the Shrew, Othello being a favourite play of both Remus and Lucius, Emilia was chosen as a floral name but also because of Othello, Bianca just for the character

Electra (Greek) shinning one, refers to one of the Pleiades, a cluster of stars known as the seven sisters, in Taurus. Electra was the mother in Greek myth of the founder of Troy, after being raped by Zeus, daughter of Atlas


	15. Chapter 15

Harry and his husband had not made a conscious choice that they wanted their second born to be able to go to school with Harry's new niece or nephew but after Christmas they did start trying again. They knew Robbie would be nearly two even if they did manage to get pregnant right away which was the difference they had been wanting from the start. They were not going at it as intensely as they had been trying for Robbie but they were definitely enjoying getting there. Harry was spending as much time on weekends with his brother and brother in law while Blaise was pregnant again. They tended to come weekends when Harry could not get away from quidditch practices or there was a game. He tended to go to only one practice per team and usually week nights but if Robbie was having a bad night or he had a lot of marking that was not always possible for him. Harry had been touched when they waited an extra week for the ultrasound so that Harry could be there for the lions had a game the first weekend they could. It was the third week in March and Harry was thrilled to spend the weekend in London with them.

Harry was surprised when he arrived at the townhouse that Hermione was also there. "Have you already left your husband? I am a bit surprised."

Viktor appeared behind her and smirked. "No though after all the morning sickness she did threaten to or at least to castrate me."

Hermione kissed her husband. "But I need him to help with diapers. But we were not able to have an ultrasound yet."

Hermione was three weeks further along then Draco putting her just into her fourth month but she had been so busy with all of her studies that she had not been able to schedule it. Then Draco had jokingly suggested that she and Blaise could have them on the same day. It actually had brought smiles to both. They had not thought to tell Harry for they decided it would be a cute surprise. They knew he was ecstatic about both the pregnancies. He would be Uncle to both in his heart and he had been asked to serve as godfather to Hermione and Viktor's first born. Hermione had of course shared honours with Draco for Robbie. Pansy and her husband Marcus. It seemed odd that he would choose his ex but both he and Blaise had remained quite close to her since school and the couple were happy to accept.

Blaise came around. "To bad we could not make this a three way. We need to get this one pregnant and then our three can go to school together."

Harry shook his head. "We have been trying, I can tell you. No signs yet but we had been hoping to have your wish but it seems like that won't be."

Really the only chance would be for him to become pregnant in the next few weeks or for the baby to be like Robbie, premature. Though Robbie was healthy and strong Harry had been terrified when he went into premature labour. He would have rather had his son and sister in school together the go through that fear. He just prayed his third pregnant when it happened would go down without a hitch just once for him.

Draco led them towards the floo as it would be easier on both Dante and the pregnant ones. "We should be going or we will be late for the appointment."

Harry took his nephew to floo. "I am so happy the four of you guys asked me to be a part of this."

His brother shared a smile with his husband. They remembered how painful the last ultrasound had been for Harry. They had not told anyone they were pregnant with Dante until they had hit the three month mark with their son. Harry had still been battling with the pain of losing Jamie. He had been happy for them but it had still been a really serious blow to him. He and Severus had already been trying for Robbie then though and had found out soon after that they were pregnant with him.

In the hospital Draco scooped his son up. "Harry I swear to Merlin you're almost twenty one. How is it that you can not floo without getting sick?"

Blaise elbowed his husband in the ribs as he had come out in time to hear that. "Stop giving our baby's Uncle a hard time. And let us get to the office."

The healers had thought it a bit unusual but the two to run the ultrasounds had agreed to do it in the same room so that they could be together. Hermione and Blaise were soon on tables on the opposite side of a small exam room and Harry was between the two couples. He was so anxious to see both babies and did not know at which one he should look at first. The healer working on his brother in law though was more concerned about him and told him to sit down.

Harry shook his head. "Ask my brother, I have always been horrid with floo travel that is all. Worry about the two pregnant ones here."

The healer shook his head and pointed at the chair. "Sit. I am going to check you over when I am done here with your brother in law."

Sinking down into a chair he focussed on Blaise for his healer had started first and soon the image of a little baby appeared on the screen. It might have been the second time but they were still in tears and Harry had to admit how wonderful it was to be here with them.

The healer smiled. "Well I am happy to tell the two of you that you are expecting a little girl this time. Just as healthy as her brother I recall."

The other healer had already started on Hermione who Harry had never seen so happy. "It seems she may have a boyfriend, Mrs Krum you are expecting a boy."

Laughter filled the room as they realized that it could very well be. Though Viktor had attended Durmstang they had agreed if their kids got in which they had little doubt they would, that their kids boys or girls would attend Hogwarts. Even if Harry did not have one there would be a Krum and a Malfoy together.

As Blaise was dressed the healer motioned for Harry to get o the table. "No protests Mr Malfoy-Snape. You are not leaving here without a check up."

Draco made his brother sit down. "I agree with the healer and you know your husband would say the same thing. Now sit."

Seeing that there was not one person in the room who would not stick him to the table he sat down. Harry had to admit he was feeling at odds even now and usually his stomach calmed within minutes of when he had arrived. He thought they were just channelling their parental instincts but he sat.

The healer smiled. "Well it seems you are in the right department. We have a third pregnant one. I'd say about three weeks."

Harry stared at the man and those with him and back wondering if this was true. "Three weeks? I am pregnant again?"

Smiling the doctor assured him he definitely was, around the start if March it seemed which would place the baby either due at the end of November or the start of December meaning he or she would be going to school with the other two new additions to the room. Harry was over whelmed with the news and for some reason he broke down into tears. He wished his husband had been there for the news but Draco collected his brother into his arms and held him. Harry was ecstatic and happy but he was not far enough along to blame the tears on pregnancy hormones. He was just over whelmed with the entire day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sunday there was supposed to be a brunch held at the manor and the Krums had been invited as well. Draco and Blaise as well as Hermione and Viktor had planned on announcing the gender of their babies. The Grangers and Viktor's parents had come for both couples were over the moon about being grandparents for the first time, and because of Hermione some of the Weasleys had come as well. Harry had not told his husband or Robbie that he was pregnant. He decided that he would share the news with the family including his husband and son on Sunday but he did it in private with his son and husband first.

Severus woke up to an empty bed and assumed that his husband was in the nursery giving Robbie his first bottle for the morning. He found the nursery empty though and before he could head down stairs he was surprised to find the door to the store room next to the nursery was open.

He pushed the door open and was surprised first by the fact that the room no longer had boxes every wear and the cradle was in there now. "What?"

Harry smiled and turned around. He had a paintbrush in his hand. "I was thinking of getting started in here but then I thought we should wait to find the gender out."

The words took a moment to sink in but Severus finally realized his husband was telling him he was pregnant again. He picked his husband off the floor and twirled him around kissing him tenderly. He remembered Harry buying the cradle as a way to tell him he was pregnant with Jamie. He was there then they found out they were expecting Robbie of course. He knew the painting was a joke when he did not see cans. They would have the nursery done special as they had for Robbie.

He put his husband down and scooped their son up. "Did Daddy tell you he was going to make you a big brother?"

Robbie smiled and nodded. "Daddy baby."

Harry smiled and kissed them both. "I am three weeks. This little one should come the end of November or the start of December."

They both knew after Robbie there was a chance it would be an early birth but they hoped no where near as early as Robbie had been. They both smiled at the prospect of their child and Draco's new daughter going to school together. They were hoping the genders would match this time as well. They had wanted a daughter so badly and though they were happy with Robbie, they definitely wanted some pink this time around. They thought it was the perfect early Christmas gift and early birthday gift for Robbie as well.

Robbie was as excited as his daddies. "Sissy, Daddy, sissy."

Harry laughed for he was wondering if his little boy would want a brother. "I hope so little man but you might get a little brother. We will have to wait and see."

They arrived last at the manor for they decided to do some shopping fir the new baby which they had always done to celebrate the news and got a new blue rabbit for Hermione and Viktor and a pink one for Blaise and Draco as well as some onesies for them both as well. They knew Draco was just as happy about the news of a daughter as Harry and Severus would be. Draco and Blaise had wanted a son first as most men did, but now they had their son they wanted pink of their own.

Hermione smiled at her parents and in laws and showed them the rabbit that Harry had given her. "We are expecting a little boy in August."

Draco and Blaise were not to be out done and they showed their bit of pink. "And dads you guys are getting your first granddaughter to dote one."

Everyone was so happy and celebrating that Harry and Severus held their tongues at first. Looking at Draco and at both of his sisters as well, he wanted pink even more. But his husband's hand on his stomach reminded him he was just happy and lucky to have this little one in him. Boy or girl they would be happy. They had considered the chances of having three all together though they had not decided. If it was another so they would likely try for one more.

Harry finally wanted to share in some of the joy. "Well I was sick when I joined them on Friday and it turns out that I am three weeks pregnant."

Lucius looked at his son like he was joking but Harry smiled and nodded at his father and he collected Harry close. "We are so happy for you. This is amazing."

It did not go missed that the three children would be going to school together. There were some red heads to be added to the group as well. Harry looked at Dante and Robbie who were playing together and knew like Emma they would be such proud big brothers when their new siblings came into the world. Both boys were already excited by the news that their daddies were pregnant. Harry knew pregnancy and then life after birth would be a bit harder with a two year old around but he was looking forward to the adventure of it.

Lucius came to his son's side. "You know if you agree I will take DADA over after the baby is born for a few months or the rest of the year till you return."

Harry was surprised but hugged his father. "I am not sure I would stay away all the way to June but that would mean a lot to me for you to teach for me father."

Lucius said he would be at school anyways for he was doing most of his work from home and thought taking over in November and teaching till Easter when his son thought he might return, would definitely not have a problem with it. Harry laughed as it had been Dad that taught it before but it would make no sense to start shifting them around. Having his dad and not a sub would mean that he could have more freedom when he returned or at least not feel guilt.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry snuggled into his husband's arms as they headed up to the infirmary five weeks later to have a sonogram. They had every intention of having this one at the school this time around. Harry had wanted his son born like his sisters but he had not had the chance. He knew it would be easier this time. The baby was due in the school year and because of his husband they would be in school.

Severus kissed his husband on the back of the neck. "I am just glad this little one has been easy on their daddy unlike Robbie."

Harry definitely agreed with his husband's sentiments on the matter. "I definitely have been enjoying two months of no morning sickness this time around."

Second pregnancies often were easier, well Harry reminded his husband that this was a third pregnancy in their case. But either way Harry was just happy. It was a nice change not being over the toilet bowl every morning. He was more grateful for he knew it would have worried Robbie to see his daddy sick all the time. Robbie was still excited and was amazed when a new bedroom had appeared next to his with baby furniture in it. Harry's dads had promised no baby shower this time as long as they were allowed to decorate the three nurseries for their son and son in law. Harry had been touched of course and had been happy to accept.

Poppy smiled when they entered and motioned Harry onto a bed. "I was thrilled when you said you were pregnant again. I am so happy for the two of you."

They had only announced to the school that they were pregnant, a few weeks before. "Thanks Poppy. And I hope that this time you can deliver the baby."

She was hoping so too. She had bee honoured to deliver both of his sisters and hoped she could deliver Harry's second baby. She started the sonogram. It would be another month for the gender of the baby without a blood test even in the muggle world. She knew thy were hoping for a daughter but she knew the couple had been through so much that they would be happy with anything as long as the baby was healthy and strong.

She smiled as the room filled with the sounds of the baby's heat beat. "And there we have it. And it looks to be a nice strong heart beat like their brother."

Severus kissed his husband and wiped away some of his tears. "Another month and the two of us will find out if this is our little girl or another beautiful son."

They just listened to the heart beat and this time Harry was not scared like he had been with Robbie. He was a bit worried about a premature birth but he knew he would have the ultrasound and the baby in his arms eventually. This pregnancy would not be filled with the same constant ache as Robbie.


	16. Chapter 16

The first trimester was over and Harry and Severus were excited to have their ultrasound. Blaise ad Draco had come to school that weekend to share the big news with the couple. It was the start of June and Hermione and Viktor were away in Bulgaria celebrating Hermione's graduation from law school. She and Draco had finally finished and while Draco would be working in corporate law with a major firm in the fall, Hermione was sill employed by Malfoy so she had a paid maternity leave. Harry had promised he would send an owl to Hermione when he found out the gender of his newest addition to the family.

Harry was so happy to have his dads and brother, sisters and brother in law with them. It seemed like a full room but Harry was happy to share the moment with the family this time. Robbie was probably the most exited. He had been told he would see the image of the baby and would get to know if it was a sister or brother.

Poppy smiled when she had Harry on the table and saw the family all around, Robbie sitting with his daddy on the bed. "Are we ready to start the test?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yes. This little man would like to know if he is getting the sister he is hoping for."

Though she knew it was true Poppy as she started the rest knew that it was not the proud big brother alone who wanted to know the gender of the baby. Or was hoping that the baby would be a little girl. She knew that Severus and Harry loved their little boy so much but they were definitely looking forward to a daughter. She knew with Draco and Blaise expecting a little girl they definitely had their hopes up higher then ever before.

The image appeared and the heart beat but Harry was confused when he looked at the image. "Do I see two.....?"

Poppy and smiled. "Two heads, yes, you have twins in you."

The news sent ripples through them. Twins were uncommon without fertility potions or a history of it in a family, even for female pregnancies. As far as they knew from the Snape/Prince and Potter family lines they had no history of it. Harry was in tears and Robbie was looking worried until his Papa explained his daddy was not having one but two children.

Poppy added. "Ad it looks like Robbie there will have a little brother and sister to play with. And they are both strong and developing well."

Harry clung to his husband. "One of both? We are going to have our pink finally. And another beautiful little boy like Robbie. This is amazing."

Severus felt the same way. He was ecstatic. He would love that little boy as madly as he loved Robbie but he was picturing holding a bundle of pink in his arms in six months and not one of his sisters in law or his niece. Having a two year old and twins would definitely keep them busy but they didn't care. They were just so excited about the news. They were in absolute heaven with the news that they were going to have twins.

Poppy made a number of copies. "I have a feeling these will all be needed. I have no doubt that the picture will spread across the UK in no time at all."

Severus laughed. "And Bulgaria. We promised Hermione and Viktor we would send them the news of the gender. We'll have to send one for them to believe."

As they were getting ready to go Harry could not believe this. He and his husband had been trying to decide on whether to stop at two or have three. It seems that fate had answered the debate for them. They definitely were happy with three. Well four. Jamie would always be their son and always be a part of them. Poppy made sure to give some new potions for she said that once Harry got further along in the pregnancy it would be a bit harder on his body to have twins. She warned there was a good chance with twins they might come a bit early but there was no reason to be concerned. She did not want Harry to be worried but after Robbie she knew he had to be prepared. Robbie was three weeks premature and had been fine. She was sure he would deliver healthy twins.

Draco hugged his brother. "You can never be out done could you? You decided that we stole the first granddaughter so you had to have twins for the spotlight."

Harry laughed and shrugged. "You know that since you're the better looking brother I needed to do something. Sorry but the Gods seem to be in my favour."

Sending an owl off to the Weasleys and to the Krums with a copy of the picture and the genders they asked Luna and Neville to join them for dinner. Everyone was so excited with the news of the twins. Lucius and Remus were even more intent on decorating their school and home nursery for them. They said with twins it would be double the work and they wanted to make them perfect like they did for Robbie. Not only because of the love behind it but also getting out of the baby shower as promised, Harry and Severus promised once again they were only too happy to let the dads have the nurseries to decorate.

Luna handed him a bag over dinner. "My father always told me that I had a bit of my mother's seer abilities but I must admit I was not sure which was needed."

Harry laughed when he took out two little stuffed bears, one in pink and one in blue. "And you did not just use a color changing spell?"

Shrugging Luna had to admit that he had an odd feeling but she had not been sure. And definitely not the genders. She thought she might need to use the spell for the colors but for some reason she had been confident that he was having twins. He told her that her father must have been right. When it came to male pregnancies with no family history, most people would never have suspected twins. Harry and his husband had not even decided on one set of godparents but now two? Draco and Hermione were for Robbie so far. Harry thought they would likely look to the Weasleys for at least one baby. He was thinking one of the twins likely.

Harry looked at his son as he put him down to bed later that night. "Three little crib dwellers by Christmas time; we're going to need more house elves."

His husband put an arm around him and kissed him tenderly, "You know we will have all the help we need of human and elf form. I promise."

Harry knew his husband was right and he could not wait to have the babies in his arms. He knew Robbie would make such a cute big brother. And he could not wait to see Severus holding their daughter in his arms. There was no doubt that she would have her Papa absolutely wrapped about her baby finger from birth. Though Severus was thinking the same thing about her daddy. And neither was probably wrong about that. By Christmas their family would be complete. Harry had made sure to send word to his Aunt as well for he knew she and Dudley would be over the moon with the news as well.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione and Viktor was the first to deliver from among the pregnant trio. Hermione had worked with Malfoy right up until the end of July. A week after Harry's twenty first and Dante's second birthday, Hermione had gone into labour. Hermione had definitely had quite the time of being pregnant. Her husband had spent quite a lot of time on the couch. Harry thought there was a good chance that there would be a few years between their children. Hermione had all of the symptoms that Harry had with Robbie but she made Harry's second pregnancy look as easy as his current one had been. The twins had continued to be easy womb dwellers for him.

Harry was happy when he arrived at the hospital and Draco called. "You missed the birth but Hermione and Viktor are taking some alone time to bond."

Harry laughed and hugged his brother and Blaise. Blaise was over eight months pregnant and glowing. "It will be the two of you in here in a few weeks time."

Smiling Blaise nodded. Dante was playing with some blocks on the ground and Severus put Robbie down with him. Dante was as excited about his little sister as Robbie was about having a sister and a brother. Dante had actually according to his grandfathers, helped to decorate the nursery. They had given the same gift to Draco and Blaise as to Harry and Severus of decorating their nursery for them. The nurseries were all warded so they could not see till the babies came home.

Jean Granger came over with a huge smile and hugged him. "You have definitely grown Harry. Hermione told us the amazing news that it is twins."

Harry smiled with his hand resting against his belly. "One boy and one girl. It still amazes me some times. I am sure you two are in heaven."

The Krums and Grangers were both biting at the chomp to go in and see their first born grandchild. They had been happy for a boy or girl as long as they were healthy. Harry knew that if Viktor got a little girl one day he would love her and be wrapped probably but unlike Severus and Harry he was one of those men who had always wanted a son. He had so excited to learn his wife was having a little boy. Hermione was just happy her little baby was healthy and strong. They eventually were ushered into the room where the happy couple was both in the bed and the baby was cradled in Viktor's arms.

Hermione looked up at her parents and in laws though she also smiled at her friends. "Come and meet your precious new grandson."

Mrs Krum took the baby though he soon was passed between the grandparents. "He is so beautiful. He looks almost identical to you Viktor when born."

Looking down at his new godson as his husband was signing the forms, Harry had to admit that she was right. The baby definitely looked like Viktor. He had the same features and even hair color. The only thing which was not his dad was his beautiful caramel eyes which came from his mother as Viktor had blue. Harry was finally handed the baby after he finished signing the forms though the grandparents were nearly as reluctant to hand the baby over as the parents had been.

Harry looked at the baby and up at his sister. "My nephew is quite the beautiful little looker here. Does he have a name?"

Viktor did the honours in introducing his son. "We have decided to name our beautiful little boy Noah Viktor Krum."

Before she found out she was a witch Hermione had grown up in the Christian tradition though her family was never very religious. Viktor and her had considered a number of names and she had suggested Noah as she was reminded of Viktor coming to Hogwarts on the boat from Durmstang. The name also meant peace and they thought it was an honour to Hermione who was becoming an attorney to keep he peace. They decided to go with tradition and give their first born son his father's name for a middle name. The name brought a number of smiles in the room especially to Hermione's parents who were still Christian.

Hermione was handed her little boy back. "I am kind of hoping his name inspires his personality. He has not given me much peace when he was inside of me."

Viktor's mother smiled and shook her head. "If he is anything like his daddy I wouldn't be counting on it. Viktor did not give us much rest when he was first born."

Seeing her daughter's reaction Jean quickly reminded her though the baby looked like the proud daddy he would not automatically take after Viktor. And she had always been a very sweet tempered baby and had never been too much. Looking down at his own belly Harry wondered about the twins. Robbie was so sweet tempered unlike Dante who had been one to keep his dads up. Harry would only start to imagine what the twins' personalities would be like.

Harry handed Viktor a gift before they left of a little toy snitch. "Have to get my little godson started from the cradle I think."

Viktor laughed and clapped him on the back. "With a father and a godfather who were both star quidditch players, I have no doubt he will be quite the player."

Though Hermione thanked him for the gift she groaned a bit and told him to stop trying to convert her son from the crib. The baby was half hers like her mother had said and she had never liked to be in the air. She was scared of heights and refused to this day to let her husband take her up with him. It had often made Harry laugh to think she had married a retired professional quidditch star turned correspondent for a news magazine when she would not leave the ground three feet on a broom.

Jean looked at her grandson. "I tent o agree with my daughter. My grandson should not be flying on anything but an airplane until he is at least five."

Viktor shared a look with Harry. "I guess that the godfather can not purchase him a baby broom and will have to wait for a kiddie broom."

That was met with laughter for they knew there was no chance. Harry had already bought Dante his broom and Robbie got one from Draco. He would wait as they had with the boys and give it to Noah as a first birthday gift. He planned on getting his daughter one. Some of the best quidditch layers were of course female.

Hermione looked at Blaise. "Now we need to get your little one out and see if Noah likes his future little girlfriend in there."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It did not seem like Noah would have long to wait for it seemed that Robbie was no the only early bloomer in the family. Dante had been a bit early but Blaise went into labour only two weeks after Hermione had given birth to her son. Harry was with his brother and brother in law this time in the delivery room. He was so excited for his new little niece to come. They knew their dads and sisters were in the waiting room. The entire family was over the moon about their first touches of pink.

Blaise looked at his husband after another contraction. "You better be glad with two because you are never touching me. You are moving to a new bedroom."

Draco kissed his husband on the head. "You said that with Dante my love. Remember what the pain is for. Keep picturing our beautiful little girl in there."

Remembering when the two had got together Harry smiled. He still thought to this day he was to thank for them getting together. Draco had not even come out of the closet until Harry had convinced him to. He was still faking dating pansy. Now Pansy and her husband Markus who were expecting their first born in March, were about to be godparents to this little one. Pansy and Draco had remained so close even after they broke up and Pansy had been honoured to be asked this time.

The healer looked up. "Well this little one is on her way so we are going to get you to start pushing Blaise and you will soon have your daughter in your arms."

Harry held his hand as well. "You have me and Draco and I agree you make my brother sleep on the couch though for a few months. Now come on and push."

Draco shot his brother a nasty look but he was reminded of what it had been meant to do and Blaise clung to both of them and began to push. He pushed through a series of contractions before a beautiful little baby girl came free. The room filled with her cries and Draco and Blaise were both in tears. Blaise went to cut the cord and when he came back with her there was no doubt she was a Malfoy except for Blaise's eyes. She was such a beauty.

Harry bent and kissed his niece. "I am going outside to tell everyone the news and give the three of you some time to bond."

Draco squeezed his arm. "Thank you for being in here with us. You know how much it has meant to both of us to have you here through this."

Reminding them they would be repaying the favour soon enough he would not have had it any other way. He was more then happy to share the news with his fathers, sisters, Dante, his husband and Robbie. Hermione and Viktor were there as well as Pansy and Marcus. They waited about an hour before they descended back in and Harry got to be the first to hold her though as Marcus and Pansy signed forms but he was soon forced to pass her around.

Lucius was the one who asked when he held his first granddaughter cradled in his arms. "And what name do we have for our first granddaughter."

Blaise introduced his daughter. "We have decided to continue unique names like Dante. We have named our little girl is Austen Leda Malfoy-Zaibini."

Draco kissed his daughter. "Like Dante, Austen is in part named for a famous writer in her case Jane Austen. And Leda is a moon of Jupiter for the Blacks."

They had decided that they would continue the literary tradition of names. The Malfoys had created a new family tradition without thinking when both Emilia and Bianca were named for Shakespearean characters. Then Dante for a writer and Robbie for a poet. Now Austin for Jane Austin. Of course a moon carried on the Black tradition for Draco's mother was a Black and Harry was Lord Black.

Author note: Noah Viktor Krum: Noah (Hebrew) peace for the biblical character with the arc, Hermione has Christian roots, liked name and reminded them of the boat Viktor came to Hogwarts on. Viktor (Latin) conqueror carries on old tradition of first borns with the father's name as middle name.

Austen Leda Malfoy-Zaibini: Austen (Latin) great. Named in honour of writer Jane Austen for brother is for Dante who wrote the Inferno. (Malfoys created their own tradition, literary names with two Shakespearean characters, a poet in Robbie and Dante, now her), Leda (Greek) means lady, is a moon of Jupiter for the Black tradition and is also the mother of Helen of Troy, was raped by Zeus in the form of a swan.


	17. Chapter 17

The last month of Harry's pregnancy hit and as the days passed he was more and more relieved. Well mentally that is. He had suffered a lot in fear when Robbie had come so early. And of course with twins there had been a greater risk. Besides twins were usually smaller in size. Harry had wanted one normal simple pregnancy. He got it when his due date came and went at the end of November and they entered into December. By that point Harry went from being relieved that the twins stayed put the full time to wanting them out. Other then wild cravings he had not had a hard pregnancy at all but the last month his back had been a constant pin cushion from the far more extra weight of twins and his feet were swollen. With Robbie staying with his grandfathers so he did not get scared if his Daddy went into labour, it had made it harder. Grandpa Lucius came with the kids every day but not having son with him all the time was not making the wait easier for Harry.

Severus had been busy in the potions lab the first weekend in December. His husband was a week past his due date. He had been hoping to get as much work as he could done before the twins came. He knew his husband would need all the help he could get. But beyond that he wanted to be around with the twins a lot. Lucius had brought the girls and Robbie down for some lunch and Draco and Blaise had surprised them and had brought the kids.

Harry smiled when he saw Austen and wished he could have held her better. "Trying to inspire me to go into labour by all being here today?"

Blaise laughed and sat down so that Harry could kiss his niece. "It would not be a bad idea and save us a trip but we thought that you could use some company."

They seemed to be doing everything to help him. He had been walking that morning with his husband. They had been using walking and spicy foods and nearly anything else. Harry had even allowed his husband to feed him cod liver oil. Muggles believed sex could help but with male pregnancies sex was definitely out after one entered the third trimester. His brothers had simply known he needed some cheering up but Severus told them the babies would likely come today. Harry was having worse back aches and he knew enough to know the canal had formed. He had not wanted to leave Harry alone and they had been happy to come.

Robbie and Dante were playing with a puzzle and talking about Santa, something Harry had introduced from muggle life. "They have a short attention span."

Lucius laughed at his son. "You knew they will both be excited when the twins come but of course gifts are more exciting then babies in your belly right now."

Harry put his hand against his belly. "They were supposed to be an early Christmas and birthday gift but at this rate they will not be very early."

Both his dads assured him even if stubborn they would not wait another few weeks to make their entrance. Severus had not wanted to tell his husband his suspicions for he was not a hundred percent sure the twins were coming that day or not. His husband's hormones were a bit dangerous at times. He sometimes feared his husband when he had a wand in hand. His potions lab had become a safe haven for him more then ever before. He loved his husband more then life itself and those twins but he was seriously starting to fear for body parts if the twins did not come out of him soon.

Severus appeared in time for lunch but as the food was winding down he noticed his husband was in definite discomfort. He shared a look with Harry's dads who nodded in agreement on what he thought.

Lucius scooped up both of his daughters. "Hey little ones how about we take your nephews here and go and play outside for a bit."

Draco understood and got Dante when Remus bent for Robbie. "Yeah, you know I bet one of the teams is probably practicing out on the pitch as we speak."

When they were gone Severus helped his husband to his feet. Harry was about to protest that he was not in labour when his water broke. Severus kissed Harry and directed him towards the fireplace. It seemed the twins once they were coming they were definitely coming. Severus barely had Harry down in a bed when the contractions had started. Poppy had been happy this time around she got to deliver. She smiled when she came to get him into a gown.

She looked up. "Well I am happy to see your brothers are already here. It looks like these two will be joining the world pretty quick here."

Harry was surprised to see the nurse from the hospital had already arrived. "How come the nurse and my brothers just happened to be here?"

Kissing him Severus admitted that he had his suspicions. He had told Poppy what was going on and she had agreed it sounded like the twins were coming. She had called for the nurse from the hospital to come this morning. Severus had the skills of a nurse but he wanted to be just the proud Papa today besides there were twins and he would be needed to hold his husband's hand through contractions. He knew his husband needed him. It was the first time a dad was not on the other side or so he thought for they were not long there when Remus had come through the door.

Remus held his son's hand. "Your father got to do the honours with Robbie; I hope you don't mind me with the twins. The others will come when they arrive."

Harry kissed his dad on the cheek. "I am happy to have you here with me Dad. You know I am."

Remus swore when the twins came he would give the two boding time with the babies and go retrieve the others. Harry had clung to Lucius out of fear last time but there was no fear just pain this time around. He was encouraged to start pushing not long after Remus appeared and after only a few pushed his second born son came into the world. From what Harry could see he looked exactly like Robbie when he was born. He wanted to hold him but his husband reminded him of the other.

Poppy smiled. "Come on and lets get this little girl out here and your husband can help cut the cords and bring them to their daddy."

Severus squeezed his hand as Remus did the same on the other side. "Come on Harry our bit of pink is waiting to make her grand entrance. Come on."

Though she took a bit longer then her brother, their beautiful little girl who was a female version of her brothers came into the world. Though they were both excited about their son they broke into tears at the sight of their daughter. Harry encouraged his husband to go and cut the cords as Remus was still by his side. He could see as his husband stood over looking the babies that he was absolutely in heaven. Harry was not surprised when his husband and dad came back with the babies that his daughter was in his husband's arms though he happily accepted his new son. He was in love the moment he saw them and like his husband his heart ached when he first saw his daughter. They were right about each other; she had both her dads wrapped from birth.

Remus kissed his son and grandchildren. "I will go and tell the others and we will give you two an hour to bond."

Harry looked up from his new little son. "Can you contact Hermione and the Weasleys for us please? I'd like them to be here."

Remus assured him he would have done it without being reminded he left the room. Poppy showed Harry how to nurse the twins at the same time for the first few feedings as his husband reluctantly handed over their daughter. Harry knew it would need to be a bottle for one most of the time. He could not imagine this but in bed but the bond he had shared with Robbie from nursing he wanted with the twins. Severus just sat watching with a huge smile as his husband was nursing.

He kissed Harry on the lips. "Our family is finally complete. Thank you for these two amazing gifts and for Robbie as well."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When the others arrived the bed had been enlarged to allow Severus on the bed but they also needed room for Robbie was soon placed by his Uncle Draco on the bed between his dads. He may have been more excited by Santa earlier but as he saw his new sister in Harry's arms and brother in Severus' arms he was the happiest of any in the room. He was quite adamant he wanted a little sister when he found out his daddy was pregnant. He still was far more excited about the girl but he thought his little brother was quite cool as well.

Harry reluctantly handed the baby off and Lucius looked down at his granddaughter. "They all are beauties, Severus except the nose and eyes from Harry."

Harry smiled and nodded. "I am so happy they all got mother's eyes as well my nose."

There were many oohs and aahs as they got the chance to see the babies who were soon making their rounds of the many family there. Just like when Robbie was born Harry was happily reminded of how lucky their kids were to have so much family, something that neither he nor his husband had ever had. They were both orphans in their own way though Tobias had been alive when Severus' Aunt had taken him in. They both knew what it was like to have been in need of love. They both knew what it meant to find a parental figure finally in the form of an Aunt or a godfather. Severus' Aunt took him in and Harry's godfather and Lucius adopted him.

Harry was happy his Aunt and cousin had made it for the birth the second time. Lucius had sent word to the Zaibinis and Carlos had brought them for the couple. Harry could not have thought of them not being here and he had a special request,

He looked at his Aunt and not her husband but Dudley. "I was hoping Aunt Petunia that you and Dudley would serve as our son's godparents."

Petunia was practically in tears before and definitely was now. "You know we would be so honoured Harry. I can't believe you asked."

Dudley was as touched as his mother and they both signed off on the forms. That had been an easier decision then one might have thought. The couple had wanted to honour all of the children's family. Hermione and Draco had served for Robbie. It was actually Severus who had suggested both sets of godparents. Both sets he shocked his husband with his choice but it had been met with a lot of approval though.

Severus looked at Charlie and Rodger. "We would like the two of you to be godparents to our little girl. We thought it was time we chose some of the red heads."

Charlie was handed the little girl by his mother. "You know I would be touched little brother to be the godfather to my beautiful niece. As would Rodger."

Though the Weasleys were all married or getting there Harry had decided on Charlie and Rodger. He had grown close to Charlie in the past few years and had been honoured to stand as a groomsman for Charlie. They could not choose between the twins so they had decided to go with one of the older brothers this time. Harry felt a bit closer with Charlie then Bill so the decision had been made.

Arthur looked at the twins. "And the names that you have chosen for the newest members of the family."

Harry introduced his newest son. "Our little boy we have named Spenser Atlas Snape."

Severus did the honours for their daughter. "And this is Marlowe Ariadne Snape."

The first names they had decided to continue the literary traditions started with his sisters and continued with the kids. Spenser was for Edmund Spenser, the writer of the "Faerie Queen" and Marlowe was for playwright Christopher Marlowe, a contemporary of William Shakespeare. Atlas was not only a moon for the Black tradition but a type of cedar to carry on the Black tradition. Ariadne was a Black tradition for it came from myth but was in honour of Severus' beloved Aunt Ariadne Prince.

Lucius voiced the approval of the others of the name."You know when you named Emma we never thought we'd start a new tradition but I quite like it."

Harry looked at his sisters. "I know they are named for characters and our children for writer but we have. We thought the family needed to have their own traditions."

Though the family stayed for a time they eventually started drifting off. After a family picture was taken Robbie was convince to spend a night or two with his Uncle Draco for he had been pretty vocal he had enough nights with his grandfathers. He was missing his daddies nearly as much as his daddies were missing him.

Harry kissed Robbie before he was taken. "Have fun with your Uncles and Dante and I promise as soon as we are home you can come back as well."

Robbie returned the kiss. "I want to show room Daddy. Me help Grandpas."

The nurseries had been warded and knowing that Dante had helped with his sister's new nursery they were not surprised to learn that Robbie would have had some kind of input. How much input a two year old, well nearly two year old, could have on a room they were not sure but they knew it would be amazing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was just after lunch the next day that they were released from the hospital. Severus was definitely doting on Marley as they called her though he adored Spence as well. They were anxious to get the twins home. They wanted to see the nursery and be home with their son as well. The twins would of course be in their master bedroom for the first month or so well the one at the manor in two weeks, but the room they were anxious to see.

Robbie was excited when they came in for he had been waiting with his Uncles. "Yeah, home. See room."

Harry smiled and since Marlie was in a travel seat he carefully was able to bend and scoop up his son. "I want to see the room you made us as well."

Everyone was anxious to see for only the grandfathers and Robbie had seen it. The last time Harry had been in there was one crib only and the basic furniture. He knew to expect amazing things when he entered but even he was stunned at what they had come up with this time for the baby. Harry was amazed for he felt like he had walked in on the African safari they took last summer. The walls were covered in murals of everything from Mt Kilimanjaro to herds of animals, even a snake and some lions on a rock. There was an M and a zebra over a crib in pink and an elephant and an S above the crib in blue. The rocking chair was in both colors now and the roof instead of looking like the sky looked like a forest top with even stuffed animals hanging down. The wardrobe as always was a magic window.

Harry kissed his son. "How did I know that my little monkey would have picked Africa after last summer? This is amazing prince."

Robbie led them into his new bedroom which was a toddler version including a toddler bed instead of a crib. "Look Grandpas got me for my new room."

Remembering when they had been talking three crib dwellers for Christmas Harry smiled to realize his little boy who was now two for another few weeks was actually going to be sleeping in a toddler bed. He was happy his dads had thought to give Robbie's bedroom a make over as well.

Author note: Spenser Atlas Snape: Spenser (English) means a steward, named in honour of English writer Edmund Spenser, author of the Faerie Queen. Like his sister he was to carry on tradition of his Aunts, cousins and big brother from literature. Atlas (Greek) means enduring. Name of a moon of Saturn, was the titan who carries the Earth on his back. It is also a type of Cedar tree found in Morocco, a link to the Evans family, and of course moon for the Blacks.

Marlowe Ariadne Snape: Marlowe (English) means lake remains and is in honour of Elizabethan play write Christopher Marlowe who was a contemporary of Shakespeare and who some believe may have written a few of his plays. Ariadne (Greek) holy, in honour of Severus' aunt who helped raise him. Also link to the Blacks as Ariadne is a character in Greek myth, was daughter of Minos of Crete helped Theseus defeat Minotaur, consort later to god Dionysus.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been ten years. Ten years since Harry had left this home. Ten years since he was rescued for a second time from being raped by his Uncle and a John. Ten years since he had been adopted and became a Malfoy. So much had changed. He was married to the love of his life with three beautiful children, Robbie now seven and the twins five, and Uncle to two beautiful Malfoys, Blaise and Draco stopping with Austen. His Aunt and cousin he had in his life as well. His Aunt and Tom had happily been married for eight years now. Dudley had married a young journalist Amanda four years ago and had two sons, Harry who was now three and Johnny who was one. And of course he had his dads and two beloved sisters, Emma who was now nine and Bianca who was six.

Severus held his hand, not sure they should have come. But his dads were here as well as his Aunt and cousin. It was not a simple walk down memory lane. They had received word that his Uncle had been granted parole. Harry had not had any intention of seeing the man but he had received a request from the man through his Aunt.

Petunia came over and kissed him on the cheek. "You know you did not have to come Harry. I know you have been able to move on with your life."

Harry returned the kiss. "I have. I have my husband and family, and that includes you and Dudley. I wanted to be here as much for you as for myself."

He had named her godmother to Spence but she had always been a huge part of Robbie and Marie's life as well. He was godfather to Dudley's son and his namesake. He knew his Aunt had agreed to this. She had been a victim of his husband as well. No where near Harry's level but she had. He was so happy she had managed to get her life back on track. Her husband had offered to come with her. Tom knew the whole story of course with Harry's permission. But Petunia turned down the offer. She did not want her old and new life to clash. Her new husband was her future. He represented everything that meant the world to her. Well and Dudley, Harry and their kids of course. And Tom's kids and grandkids who called her Grandma Tunie now.

Harry was shocked when a man barely recognizable as Vernon did not come from the street but the house. "So you decided to show your faces. I was not sure."

Holding his mom's hand Dudley spoke. "You said you would not leave us alone until we did. We have come to say our peace and then you will leave us alone."

The man had definitely spent ten years in Azkaban. He was lucky that he had been able to get parole five years early. His sister had moved to London and was living here in the old house with him. He was released a few days before but there was little chance he would find work or in the near future. He had lost quite a bit of weight which probably had done him some good but he was drawn form years of dementors.

Vernon looked at his wife and son and shocked them. "I am sorry for what I put you through. I have been told of your marriages and Dudley of your kids."

Dudley sneered at his father. "You could have put that in a letter. I have no idea why you brought us here. We only came because we knew Harry would be coming."

The man turned and looked at his nephew. The last time he had seen Harry was when he had left Harry to be raped by a John. Harry could remember vividly the day laying chained to a bed waiting as a huge black man had come up the stairs and had been about to rape him, gagged so he could not protest. His husband and Tonks had rescued him in time from it but just barely. Not in time though to save him from another oral rape by his Uncle.

Vernon looked at him. "You seem to be no worse for the wear. I wanted to see you and see what you have made of yourself."

Harry sneered. "You tried to ruin my life but you failed. I have my family, my husband and three beautiful children. And I have my Aunt and cousin as well."

Vernon shocked him with his words. "I am happy for you Harry and am sorry for what I did to you. I am sorry I stole your innocence from you. And everything else."

Harry was silent a moment but spoke. "I can be big enough to forgive your sins against me but I will never forget. I will forever live with the scars you gave me."

Harry turned and left with his husband as well as Aunt and cousin, all of whom like Vernon were amazed with his words as they knew he was not lying. Harry had forgiven the man. He would not live with the constant anger inside of him. He wanted to be a better father to his three beautiful kids. They returned to the manor where he was to have dinner with his dads that night. The tenth anniversary of his adoption. He stood with his husband watching the numerous kids playing.

Harry rested his head back against his husband. "He stole my innocence from me but you gave it back. You gave it back in our beautiful children. Thank you."


End file.
